One or the Other
by GamberDragon
Summary: FE10:AUish/PlotTwister. The search for one of the Heron royals begins. Sothe made his choice - which is all the better for Volke. Protecting someone is difficult when they're not around, after all. Volke/Sothe. (DISCONTINUED)
1. To Do What is Necessary

**One or the Other**

Chapter One - To Do What is Necessary

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters, plot, or anything else from Fire Emblem._

------

Though the streets of Nevassa were, as of yet, still covered in soot and debris from Begnion's terror - there was a certain freshness to be felt. It was as if the earth itself was breathing in a sigh of relief from the removal of Daein's former tormentor, in its joy, making a simple celebration in the form of fresh air to breath anew. As if to join its friend far below, the Sun peaked out of its place blocked behind fluffy white clouds, bathing workers and civilians in its warm glow.

Sothe took in a breath - lips momentarily quirking at the cleanliness of the air - before letting it out in a calming exhale. He had stared his search for Volke last night, and the rays from the molten orb in the sky was a welcome change from the cool-silvery light of the moon. Though the sister of the sun would be ideal for his mission soon (if he had any say about it) - it wasn't as of yet. His leads, in the form of people with knowledge and voices, would not be out when darkness cloaked the world. The moon would be his companion only when he had a soft clue as to where his lover was.

But, he didn't have a clue (yet), so - brushing a strand of green hair out of his face - he reveled in his opportunity to enjoy the heat of the sun. Sothe wrapped a few fingers around his shirt and adjusted it carefully before deeming himself presentable for Nevassa. Not that he needed to look even remotely great - what with the Capital trying to right itself from Begnion's occupation and having no opportunity to focus on hygiene - it just helped to charm people.

Even though it had the edge of vanity in it - the idea was necessary; he had an assassin to find, and he needed every advantage he could get. So, after smoothing down his shirt, adjusting his pack (received last night from Daein Castle), and making sure his dagger was in safe reach, Sothe stepped out of the mouth alley he had been standing in for the last few minutes.

The sounds of hammering and shouts were everywhere, making the streets of Nevassa the liveliest they had ever been. Or from what Sothe had seen; he had been living in Daein when King Ashnard had reigned, and that was hardly a 'lively' time. That had been when he was younger. For more recent times, just a few days ago, there had been _no _action in this town - not with Jarod and Numida creating havoc.

Sothe had to admit, this was the best he had ever seen of his hometown, and it was a definite bolster for his spirit. A new spring to his step, the rogue set off into the crowd, stopping to talk when a civilian recognized him as a hero of the war.

"Sir Sothe," a man garbed in simple, but sturdy brown clothes spoke to him eagerly, "It was such an honor to fight under you." Sothe stared at him, trying to spark some kind of memory in his mind of what the man's name was. His silence went a little to long, but the man just smiled good-naturedly, "You don't have to know my name, sir! You were under a lot of pressure in the war."

He paused for breath, "I was surprised many times during the conflict - we would win when the outcome seemed so far… Sir Sothe, you're someone I will look up to eternally."

The green-haired man shifted in discomfort, "Please, don't call me 'Sir Sothe', just 'Sothe' will do - please. Formality makes me uncomfortable." the man looked uncertain for a moment before nodding reluctantly, shuffling leather-covered feet.

"Thank you." Sothe offered the distressed man a barely noticeable smile - luckily, the man knew how he acted normally so he accepted it full-heartedly. The man beamed back, the grin so bright it made Sothe want to flinch.

"So, what _is_ your name?" the rogue asked mostly out of courtesy, smile falling away (which wasn't uncommon for him, so the former-soldier took now notice).

The blonde haired man continued to smile happily, scratching at the back of his neck sheepishly all the while, "Terik Ormond, Sir- I mean…Sothe." he stumbled slightly with the 'sir' and said the rogues name with a long pause just prior.

"Nice to meet you face-to-face, Terik." the mint-haired man considered the possibilities of this man knowing anything about assassins momentarily. Probably not, but there was always the off-chance, and that was a strong enough reason for him. "Terik, may I ask you something?"

The man nodded quickly, jumping at the chance to help his idol, "What is it, Si-" he paused, rethinking his reply, "Sothe?"

"Do you know anything about the world of Assassins?" the rogue decided to phrase his question bluntly, no point beating around the bush. The man blinked and suddenly a wash of emotions flooded his face, the dominant one noticeably known as worried.

After a few moments of waiting for a reply from the honey-haired man, Sothe was about to apologize and tell him to forget about it. However, the man spoke up meekly before he could open his mouth, "If I answer that positively…Are you going to go there?"

Sothe blinked at the pure worry in the man's eyes before a wave of realization hit him - this man had a crush on him. He had a hero worshipper? How unexpected. The green haired man brushed those thoughts away, turning to the stricken-looking man - he had to probe Terik delicately if he wanted any information.

"Not particularly, Terik…I might," the man flinched in fear, but Sothe pressed on, "But not without a good sized group of people with me." Terik relaxed slightly, shoulders easing downwards, and Sothe mentally cheered himself on before continuing, "There might be someone who was kidnapped by someone else." Sothe lied easily and vaguely - figuring there was no harm done.

The man's blue eyes widened drastically, and he stuttered out, "I-I do know something, Sir Sothe!" he flushed and corrected himself hurriedly, "Sothe, I mean." he was nodding frantically and shaking almost enough to worry the rogue.

"Don't worry, Terik, we'll take care of the kidnapping." he assured the trembling man, in response the blonde stopped shuddering, his hero's words comforting his nerves. Sothe tried to picture this man in armor and on the field fighting, but was having a hard time conjuring the image. Oh well, this man was going to help him find Volke, "Terik, perhaps you could tell me what you know over something to drink?"

When the man's blue eyes lit up, Sothe immediately regretted his decision - but what could he do? He needed privacy to get this information. However - he couldn't just let the man hope for something, "Iced juice?" he added meaningfully.

Immediately, the man's shoulders slumped in disappointment - or maybe it was just Sothe's ability to read people. To other civilians and workers passing them, it wouldn't have been noticeable - especially not the way Terik's sky-blue eyes dulled.

Sothe blinked and for a moment, dark-red eyes flashed through his mind's eye - full of that same dullness, hidden much more carefully, hidden to the point that Sothe hadn't even realized that they were hurt until just then. Golden-eyes widened - staring at the blue in front of him, a stronger version of the same pain he had seen in Volke's red three years ago.

Volke - he had been more effected than he had let on, and Sothe had only just now realized? The green-haired youth suddenly felt uncertainty. Would the man ever accept Sothe back into his life? Though Terik showed more pain, it was because he wasn't used to hiding it, unlike Volke.

Sothe was silent for a moment, and slowly Terik pulled out of his sadness to notice the glazed look in his idol's eyes. Despite the fact that his idol had just rejected him, the blonde couldn't push away the concern he felt for him, "Sir Sothe?"

Golden eyes snapped back into awareness and focused back on the honey-haired man in front of him, "I'm sorry, what?" the man shook his head and Sothe shifted on his feet, "Do you still want to go for a drink?" at the forlorn expression on Terik's face, the rogue feared he had just blown his chance for information.

"Y-yes…Someone's been kidnapped, I will do everything to help." he quieted at the end, thinking to himself, _and even though you don't want any romantic thing with me, I want to at a memory that I could pretend to call a date…_

Suppressing the urge to sigh in relief, Sothe offered a gentle smile to the man who's hopes he crushed, "Shall we, then?" he offered an arm to the man, deciding to humor him. Terik broke into a smile, but he understood that this was merely kindness on his idol's part - a sort of understanding of his wishes.

This indeed would contribute to the dreams that he was on a date with Sir Sothe; the blue-eyed man took the offered arm, subtly admiring the smoothness but strength the bare skin offered. He had always thought that the man was handsome, and this idea was only increased by the closeness to his hero he was able to experience on this now memorable day.

As they walked down the busy, light-bathed street, their linked arms drew stares - and despite Sothe's worry that the populace might get the wrong idea, he thought back to those dull blue eyes…and then, to some extent, dull red eyes - he couldn't seem to find it within his heart to pull away.

There were various refreshment shops stationed around the rebuilding Daein city all serving at all times for the restoration of their beloved Capital. Sothe spotted one that was currently scarce of other civilians and set out for it, Terik in tow. The woman at the counter smiled brightly at them, asking in a laughing voice if they would like a large mug for two.

Sothe shook his head negatively, "Two small drinks - I'll have a cherry ice…" he turned to Terik standing beside him, "What would you like?"

He hummed in response before glancing at the simple sheet sitting on the vendor's table, "I'll have a strawberry ice…" Sothe turned to the woman who was already setting to work, the rogue watched in interest.

About two years ago, the mage-counsel of Begnion had come up with a spell that could freeze food no matter the location. Even though it was founded in one area, intelligent magic-wielders around the continent had picked up on it, touching every area but Goldoa with its use. Now, a year after that, the spell was well-developed enough that even common-folk could use it.

Though this had been happening, Sothe hadn't had a chance to observe it - being busy with the Dawn Brigade had its limiting factors. He took his chance now to watch as the woman made their iced-juices; she took two wooden tankards, filled one with dark-red ice and the other with light-red ice. After filling them to the brim, she set them down on a metal plate, the female brushed back a strand of black hair from her eyes and turned to Sothe, "It'll be ready in a few moments, if you would sit down, I'd be happy to bring it to you, Sir Sothe."

The green-haired man sighed inaudibly at the formal-title but nodded anyways, "Thank you, madam, that would be most welcome." he bowed shortly - if only to humor her - and turned away, hesitating when he finally noticed that Terik was no longer with him.

Under a canopy not too far away, the blonde man was already sitting, staring at the hustle-and-bustle around him, as if feeling Sothe's gaze, he turned to the rogue and indicated at him to come sit down. The mint-haired man nodded and joined him, sitting at the chair stiffly - he allowed his posture to relax when Terik looked at him oddly.

When his honey-haired companion failed to start any conversation, Sothe leaned his head back against the wood behind him, eyes closing. He wasn't letting down his guard, he was just cutting off his sight for better use of his hearing - right now, when information was needed, it was necessary to eavesdrop.

"_I lost my bag, Marlin, I know I did! Why weren't you taking more care to watch my things?!"_

"_S-sweetheart, I'm sure you just left it at home…"_

"_I'm pretty sure I would've been aware of keeping my bag at home, idiot!"_

Definitely not what he was looking for.

"_Oh, darling, this is the happiest day of my life…We're free of Begnion and now this…"_

"_So…?"_

"_Yes!"_

Negative.

"_A rare, high-priced ruby? Where the hell are you going to get that?"_

"_It's in a cave…East of here, I believe."_

"_Well, I'm not going, that's too far!"_

"_You're so damn lazy…Fine, I'll get it myself. But I'm not sharing the prize with you."_

"_Waaitt, that's not fair, we're supposed to be friends!"_

Though it piqued his interest as a thief, it wasn't what he was looking for, he was about to listen in further when Terik cleared his throat. Golden eyes snapped open and Sothe sat up in the chair, blinking at the blonde man across from him, and then down at the iced-cherry drink in front of him.

Clearing his throat (a longer chance to think up an excuse as to why he was not paying attention to his companion) before speaking, "Sorry, Terik, I haven't gotten much sleep since the conflict ended - I must of dozed off for a few minutes."

Blue eyes cleared of any possible hurt before filling again with concern, "You should be getting more sleep, Si-Sothe, you've done your part, it's time to rest!" he stopped and coughed in embarrassment, "S-sorry, it isn't really my place to say anything…"

Sothe shook his head, "It's fine. I'll keep that in mind, thanks, Terik." the blonde beamed before picking up his iced-juice and a spoon. "Ah, the check!"

The rogue's companion swallowed his strawberry-flavored ice hastily at reply, "I paid for it, I hope you aren't too upset, Sir - er, Sothe." he lowered his head, smiled softly, and gazed up at the mint-haired man to judge his reaction.

"It's alright…Though I wish we would've split the bill." Sothe reassured, frowning slightly down at his hands folded before him on the wooden table.

"No no, this was quite a treat for me - treating you to iced-juice, Sothe!" blue eyes practically twinkled, as if shouting their agreement with his words. "Honestly, don't be regretful."

Sothe's lips quirked, "If you put it that way - thank you, Terik, for the drink."

"You're welcome!" the beam sent his way almost blinded Sothe, but he hid his flinch, prompting to glance down at his drink and take a spoonful into his mouth. "I never knew this would be such a great day when I stepped into town…" when Sothe determined the words to be more spoken to himself, the green-haired man decided to bring up the topic he was eager for.

Clearing his throat to get the happy man's attention, he stared when he acquired it, "Terik, I was wondering if you could tell me about the world of the Assassins - everything you know." the man's eyes suddenly got a lot more sober at these words.

"Oh…Right. Well, I don't know much, but I know enough - my brother is an assassin, that's why I know anything about the world at all. Anyways, the world of the assassins aren't quite an organization - not enough people work together, there are some, but most are solo killers." he took a breath and lowered his spoon into his juice, when the instrument slid in effortlessly he blinked. Setting the spoon aside, he took a sip of the strawberry drink.

Lowering the cup once again, he started up again, "Sorry - the world of assassins is set underground - set up below a tavern in each Capital City. Nevassa, Melior - somewhere in Begnion as well, but it's too large for anyone but assassins to really know."

"They're even in Begnion?" Sothe asked, incredulity lacing his voice, not really asking for conformation, but voicing his opinion of that. The blonde across from him nodded anyways despite his understanding - he himself surprised by this.

The green-haired rogue apologized quickly for his interruption before quickly indicating with a hand at Terik to continue, "I'm not sure exactly where the tavern is that leads to the underground is, but I'm sure someone does…Once you find this tavern, you have to ask the barkeeper some type of question to get into the underground, anyways…" he inhaled harshly, "You can usually find merchants there at all times, and they know more about the whereabouts of some of the assassins." he paused, "But you wouldn't be interested by that…"

Sothe internally corrected that statement, _you have no idea how much I appreciate this knowledge, Terik… Sorry for lying, but it's necessary._

"I don't know how long it will take for you to find a kidnapped person in there, but I'm sure _you'll_ be able to figure it out, of all people." when Terik's eyes started to get large with his awe of his idol, Sothe knew it was time to leave.

What would be the best way…? Right. "About that - thank you for your help - but I really need to get down their with my allies to save the man." he scanned the blonde's face subtly for any disappointment, luckily, there was none.

"Right, you're right, Sothe! You have people to save even now, and I'm blocking your way!" Terik stood hastily and shuffled his feet nervously. Golden eyes filled with slight amusement at the man's frankness and eagerness.

It would probably be best to reassure him though, "It's fine Terik, I'm sure I still have time." he inclined a head towards the blue-eyed man, "It has been nice talking to you, perhaps we'll meet again someday." he was away before Terik could even question the meaning of his words.

Sothe let his feet swiftly carry him away, stopping when he was a few blocks away from the blonde haired worshipper. Barely winded, Sothe glanced around at his surroundings - many of these buildings were wearing away, and somehow, the burning sun didn't seem as warm in this area. There was also a decided lack of people around in this part. Rubbing his arms to rid himself of goose-bumps, the rogue slowly crept forward, keeping his eyes peeled for any shady characters.

He wouldn't put it past Nevassa to still house thugs or just plain blood-thirsty criminals - that's how long the capital had gone without any order. Then again, when Ashnard had ruled, it wasn't much better. In fact, with the man's promises of high rank in the army, all criminals and brawlers were _trying_ to cause havoc.

A scuttling sound to the left of him, made the rogue tense, he continued walking but continuously kept glancing over his left shoulder. Not too obviously, but enough to watch his back. A splitting sound from somewhere in front of him made the rogue curse internally. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to come this way - but, somehow, something inside of him was telling his brain that this was the right way to go.

Of course, 'the world of assassins' being underground and somewhat shady sounding, this did seem like the ideal spot. However, just how much would he have to go through to reach his destination? A thud echoed through the empty streets, sounding much like a brick meeting with the ground.

Sothe calmly rubbed the hilt of his dagger, the movement looking like he was merely scratching his leg to the eyes of any possible enemies. The shatter of glass and a shadow falling over him made the knife ease its way out of its sheath - the movement was lightning quick and was enough to startle his stalker.

Fazed only for a moment, a man of tall stature and rank smell stumbled towards the rogue in front of him - the mint-haired man just stepped aside, watching with unimpressed eyes as the idiot fell to the ground. How intimidating. Right.

Sothe leapt forward, landing right on top of his clumsy foe - a clean cut to the throat silenced the man's drunken babble. Despite the exceedingly easy battle, the rogue was disappointed by himself, "What I want to know is how a drunk man snuck up on me…"

Shaking his head at himself, the green-haired man continued on a few more steps for pausing once again - wasn't there a noise from in front of him…? He whipped his head to the side just in time for a whistling noise to fly past his ear and Sothe cursed at himself vehemently - if that was another drunk (with luck aim), he was going to stop his mission an train non-stop for a few weeks!

Sothe spun around to the source of the flying knife and growled to see that it was a man dressed completely in black…_An assassin. Ashera, that's the last thing I need at the moment! Nothing for it, though. Where could I run to? No sure-safe place to hide, I'm too far away from civilization to run - who knows how fast he is…_

The rogue jumped backwards as the man suddenly was a blur - reappearing right in front of him, "Damn!" Sothe jumped backwards, throwing a knife at his aggressive attacker, the man dodged just in time, counterattacking with some knives of his own. The rogue dropped to the ground, pushing downwards to propel himself upwards again - landing right in front of the assassin. He ran his dagger down the man's shoulder before he could get away again.

After following him with his eyes, Sothe backed a few paces away from the black-clothed killer, taking a deep-calming breath. They stared at each other for a while, then - golden eyes caught a slight tensing of shoulders on the assassin and breathed in sharply. _Lethality? _Growling in frustration, Sothe sped towards his target with new-found power… _I don't think so._ The man had just barely feigned backwards when a dagger plunged smoothly through his heart.

Flipping backwards, Sothe shuddered in a few, harsh breaths, "That was a little to close." If the killer had pulled of Lethality, that would have been the end of everything, "I need to get myself a Nihil scroll…" after cleaning his blade, he kept it in hand and walked towards the corpse warily. Who knows what other skills the assassin could have?

After determining no breathing, Sothe crouched down and turned the body over - he pulled aside the cowl and took in the face of the man he had killed. Nothing special, normal features, except for the scar on his left cheek - no doubt a scar from battle. Or perhaps a bad childhood; one could never tell from just a quick glance at a corpse.

Sothe stared at the dead face for a moment, considering - would the under-ground let just anyone into their domain? He groaned and slowly stood up - next he took hold of the dead man's legs and pulled him towards a nearby empty stone hut. Black hair dragged through dirt and dust as Sothe struggled to bring the body into the house.

Once indoors, he dropped the man's legs with a thud and spun around to check for any more enemies, seeing none he turned back to his latest kill. Crouching down to his knees once again, the rogue scolded himself for what he was about to do, but - as usual - it was necessary. Biting his lip, he slowly rid the man of his clothes until he was in nothing but his undergarments.

_Who knows where these clothes have been…And I'm wearing them - Ashera this is messed up. _Sothe pulled the mass of black into his arms and stepped a good few feet away from the robbed man. He ran his hands along the fabric, searching for any remaining belongings. Fingers caught on something and the rogue nimbly reached into the shirt, finding pockets hidden along the fabric.

He blinked at the feel of a well carved item, he pulled it out curiously and stared at the smooth, stone sigil resting on his palm. It was a black cat, a trail of dark blue flame on one side of it… _What the…I wonder what it is? _Sothe shrugged after a moment and pocketed it, perhaps it would be useful, _I feel dirty for doing this, stealing from the dead. _He sighed and pushed the thoughts away, going back to his search of the mans belongings.

Knives, a vulnerary, two daggers - one well used - , and a scroll. Once again curious, Sothe stared at the parchment, examining the markings visible from the outside. He read the words as well as he could and deemed it safe to open, however, the paper remained sealed closed. _Curious…I'll just keep it for now._

He glanced down at the stolen clothes, sighed, and stood up - this was all just a safety precaution…Even so, it felt so _wrong_. Sothe tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it onto the ground, he pulled at his gloves, flexing his hand afterwards. After setting the gauntlets down, he unbuckled his belt, training his ears for any noise outside of the hut. Gently he laid his belt pouch right next to his feet, mindful of any possible delicate items he might have inside.

After undoing the laces of his boots, he pulled them off and let his pants slid off his hips - the fabric making a slight thudding noise. Sothe let the various hidden weapon holsters stay where they were; taking a deep breath, clearing his mind of any negative thoughts on what he was about to do - he reached for the dead assassin's black pants… _This is for another chance at seeing Volke…It's worth it. _It _was_ a reason. A good enough one for Sothe.

After pulling on the man's clothes, he shivered away any disturbed feelings - now was not the time, and this gave him a better chance of entering the underground. Shifting from foot to foot, he tested how the garments fit - loose, baggy, roomy. He hoped he wouldn't trip over the pant legs…There was also the matter of it being very obvious he was not the same assassin who had originally wore these clothes. Would the tavern keeper actually notice the small details? Did he even need to wear this outfit in the first place?

He was going into the world of assassins, it was highly unlikely that they would just let anyone in…Nor would they not notice the tiny details. _Goddess, what have I gotten myself into?_ Shaking his head at himself, Sothe snapped back into reality to face the situation at hand.

He stared down at his clothes still on the floor, he couldn't leave them, but he didn't have a large bag that he could use. Staring a moment longer at the discarded clothes, an idea popped into his mind. They could fit into the loose folds of his clothes with a little manipulation. It might actually make him look like he was wearing the right sized garments.

He neatly layered the assassin's clothes with his own, tying it tighter together with his belt - it wouldn't do to have a random green shirt slip out of his black one in the middle of trying to find information. After his clothes were tied to his person, the mint-haired man let the black shirt of his victim fall down over the mass of fabric.

Staring down at himself, Sothe nodded at his work - he did indeed look more like his clothes fit…Bulkier, a muscled assassin, not like the lithe rogue he really was. _This could work if I play my part right. _Sothe rolled his eyes at the fact, _Yeah, that'll be easy, if we pretend I actually know the man's mannerisms._

The rogue rolled his eyes before reaching down for his belt pouch and the cowl the dead man had worn earlier. Strapping on the pouch - now slightly heavier with the loot he had taken of the assassin - Sothe pushed away any second thoughts and slowly pulled on the black cover for his face.

Despite outward appearances, it was easy to see through the black material hiding his features from sight - Sothe tested walking in the new clothes… He stumbled, yelping slightly as he almost landed cowl-first onto the ground. Damn pants, he'd have to fix them before he went anywhere, bending down, Sothe rolled them upwards…Hopefully that would do, but it wasn't promised that they would actually stay up for the course of this little adventure.

A quick glance outside told Sothe that he had been taking quite a while, the sun was now starting to set - but, this probably wasn't a problem for where he was going. The rogue moved forward, but a scraping feeling against his skin made him pause - oh, right, the knife wound. _I'm wearing a dead man's outfit that still has his blood on it…This is so wrong._

As the rogue continued towards the exit of the hut, it struck him that he had been thinking that a lot lately - _the things we do for a person we love…_ When the cool, evening air brushed across his hand through the fabric of his glove, Sothe let his eyes scan the area for any possible hints that would tell him where to go. Nothing…Except perhaps the area he had first seen the assassin - he might have been heading towards the tavern before Sothe had shown up.

The mint-haired youth walked warily towards that part of the street, keeping his eyes open for any other possible attackers. At the same time he kept his focus up, straining his ears for any possible human sounds that would announce the closeness of his destination.

He only heard a faint noise after darkness had finally fallen across Nevassa, cloaking it in shadows - it almost sounded like laughter…Sothe scurried across the empty, gray streets of the city, golden eyes tracing every building still intact. The sound of a door squeaking made him stop in his tracks, he glanced to his left and saw a small flicker of light. Then it was gone, its departure made with the noise of a door closing - Sothe swallowed his apprehension and crept towards the medium-sized building.

The windows he saw offered no light, but only because they were blocked by heavy, black drapes - aiming for secrecy of the building. This was his destination, and suddenly, Sothe felt a little doubt. There was a chance he could be killed, and that would defeat the purpose of him coming this far. But if he left now just because of his nerves, he'd never get a better chance to find Volke.

This risk…_It's worth it._

Sothe swallowed and reached for the surprisingly untarnished door handle, he eased away his nervousness with a breath and pushed the door open. The room was quiet except for a few murmurs from one assassin to another. No one spared him a glance and Sothe breathed a sigh of relief, after a quick glance he spotted the bar-keeper. The man was graying, but had a certain air about him that shouted 'experience' and not to mess with him - he wore plain clothes, but it was obvious that the baggy fabric was hiding his true build. It was a good disguise - it gave him the appearance of a weak old man to the foolish, and that was disarming.

Sothe had good enough sense to see these details however, Volke had been a good teacher - despite the fact that some thought that they had just fooled around during their training sessions. The mint-haired youth approached the deceiving man and was glad to see he had his attention.

"Shadow-Dancer…" wise eyes seemed to read him through his cowl and Sothe immediately knew that the man wasn't fooled. _What will he do? _"Or the new Shadow-Dancer at any rate." when the rogue blinked in confusion the man smirked, "You know little about the assassins, don't you, boy?"

Cover blown, the rogue nodded, "Yes, indeed I don't."

The man sighed wearily, "The names Revan - that's all you need to know about me. Here's what I mean about you being the new Shadow-Dancer. Whenever a person kills a previous assassin, they immediately receive the rights to come forward to the underground and take the killer's rank. For when you kill an assassin, you prove yourself to be stronger." Revan cleared his throat.

"However, someone coming to receive their new title is uncommon - not many people know about the assassin underground. But it does happen." he glanced at Sothe again, making the rogue suppress the urge to flinch. "Since you're here, there's no backing out now…You'll take Landon's place and become the new Shadow-Dancer."

Sothe couldn't speak, _this wasn't part of the plan…Me, an assassin? That's ridiculous! _"I'm afraid I can't become an assassin, I'm not on the right path." knowledgeable eyes seemed to see right through him again, this time the rogue stood tall.

"Rogues have the potential to become assassins; the fighting style is close enough, just not as skillful. But - you killed Shadow-Dancer, you obviously have skill enough for an assassin." Revan shot back.

_Was Shadow-Dancer a famous killer or something? Sounds like it. _"I see." _Though I never planned for this to happen, this could help my situation…I could gain some respect and get information on Volke more easily. _"I have no choice, I suppose, so I'll accept this …Raise. What do I need to do?"

Revan's lips twitched and slowly he smirked, a gleam in his eye, "You'll need a contract, a scroll that works like a master seal, only it's specifically for Assassins." he sighed, "However, getting one in current times is a bit tricky…"

Sothe blinked, that sounded like… "I think I might have one." the older man stopped and raised a brow, 'hmming' in question. The rogue reached into his belt-pouch and felt around for the rolled up piece of paper that he had gotten off of …Landon, was it? He pulled it out and showed it to the bar-keeper in front of him.

If the man was curious about how he had gotten it, he didn't show it, "Well, that makes things less complicated." he grunted, "Alright, take that into the room across the way…To open it you need a drop of your blood, and then you'll need another to sign it."

Simple enough, "Right, will do." the younger man replied before turning on his heel and walking towards the indicated room. He pulled on the brass knob and stepped through the doorway, shutting the wood behind him - after he determined there was no trap waiting for him, Sothe glanced down at the scroll clutched in his hand.

_No turning back now_. He took knife out of one of the holsters on his legs and pulled off his finger-less black gloves. He made a small, clean slice on the hand not used dominantly - then he held out the contract, letting a droplet of blood drop onto it. The scroll opened easily, he breathed through his nose before reading the contents of the document. It was definitely what the old man had said it was - a contract that would bind him to the work of an assassin. Sothe hesitated, hand held turned upwards - wound away from the parchment - in a frozen motion. _This will get me closer to Volke…It's worth it. _Yet he still hesitated, _Micaiah…I still want to protect you. Will this contract stop me from doing that? _No… _I will grow stronger if I do this, and then, I can truly watch out for you._

That was all he needed; he turned his palm downwards and watched as another drop of blood slowly started to tremble from its place on his cut. Finally, it was pulled by gravity and met with the gray paper of the assassin's contract. Without warning, the paper burst into flame and Sothe dropped it with a small yelp - startled. A flash of light blinded him and the rogue vaguely noted that this room was without any windows - as to not draw attention from the outside. Then thought was pushed away and a feeling of strength coursed through his veins - a blinding golden light surrounded him like a cocoon and he let himself get swept away.

The clothes he had felt so dirty in seemed to cease to exist and a new, cooler cloth encased him snugly…The power flowing through his body like a wave slowed to a steady trickle. Sothe finally let himself breath as the light dispersed, golden eyes opened and once again he was in a dark, windowless room.

He blinked when he twitched his mouth - feeling cloth move with it …_A mask? _Curious about the other changes in his clothing, Sothe picked up his hands so that they were in front of his face. Dark green, almost black, fingerless gloves stretched across his skin. Not much of a change there except for the color change…The black boots on his feet were much the same as well.

Pants were no longer beige, but colors that would blend into the night easier - they were the same fabric type except for the inside, which was smoother and made much less noise when he moved. The holsters on his leg were not brown anymore, but pure black. His belt pouch (still filled with the same items he had started with) was now forest green. His shirt was snugger, black and dark green themed and still cut off to show his stomach - it was held together at the front with dark laces. He was pleased to find that the new sleeves did nothing to impair his movements.

The mask stretched across his face connected to an undershirt and was dark-green like the vest part of his shirt. Despite there being three layers on his chest, it was surprisingly cooler in this outfit than in his normal rogue attire.

Sothe had to admit, this was actually very gratifying - he felt like he could just melt into the shadows with the colors, and move easily with the new fabric. Nodding to himself, after seeing that nothing was missing in his pack except for the contract, Sothe stepped outside again. He noticed eyes on him and this time the quiet chatter did talk.

…_What? _He walked once again towards Revan, "Er, is something odd about my appearance?" the man was also staring at him though.

"To think…Shadow-Dancer getting killed by …A _boy_!" the older man seemed to be speaking to himself, but Sothe took in the words. _Ah, so he probably was well known…And skilled. …How did I kill him then? Did I get lucky? Did he get careless or overconfident?_

When the man failed to say anything more - instead staring at Sothe as if he had grown three heads, the newly-made assassin spoke up, "About the underground…?"

Revan jumped and his eyes snapped out of their faraway look, "Right…I need your mark of identity." at Sothe's puzzled gaze, he added -surprisingly lacking any exasperation, "Shadow-Dancer had a small cat figurine." he paused, "Or the previous Shadow-Dancer did…"

The mint-haired man nodded, reaching once again into his belt pouch, this time searching for the statue of the flame marked feline. He pulled it out and showed it to Revan, the man merely nodded distantly, "In here…" he moved aside the a box on the floor of his bar, Sothe blinked at the tiny space revealed. That was how assassins got into the underground?

An image of Volke getting onto his hands and knees and crawling through a small space like a child flashed through his mind and Sothe stifled a small laugh. Well, if his lover had done it, he could as well. Nodding to Revan, the former rogue approached the entrance and crouched down, crawling through the space… A thud from behind him announced that the box as back in place. He glanced around his surroundings and was surprised to see that the crawl space opened up into a tunnel.

Sothe stood, wiping himself off of dust accumulated from the gray stone walls and floors. The assassin began the trek down the tunnel - judging by the feel of things, the word of assassins was going to be rather deep underground.

------

There was a waterway underneath the tavern, luckily not connected to the sewers - and Sothe marveled at how it looked like a river in this underground world. There were buildings everywhere, stuck close together, making tiny alleyways in between. Sothe's eyes widened to see laundry hanging from one side of a building to another - where there people actually living here? There were vendors everywhere, making the place look not too much different from Nevassa. It was like another city beneath a city…And there were more around the continent?

Sothe shook his head, _only a box is in the way of this place from Nevassa… _But, it _was_ protected. Assassins called this place their base, someone would be hard pressed to infiltrate it for negative purposes. _I can't believe this has been here all this time…For longer than I've been alive as well, I mean, Volke's been a part of this world for quite a while. Huh - Volke…You never told me about this before. _But Sothe understood why, _You were waiting until you could take me on as an apprentice. Like we had agreed, before I…Left. I'm sorry, Volke. I hope I get a chance to say that to you personally soon._

Shaking of his thoughts, the mint-haired youth continued his trek down the cool-underground city streets, searching out a vendor to find. There was one, selling what looked like malleable leather, "You there, how about buying something today?" the brown-bearded man called out to him.

Sothe shook his head, "I'm not buying today, I'm afraid, I was wondering if I could ask you about an assassin?" the man blinked and looked slightly crestfallen.

"Er, sorry, young assassin, I don't know much about the assassins that come and go." he shrugged, "I can't help you." Sothe nodded before turning to walk away. Something caught in the corner of his eye, however - he paused and stared at it fully.

There was a white leather pouch, heavy duty - and one of the few leather items already made into something, "Excuse me, how much for that?" the man, who had been scanning the city for any possible customers turned back to him.

"You want to buy something?" he glanced down to what Sothe was pointing at, "Ah, yes - 100 gold for that belt pouch, young assassin."

Golden eyes stared at it, mind focused on Micaiah, he thought to his money - he had enough… From what he had taken from the former Shadow-Dancer, and what he had been received for his services to Daein, more than enough. "I'll buy it."

The man brightened, "Thank you, young sir, come again!" Sothe nodded at him before turning away, "Ah, young sir, if you want information, I'd suggest on that part of the city." he indicated across the canals with his hand.

"Thank you." Sothe headed towards the bridge that would take him towards the other side of the city, as the vendor had suggested. He found another shopkeeper - this time selling blades - he absently felt his current stock.

The big-chested woman smirked at him, "Interested in something, boy?" she seemed to push out her considerable bust towards him. Sothe smoothly avoided it, genuinely uninterested in her advances - he smirked back at her.

"Some weapons would be the idea." she pouted, but pulled back away from him - shifting her shirt so that her breasts were decently covered.

After crossing her arms she spoke in a more businesslike tone than the one she had used earlier (seductive she had been aiming for, probably.) "Alright, what'll it be?" he pointed at three of the finely made steel daggers and two sets of iron knives. "Right then." she bundled them up properly before exchanging his gold with her weapons.

"Anything else?"

Sothe nodded, "I need the whereabouts of an assassin?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, can't help you there, little assassin - you should go to Jormand Leviens, he usually keeps track of that kind of stuff more than anyone. …For a price." she rolled her eyes, "Good luck, assassin." she pointed towards a building, "He lives in there."

_A price…? _"Thanks." he passed her a coin which she caught with surprising skill, she winked and smirked her thanks. He walked away, slightly amused by the woman. The building loomed ahead of him, and Sothe picked up his pace, beginning to get eager.

He opened the door only to come face-to-face with a greasy old man, "What do we have here?" the man rasped out, smiling toothily - showing of rotting gums and canines. His breath blew right into Sothe's nose and he fought the urge to gag. _Please don't be Jormand…_

"Jormand Leviens?" he asked slowly.

The man grinned wider, laughing as if to purposely breath onto Sothe's face, he backed up a step and flourished his hands, "The one and only, young sir." he straightened (as much as possible) and ran a hand through oily gray hair. _Thanks, Ashera, _Sothe growled internally.

"Good," _not, _"I heard you keep track of assassins." _are you going to do that to me too? Oh goddess, please don't._

Jormand cackled merrily and stepped back into the building, ushering Sothe after him, who reluctantly followed, "Why, that's my hobby, young sire." he replied. _Disturbing hobby, but if it helps me find Volke, I'll deal._

Sothe sighed, "Could I ask you the location of," Sothe searched his memory quickly before coming up with what he needed, "…The Fireman?" the man stopped and was silent for a moment before turning around to face the green-haired assassin with a grin.

"For a price."

_Of course… _"What do you ask of me?" the former rogue's voice was tired, but willing.

Another cackle and… "There is a rare ruby that I want. Bring it to me and I'll tell you about Volke - or the Fireman." he smiled, this time more soberly. "Need more information on this ruby I ask for?" Sothe looked at the man warily. _What's the catch, you old lunatic?_

"What would that cost?"

A giggle - A wince, "Why, 5,000 gold will do nicely for a clue." Sothe growled almost inaudibly, fortunately enough for the old man to miss it.

"I'll pass."

The smile faltered but was back up in a few seconds, "If you insist, young sire." he shrugged, "I'll be here waiting for that ruby, young sir." he turned on his heel with a grace that shouldn't have been possible from a man of that caliber.

Sothe watched him go; now he was on his own, trying to look for a ruby. _Do the troubles never end… _Thoughts trailed off and suddenly it struck Sothe like a sniper's arrow - those two men he had listened in on earlier…

'"_A rare, high-priced ruby? Where the hell are you going to get that?"_

"_It's in a cave…East of here, I believe."_

"_Well, I'm not going, that's too far!"_

"_You're so damn lazy…Fine, I'll get it myself. But I'm not sharing the prize with you."_

"_Waaitt, that's not fair, we're supposed to be friends!"'_

A cave east of Nevassa, that was his next destination - and another step closer to Volke… He'd do it for his old lover - it was worth it.

------

A/N: R&R

Word Count if you're curious: 8,105.


	2. The Ruby and the Speaking Heart

**One or the Other**

The Ruby and the Speaking Heart

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters, plot, or anything else from Fire Emblem._

-------------

It was a relief to finally make it outside, the greenery and clean air a welcome change from the city streets of Nevassa - or the damp air of the underground. Sothe was refreshed from the scenery and let his legs speed him down the countryside, in search of the cave that housed the rare ruby. Luckily he had overheard the two treasure-hunters earlier, he hadn't been willing to pay 5,000 gold for a single hint. Speaking of the men, Sothe wondered if he would have to fight them for the ruby, or if he could just avoid them completely.

If they hadn't found the ruby yet, it wouldn't be much of a problem - but if they had, he didn't really feel like killing any more people. Then again, he could just steal it from them, unless they were more skilled then they seemed.

Tossing green hair, Sothe shook away his thoughts and turned his eyes to his surroundings - looking for any formations in the earth that would tell of a cave. He spun in a complete circle before sighing quietly, wishing that he had listened in on the treasure hunters at least a little longer. The description he had was too vague to be much help…At least he was going in the right direction.

Another searching look - well, for all he knew, he could have already passed in by now, and was just moving forward aimlessly. The more he stood here doing nothing, the more chance he was giving his rivals to find his target. "Damn it… I have to get that ruby, this is my best chance."

Sothe murmured to himself, rubbing his temple irritably - with his eyes closed, he was able to hear distant human words. Golden eyes blinked and the newly-turned assassin was suddenly as still as a statue - eyes straining for further noise.

"_C…Oaf, s-p!" _A loud yell and Sothe was bolting left towards the echoing sound, heart beating and hope rising in his eyes. With any luck, the ones making the noise were his rivals, and they could either lead him to the cave or were already there.

Of course them being close meant that he would have to get them out of the way - but hopefully he would just have to knock them out. Sothe upped his pace when the human voices started getting louder, eyes narrowing and attempting to see further. He slowed to a stop when his cover of trees thinned out, leaning against a yew and peeking out from around the side. Sothe was relieved to see the mouth of a cave and two men standing in front of it.

One man, most likely the leader from the look in his eyes, was standing with his shoulders set and his mouth a thin line. His stature wasn't the largest, but he was taller than Sothe - but muscle-wise they were probably the same, or really close. The man was currently pinning his friend with an upturned heated glare, green eyes flashing - Sothe could practically feel the exasperation emitting from him.

Gold eyes turned to the reluctant companion of the first and promptly widened; the man towered over his companion, but the intimidation he might have gained from that was canceled out by the frightened look in his eye.

They were speaking, and Sothe leaned in slightly so that he could hear, "B-but, Yeison, this cave is dark and s-scary!" the giant man brushed a large hand through his red hair, "I don't wanna go in, there could be sub-humans in there ready to eat us!" Sothe rolled his eyes at the man's whiny voice, and narrowed them at the use of 'sub-human'.

"There's not going to be any sub-humans, idiot. Now come on, that ruby could be stolen from us at any moment." his friend continued to whimper in fear, "You dolt, there's nothing to be scared of, it's just a stupid cave!" he glared up at his scared friend only to frown in concern the man was completely unresponsive, "…Jeremiah?" the man fell forward and his shorter friend hastily jumped aside as to not be crushed. Sothe's eyes narrowed at the sight and searched for the unseen attacker, _another person who wants the ruby? Or perhaps an assassin after his mark…There is a chance these dullards could have made someone unhappy with them._

Sothe kept himself hidden and watched as Yeison spun around frantically, trying to see the man who had killed his friend, but to no avail. The assassin watching this from the sidelines however, caught a glimpse of the new arrival and was keeping his eyes trained on him.

Dressed in dark-red, the man kept to the shadows easily enough to fool the spinning man still in front of the cave. Despite it being slightly cowardly, he would wait until the man had taken out the other treasure-hunter before making his move. He still didn't know his limits with this new promotion, and he wasn't about to try to take on two fighters quite yet. Not until he knew what his skill was.

Yeison was still trying to see the mysterious assassin when said man was suddenly on top of him, shoving a needle into his skin. Sothe blinked at the sight and eyed the victorious fighter warily as he stood up, his victim dropping limply from his arms.

What was coated on the needles? Strong poison was a possibility, since the treasure hunters had dropped instantly from the insertion. Or perhaps he hadn't killed them, merely paralyzed them - if that was the case this indeed was another man out for the ruby, not out for a mark.

_A dangerous man to compete against then…But I have to take care of him here, fighting in a cave with a man who wields needles is not the best idea. I need room to move. _Sothe slowly eased his body around the trunk of the tree he was leaning against and kept his eyes focused on the man's back facing him. He was just about to get closer when the man suddenly turned around and threw a knife at him, Sothe quickly dodged, meeting with the forest floor.

Black eyes watched him before the man ran forwards, dagger drawn and aimed at Sothe - _no needles…Does he mean to kill me then? _Golden eyes narrowed and he flipped backwards when the sharp point of the dagger tried to meet with his flesh. Sparing no time to completely land, he used his momentum to skid backwards, drawing his own weapon just as he slowed.

The blade was barely out of its sheath when a red blur was right in front of him, a flash of silver aiming for his throat - Sothe parried fluidly before counterattacking, sending the man a few paced back. The assassins faced each other, two sets of eyes warily observing the other. The red-garbed man was taller and finely toned while the green-garbed one was shorter and faster.

Sothe tightened his grip on the hilt of his dagger before running forwards, the man moved to meet his weapon but the green-haired man rolled to his left. Blinking in surprise the opposing assassin turned awkwardly to follow the shorter fighter. But Sothe was already out of sight, creeping up behind the unaware killer silently - in one swift movement, he had slammed his fist into the man's face. The man fell to his knees before falling unconscious on the earthen ground.

"I sure hope I don't regret letting you live…It won't do to have you following me." Sothe spoke to the unresponsive assassin before turning away and walking towards the entrance of the cave. _Must be a pretty valuable ruby to get this much attention from so many people. _Hopefully someone hadn't already gotten it and had left.

Taking a deep breath and telling himself internally to calm down, Sothe stepped into the mouth of the cavern, narrowing his eyes in the darkness. _Why didn't I bring a torch? I'm getting too eager. _The former-rogue scolded himself.

He paused after stumbling over something unseen, letting his eyes adjust to the blackness of the cave - he was really hurting for some light now. Going back into town, however, was not an option - time was wasting away and at any moment someone could take the ruby and make off with it.

Sothe, after being able to see vague shapes in the dimness, started moving forward - ears listening for any echoes that shouldn't be there. He trailed his hand idly over the cool, damp stone, grasping onto it when his footing slipped slightly across the slimy ground. The sound of his footsteps was his only companion as he walked through the cave, making an eerie echo as they bounced off the walls.

The lone assassin didn't let this get to him - instead he occupied his time with feeling the slick walls for any noticeable changes. So far, there had been nothing - no change in the texture and only a slight decrease in the size of the tunnel he was traveling through.

It seemed to be endless, but the logical part of Sothe's mind told him that it hadn't been that long… However, with the days events - talking to Terik, taking down the previous Shadow-Dancer, becoming the next Shadow-Dancer…And finally fighting that red-garbed assassin, he was beginning to get exhausted. Biting his lip in indecisiveness, Sothe leaned against the wall to the right of him and tried to make his mind ponder the good things about sleep.

However, his brain seemed to turn off at the feel of a solid surface behind his back - next thing he knew, he was lowering himself down to the ground. Golden eyes slowly fluttered shut and his furrowed brow soon smoothed as restful sleep overtook him…

"…_I'm sorry." the words were said quietly and sadly. The feel of moving lips on the boys neck slowed down until they were merely resting on the skin offered to them. "I-…" surprisingly soft lips silenced the apology._

_Red eyes glanced upwards at the teenager standing before his kneeled form, lips turning down into a frown, "I understand, Sothe. There's no need to apologize."_

_Sothe closed his eyes, eyes stinging, "Why aren't you angry at me, Volke?"_

"_Because I know why you're doing this…" the voice trailed off, "Or maybe because I don't know how to be mad at you." he sighed, "I can't even make myself to be angry at you, and then, there isn't a point to try anyways. You have your family to go back to."_

_His older lover was usually only this serious when he talked when he was giving Sothe training tips… To hear him so dull and precise made the younger male want to flinch and tell him to stop. To be his usual teasing, surprisingly-perverted-at-times self instead. But he couldn't make the words come, he could only stare downwards at the kneeling assassin in front of him._

_Strong arms pulled him downwards again and lips were once again attacking his neck with open-mouthed wet kisses. Sothe breathed out, a pleased moan escaping his mouth…He wound skinny arms around the older man's neck and rested his forehead in brown locks. Eyes were shut tightly and he tried desperately to forget that he wouldn't be seeing this man tomorrow._

_Sothe bit his lip and clenched his arms tighter around his lover's neck, making the man pull away and look upwards at the pained face above him. "Sothe?"_

"_I…Want to help Daein, but I - Volke, I don't want to leave you." his voice ended in a whisper, truth ringing in the air._

_Volke sighed, "I don't want you to leave either, but…You're going through with this, so I don't want you to regret it anymore." he stared at Sothe, eyes hard - conveying to Sothe that he was serious. "If you keep doing so, it'll just hurt you in the end."_

"_Volke…Are you angry?"_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_I want to see you again one day."_

_Volke sighed, "I don't know if it'll happen…" at the pained expression on his younger lover's face he winced regretfully. He pressed his lips to Sothe's cheek, pulling his small frame into his arms, "I can't promise anything."_

_Sothe exhaled into his lover's shoulder, that's what he should have been expecting. "I know."_

_The assassin let a pained expression wash across his face, "It'll be hard - letting you go, my little thief." he brushed his lips across the green-haired teenager's neck - inhaling the scent of him. They had just gotten out of the stream near camp, so his personal scent was easily detected. Volke took advantage of this and breathed in deeply, letting his eyes slid shut in comfort._

_The thief in his arms melted into his embrace, sharing his warmth and sighing softly - his legs fell into place wrapped around his lover's thighs. An ungloved hand worked its way into damp green locks and Sothe purred at the feeling of fingers stroking his scalp._

"_I'll miss you."_

"_And I you…Little thief."_

Golden eyes slowly flickered open, then narrowed in confusion at the sight of a grimy, dark brown wall in front of him. _Oh, right. Ruby. Cave. Old, creepy, oily man with information on…Volke. _"Volke - do you still think about me?" receiving no answer and certainly not expecting one, Sothe pulled himself up from his spot against the wall, wincing as his back ached at the movement. He cracked his stiff joints and moaned in pleasure, _that's better._

He glanced around at the cave, glad that his vision had gotten more used to the darkness since he had gone to sleep. However, it didn't give him much of a hint as to how far he had to go or how long he had been resting up against the wall. It just gave him more reasons to get moving and find the ruby.

Sothe slowly felt the ground with his foot and pulled back a moment later with a grimace - somehow, it had gotten even more slippery than before. A step forward and he was stumbling onto his knees, _why did the cave's interior suddenly change? _He searched ahead of him, scanning the area for any possible reasons for the change. It seemed more gray down there than black…Was there a light further down? But that didn't explain the sudden change on the ground…

The mint-haired assassin lowered a hand down and felt the ground beneath him, frowning when he felt an unnatural substance… Not something that should be found in a cave. Sothe raised a few slime-covered fingers and frowned, _even I can feel a type of magical energy emitting from it. _He wiped the digits on the dry (compared to the floor) cavern wall.

Standing once again, the assassin slowly eased his way a few steps and nodded when the substance on the floor failed to trip him once again. _It'll take me a while, but I think I can keep moving. Hopefully it doesn't go on for the rest of the way. _The former rogue slid a foot a few inches forward before setting his weight on it and moving his other foot next.

A few minutes of this and he barely noticed the difference in his surroundings since he had started moving, _at this rate I'll take forever. Is this going to be worth it? Thank Ashera no one's around to see this. I'd look like a complete fool. …I am a complete fool. _Narrowing his eyes, Sothe slowly hunched his shoulders and bent his knees, taking a deep breath.

After a moment, he was running forward - well gliding forward at any rate…You couldn't even call it that due to the bumpiness of the terrain underneath the slime. Sothe slid his shoes across the unknown goop, balancing himself every time it felt like he was going to fall flat on his face.

He kept his eyes forward and eventually he could see more of the grayness that had been barely visible before…Around a corner and he was suddenly blinded by the light at the end of the tunnel - he squinted aimlessly ahead, trying to adjust his eyes. _That was sudden._

Positioning a hand in front of this face, he started a slow pace again - slowly blinking as the light entered his vision. The sound of running water entered his ears and Sothe's curiosity was slowly piqued - making his way slightly faster but enough to trip on the ooze covered ground.

Soon enough the tunnel widened out into a cavern and the mint-haired youth was able to see a small, yet-running trickle of water in the ground. He scanned the open area for the source of light - there was a golden stone in the wall. _That looks valuable…I wonder if I'm close to the ruby?_

He spotted a hole in the ceiling of the cave and narrowed his eyes in thought - he took a step forward and blinked when he noticed that it was clear of any ooze. Turning his back on the hole for a moment, he glanced at the tunnel behind him…On the ground - was nothing? _What happened to the imparities on the floor? _Sothe touched the ground with his foot and blinked when he felt nothing there. _So it _was_ put there by a type of magic…_

Shaking his head, the assassin walked away and moved towards the hole in the cavern ceiling - stopping when he was right beneath it. Now, how to get up there. A quick glance showed him that it was impossible, but a slow, searching one brought his eyes to a type of natural ladder on the cave's wall. _That doesn't look hazardous at all, _Sothe thought sarcastically, _let's give it a shot anyway._

Approaching the wall, the mint-haired youth eyed the protruding rocks dubiously - they lead upwards, all the way up to the ceiling, and then to the hole in the wall. _A little too convenient if you ask me. _Shrugging, the assassin grabbed hold of one of the higher rocks above him with his right hand, he tested it for looseness. A moment later he was satisfied, he settled his feet on two lower ones, then his left hand found another hold.

Slowly, checking every rock for danger, Sothe eased his way up the wall, he glanced over his shoulder to see how far the hole was. He cursed when he realized he would have to travel this way across the ceiling as well, _good goddess - this is going to be tough. _Slowly, he reached upwards, curling his feet around their places on the rocks beneath him and grabbed a hold on a rock on the cavern roof. He pulled one foot upwards and cursed as it pulled at his body before it reached a stone.

Breathing through his nose, Sothe pulled up another foot and tightened his hands' hold on their rocks instinctively, heart jumping. Shaking his head, trying to get his mind off of the 8ft drop to the ground if he fell. The former rogue climbed until he his back was parallel to the floor, luckily the hole was just a few stones away - he continued to move until his head could see the room the hole lead to.

He sighed and raised his left arm to wrap it around the rim of the entrance to the new room of the cavern - once secured, the right one joined it and he let his feet drop. Grunting quietly he pulled himself upwards and rested his knees on the new floor, breathing irregular. As he caught his breath his eyes trailed around the room - taking in the sudden cleanliness. It was clear of dirt, and there seemed to be moonstones everywhere, making the room glow.

Sothe stood slowly and circled around, blinking behind him when he saw a red glow, _the ruby? I sure hope so, I'm not sure how much longer I can stand this place. _Sothe walked towards the crimson light and entered a new tunnel, relief washed over him as he saw the ruby at the very end.

Swallowing his excitement, Sothe delicately stepped onto the floor, warily checking for slime, weakness (that would result in the floor breaking), and anything else that might be set up. When feeling nothing, Sothe still continued to walk gingerly, fearing that since victory was so close, anything could happen. He was about halfway to the ruby when he heard a cracking noise from behind him - golden eyes widened and chanced a glance backwards.

The floor looked just about ready to crumble now…Sothe froze and considered his options - he could continue walking slowly or run for the jewel not to far away now. Walking might take too long, and the cracking could catch up with him, while running might agitate it further. _Why is gaining this thing so damn hard? Stupid, creepy old man._

His options were forgotten when the floor behind him suddenly just started crumbling, with another curse, this time external, Sothe started running. He could feel the cave beneath his feet start to tremble and he jumped forwards, barely gaining his balance back before he was off again.

The ruby was so close now…He could just leap forward and grab it - the floor beneath his heel fell away and he stumbled. Well, then that's what he'd have to do. Gathering tension into his legs, he jumped just in time for the last of the tunnel to fall away behind him. The jewel was right in front of him and he squeezed his hand around it tightly, clenching eyes closed as the small room housing the ruby shattered.

His footing slipped and he was falling with the cavern's rock walls and floors towards the interior of the dark part of the cave. Though he could see nothing, he heard the cracking of stone meeting with a rough landing, and Sothe braced himself for impact, fist still holding the ruby. He met floor rolling and groaned as he was almost crushed by a chunk of wall.

Standing and dodging out of the way of the still falling debris, Sothe looked around desperately for any way out of this mess. He blinked when the sound of rushing water filled his ears, suddenly, his feet were soaked and he was turning around. _You've got to be kidding me…_

A huge wave of water crashed through a tunnel that had been revealed when the debris came down and smashed the wall. Sothe took a deep breath just as the water slammed in over his head, he let his body go with the flow, eyes straining to see anything he might run into.

He was run into a wall and grunted in pain, eyes widening a moment later as his lungs screamed for air - he fought against the roiling waves towards the surface. He broke through, breathing in frantically before his head was once again submerged.

Sothe slipped the ruby, miraculously still in his hands, into his soaked belt pouch - he needed all the swimming skill he had to keep himself alive. Slowly he floated to the uneven water's surface and breathed in before dunking his head and using his arms to propel himself along with the aquatic course.

There was only inky blackness in the depths of the water, and Sothe prayed to the goddess that that might change soon. He raised his head for a gulp of air and blinked when he saw a faint light, the water he was swimming with soon slowed and he let himself relax. The water no longer was dragging him, instead it was more like a gentle, lazy river. Sothe sighed as he paddled forward, and winced when his toe hit against something…

_The floor? _Sothe eased himself down and was relieved when he was able to stand in the now immobile water. The dim light let his eyes see a little so he glanced around, curious as to why the water had stopped it's torrent. He saw that the water was now slowly splashing right beneath another hole in the cave, in the direction of the light.

Pulling his cloth-laden legs through the water, the former rogue approached the break in the wall and peered through it. He almost cheered out loud at the sight of the cave's entrance, and in his head he was doing a fanfare. After he composed himself, he raised his leg out of the water with some effort and rested it on the ledge of the makeshift door. Grabbing the rock around him, he pulled himself up and out of the water, grimacing at the heavy feeling his drenched clothes burdened on him. Shaking his head and making drops of water splatter everywhere, Sothe stepped down from the ledge made by the break in the tunnel. His shoes were coated almost immediately with the dirt on the dry cave's ground.

_I don't know how the cave suddenly started collapsing in on me, but I have to say if that wasn't luck that got me out alive, Ashera - thanks. _Sothe shivered when he felt the coldness of the night air assault him, piercing through his damp clothes. _Couldn't it have been morning when this happened? Damn._

OoOoOoOoOo

When he walked back into the tavern where Revan was, completely drenched and shivering, he drew many stares. Ignoring them he walked to the bar keeper, he pulled out his cat figurine and showed it to him, Revan stared at him with raised brows, "What in the world did you do boy? Jump into a lake with your clothes on?"

_Close enough… _"Something like that." Sothe replied simply, "If I may?"

"Go ahead."

Ducking down and landing on his knees, he slowly inched through the small entranceway and into the tunnel that would lead to the underground. His second time down to the second world was shorter, this time he didn't stop to marvel at the world or ask around for information. He went straight to Jormand's - arriving at the old building and knocking on the door. A moment later the wood swung open and he was - once again - face to face with the unpleasant sight of Jormand Leviens.

Surprise was evident in the man's black eyes momentarily before wiped away and replaced by approval, "Already back? It's only been three days!" Sothe blinked rapidly several times for a moment, only_ three days?! I took too long._

He did say this to the man in front of him though, "Yes, I want my information now."

The man chuckled seedily, "Eager aren't you? Sorry can't give you what you want until you give me what _I _want." Sothe stopped himself from rolling his eyes before reaching into his still wet - and freezing belt pouch, the man squawked, "Wait, wait, come inside first!"

Despite his reluctance, the mint-haired man agreed and followed the greasy man inside - once the door was shut behind him, the man turned, holding out a yellowing hand. Sothe pulled out the ruby and showed it to the trembling old man - he winced when the man giggled merrily. _He's as bad as Izuka._

"Good, good!!! I've wanted this ruby for so long - but no one's been headstrong enough to face the caves before. Nice job, m'lad." he giggled again and Sothe suppressed as shiver at the horrible sound, "Alright, so you want to know about Volke, eh?"

The green-garbed assassin nodded, "That's the idea."

Ignoring the younger man's curt reply, the man cleared his throat, "The Fireman has been under contract for…Three years now. Most of his work has been in pursuit of something unknown - he's a careful one, not allowing anyone to know the details of his mission. He's been in Daein for quite a while now," Sothe's eyes widened and his heart pace picked up, "But, I think he's after someone now though, he went to Crimea about two days ago. However, it's in my opinion that he'll be back after he's caught whoever he's after." the man shrugged, "But who knows how long the chase will go on?"

Sothe sighed, "Thanks, the information is helpful." he pulled a coin out of his pouch and passed it to the grinning man who mumbled a thanks in a gleeful voice. After leaving the old house, he walked back towards the exit of the underground city. He'd set out for Crimea tomorrow, but for now…His vision was getting spotty and things were beginning to look hazy, _I need some sleep. _

He left the dark part of the city and made for the Nevassa that he was familiar with. Though no one was walking the streets, he could still hear the laughter and drunken yells from the inns. Sothe walked towards one who's innkeeper had said he would be able to stay there for a discount, _though I have plenty of money, it's better if I use it wisely. _Sothe paused before walking towards his night's stop, _something seems off… _Then it hit him, he was still wearing his mask - he pulled it off, shivering when the night air hit his still damp face.

The 'Dancing Maiden' was one of the larger Inns around and when Sothe stepped inside, he was immediately lightened by the sight of other people. Though he wasn't the biggest people-person around, three days in an almost lethal cave could make you miss human contact.

Sothe spotted the innkeeper and walked towards him, smiling when the man beamed at him, "Sir Sothe! How wonderful to see you here, will you be needing a room." his smile fell when he fully took in the green-haired man's appearance, "Great Goddess, you're completely soaked!"

About to calm the man, he was interrupted by the man shouting out orders, "You there, prepare a room for Sir Sothe - and you, draw a bath for him." he glanced at the awkward looking youth before yelling again, "Get this boy some food as well!"

Seeing as he couldn't get a word in, Sothe stayed silent - prompting to get the money necessary for his stay, and bath…And meal. His stomach rumbled and he was reminded that he hadn't eaten in about three days, _I guess I can appreciate the man's kindness. _

Finally, after shouting at workers what he needed for 'Sir Sothe', the innkeeper turned to said man, "I'll get someone to show you to your room." the man assured, "Linda, show this man to his room!" a woman around her mid-twenties looked up, startled and then flushed at seeing Sothe. She took the keys offered to her by the innkeeper. "Get him some temporary clothes to wear as well."

"Y-yes sir." she said timidly to her employer, then she turned to the green-haired man, "R-right this way, s-sir." she jerkily turned and started walking towards the stairwell by the kitchens, Sothe walked after her, shivering slightly as a breeze hit him.

They went up three stories before the woman came to a halt, "T-this is your room…Sir S-sothe." said man sighed at her mannerisms.

"Do I bother you, Miss Linda?" she turned around so fast Sothe almost jumped.

She yelled, sounding flabbergasted, "No! You could never bother me Sir Sothe - I look up to you, you're incredible!" Linda broke off and flushed heavily, "Er that's your room, here's your keys!" she ran down the hallway, unlocked another door with another key and grabbed something. Sothe just stared at her, slightly freaked out.

The maid ran back, a bundle of clothes in her arms, "Follow me for your bath, Sir Sothe." she seemed composed now. However, the former rogue was still wary of her - _I get some strange reactions out of people nowadays…_

He followed the woman back down to the ground floor and then into a steamy part of the inn - she stopped in front of a dark-brown wooden door. "In here, sir." he nodded and accepted the clothes handed to him, he made sure to hold it away from his damp clothes. "Do you need anything else, Sir Sothe?

"No, thanks." after she left he stepped into the room, and immediately sighed happily at the warm steam that seemed to envelope him. Sothe set down his borrowed clothes.

He smiled and worked on the laces holding his dark-green vest together, he slipped off the black undershirt and let them both fall down to the cool stone floor. Next came the thin, dark-green shirt that had his mask attached to it. The steam - no longer hindered by the cold cloth on his upper-body, seemed to fight the chill away slightly.

Next came the black belt and boots, the leather pouch falling with it - he'd pick it up and bring it closer to him later. He had to tug his pants off due to them clinging to him from the water they had soaked up - after he was naked, Sothe picked up his belt-pouch and walked towards the porcelain tub.

The water was steaming and hazy, he dipped a toe inside and sighed softly - it wasn't too hot but would stay warm for a while. Slipping inside, Sothe glanced around for a place to set his bag - there was a cart, covered with bath salts and washcloths. He exchanged his valuables for a cloth and a container full of scrubbing salt; sitting up from his spot leaned up against the back of the tub, he rubbed the grainy material across his skin.

Slowly, day's worth of grime was washed away and left cleanliness in its stead - Sothe fluttered his eyes closed and leaned back once again. Exhaustion took over and soon he was dozing off - going slack against the back of the porcelain tub.

_The tent-flap was moved aside and Volke hastily pulled his younger lover inside, pulling his small frame flush against his. His need rubbed against the teenager's stomach and he groaned softly into green hair, eyes darkening._

_Sothe pushed on his older lover's chest and slowly Volke stepped backwards, letting the teenager push him towards the cot in the corner of the room. His legs pushed against the side of the bed and the assassin sat down, Sothe flushed as he kneeled down in front of the elder._

_Volke watched with dark eyes as - despite his nervousness - Sothe easily undid his belt-buckle and slipped the button on his pants out of its hold. Nimble fingers wrapped around his covered length and slowly pulled it out - running along the hard flesh as it came into view -Volke growled deep in his throat._

_Without any further hesitation, the teenager leaned down and wrapped his lips around the length before him, taking in as much as he could without choking. He was rewarded with a deep rumbling groan from his lover and a pair of hands in his hair._

_The fingers tightened and Sothe hollowed his cheeks, closing his eyes and sucking leisurely - drawing another pleasured noise from the assassin in front of him. The thief relaxed his gag-reflex and slowly pushed the manhood deeper into his mouth, humming in approval when pre-come slid down into his throat._

"_Mm…" Sothe moaned, sending vibrations through the length in his mouth. Volke panted, and leaned his head back - his legs flexed, and Sothe opened his eyes to watch the sight. He sucked harshly and drew a broken cry from open lips - the fingers in his hair pulled painfully, but Sothe just scraped his teeth along the bottom of his cock in response._

_The teenager smiled around the hardness in his mouth, his own need throbbing in response to the man's pleasured sounds. "Sothe…" _

_Said boy just hummed and started moving his lips up and down faster, he wrapped his fingers around the remaining skin showing and squeezed. "Oh, goddess…!" Volke hissed and arched backwards, overtaken by white-hot pleasure, releasing into Sothe's waiting mouth._

_The teenager swallowed, a small drop slipping from his lips, "Mm…" he wiped up the white trail on his chin and licked leisurely. Golden eyes flashed as they glanced up at his harshly panting lover - conveying what he wanted through the look._

_A moment later, dark red eyes opened and met with the gaze - without a word, he pulled the thief up and ripped off his pants… He wrapped his hand around the painfully-hard flesh and started pumping, "Ngh, Volke - Ah…"_

"Goddess - Volke…" Sothe cried out, hand tightening around his length and pulling harshly, "Volke…! Nna…" he choked and released into the water. He fell back onto the tub, panting erratically, hand laying against the bottom of the porcelain tiredly.

Fighting against sleep, he pulled himself upwards and out of the now soiled, lukewarm water grabbing a towel that was still on the side table next to him. He dried off and wrapped his cold, wet clothes in the fabric setting it down on the floor in a big bundle.

Next he pulled on the clothes the innkeeper had given him and attached his belt-pouch to the simple, but sturdy brown belt. He adjusted the loose, white shirt and grabbed his wet bundle of clothes, stepping out of the bath room - turning down the hall and towards the staircase.

He tiredly greeted the innkeeper and other Daein citizens as he walked up the stairs, finally ending up at the third floor. Unlocking the door to his room, he unrolled the white towel in his arms and set up his dark clothes so that they could air out. He locked the door behind him and sat on the edge of the soft Inn mattress - finally his body fell and his eyes closed.

Exhaustion took its hold on him and he fell asleep, one person on his tired mind, _Volke…_

-----------

All too soon the dawn's light glowed over Sothe and slowly golden eyes opened, yawning, the assassin sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and stretching. A crack sounded and the former rogue sighed in enjoyment, he stood and moved to examine his dark clothing.

_This draws too much attention…If I wear this I'm just asking for someone to kill me for the rank - and if I don't wear it, I can conceal my true skill. Like Volke did… _The Assassin nodded and slowly folded the now dry dark clothes, he put them in a pile and stepped out of the room. He locked the door behind him and walked downstairs.

"Sir Sothe!" the innkeeper exclaimed happily.

The green-haired youth shook his head, "Please, call me Sothe - you were too kind to me to use formalities now." the man shuffled his feet, "I insist." he decided to change the subject, "Could I keep my room and these clothes for a trip into town? I have a few things to buy… Mister -?"

"Dorin Granhorn, young sir," he sighed at the golden-eyed gazed sent his way, "That's the best I can do I'm afraid, please forgive me." Sothe nodded, "I'd be honored to let you use the clothes - you could keep them if you so wish it!"

"That won't be necessary, Master Dorin - but I thank you for your generosity."

The innkeeper chuckled, "No need to thank me, lad, I'm happy to help…Will you be here for breakfast? You didn't come down for dinner last night."

"I'm afraid I was too tired, but yes, I will be eating here this morning."

Dorin beamed, "It'll be an honor to serve you, young sir." he bowed and Sothe repressed the urge to flinch, "I'll be seeing you, my lad."

"Indeed, master Granhorn." Sothe inclined his head and turned to leave.

The streets were just beginning to acquire people and Sothe took the opportunity to shop quickly - with the minimal amount of interruptions. The disguised assassin entered an open tailor's shop and greeted the seamstress, "Morning, my lady."

In reply the woman smiled gently, "And to you, Sir Sothe." the young man looked around slowly, and searchingly, "Can I help you with your shopping, young master?" he turned to her and nodded quickly, "In a hurry? In that case…"

Together the two searched for clothing that would look suitable on a rogue, "Here, since you don't have time to get a hair-cut, this should do fine for keeping it out of your eyes." she passed him a green band and Sothe looked at it dubiously. "Don't know how?"

"Oh no - I do…It just, I don't really seem the head-band type." Sothe shrugged; he really did know how to put one on - he had done it for Volke on occasion, but…Wouldn't it make him look funny? The woman's tinkling laughter broke into his thoughts.

She apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, that was just a cute face you put on…" she just smiled at his irritated glance, "Ahem…Here, try it on - if anything, appreciate that it keeps your hair from impairing your sight. I imagine that could be very hazardous in a fight, hm?" she advised him sagely and Sothe grudgingly agreed.

He wrapped the forest green sash around his forehead and tied it, he blinked, that felt different, "Do I look okay…?"

The seamstress laughed again, "Honey, you'd look wonderful even if you were covered in mud…Even more so if you were in some people's eyes." Sothe didn't think he was meant to hear that last part, so he just pretended he didn't, fighting back a flush. "Ah, sorry - yes, you look good in it, my dear."

"Thanks…"

She smiled, "Alright, is that all you're going to purchase?" at his nod she pulled the clothing towards her and looked it over, "That'll be 600 gold…" he handed her the money and she put it hastily away into a lockbox, "Thank you, I hope to see you again."

He grabbed his rogue garments and walked out of the store, "Goodbye." the sun was beginning to rise further and Sothe felt a mild surge of urgency, he needed to hurry up if he wanted to get going to Crimea soon.

It took him a few more hours to buy everything he needed; a new bag, weapons, medicine and a waterproofing 'simple-spell' was among the list. Once finished he rushed back towards the 'Dancing Maiden', after greeting Dorin he ran back to his room and locked the door behind him.

He pulled off the clothes the innkeeper had leant him and put them in the laundry-shoot beside his door, even faster he pulled on the clothes he had just bought. Now that his bag was empty, he took the water-proofing 'simple-spell' and cast it over his beige bag.

Strapping his extra weapons to the leather loops in the pack with one hand and securing vulneraries in a hidden pocket, it was obvious that he was in a hurry. He lifted up a leather cover at the bottom of the bag and put his assassin's outfit in it's place - then the leather was tied over it. Finally, a weeks supply of food and emergency water was put into another hidden pocket. The remaining scroll piece that had the easy-waterproofing spell was used on his new belt-pouch.

After transferring his cat figurine, knife, and money into it he pushed the black leather-pouch into the travel-pack. He sighed in relief at the extent of his belongings being put away and stood; now all he needed to do was go and eat breakfast like he had promised. -Not that it was a chore, his stomach was really yelling for some food by now.

Dorin was happy to see him again and ushered him into the dining room personally, telling him to sit down and rest. Sothe just shook his head fondly when the man's back was turned; he waited patiently (well, as far as outward appearances went) and smiled when a breakfast of sausage and eggs was set in front of him - a biscuit on the side.

"Something to drink, young sir?"

Sothe nodded, "Yes, thank you - tea?" the man nodded and bustled away, Sothe turned to his food and internally was appreciating the sight of his last promised hearty meal. He was just finishing the last of his biscuit when the innkeeper arrived with a steaming mug.

"Sorry, young sir - I had something to attend you."

The rogue nodded, "Understandable, you shouldn't be serving me at all, master Dorin."

"Ah - no, no…It's an honor to serve you today, I wouldn't pass up the chance for anything. You did so much for us, Sir Sothe - you were right there with Lady Micaiah. You're the reason we're free of Begnion's clutches, it's the least I can do to get you breakfast."

Sothe sighed, "Thank you, Dorin." the man nodded before walking away cheerfully. The mint-haired man turned to his drink and blew before taking a testing sip. He nodded at the temperature and drank it quickly, it was time to get moving to Crimea.

He walked towards the Innkeeper's desk and paid his bill, nodding at Dorin and then spotting Linda - he waved at her. She dropped her laundry basket and turned bright red - _What's so special about me to some of these people?_

_--------------_

A few hours later found Sothe walking on the road to the Great Bridge, glancing around at scenery he hadn't found the time to see since the Mad King's War. Even then he had been in the middle of a war, so it wasn't really the same then as it was now, looking at the scenery.

It really is beautiful when it's not winter - then again, even the cold climate has it's beauty…Not just the sparkling, shimmering white of the snow - Sothe flushed at the thought of how he had stayed warm in the war three years ago. But it soon faded away and he just smiled - but even that melted away at the next thought he had, _will Volke ever want to be close to me again? Goddess, I'm confused._

He took a few more steps, each one slowing his pace until he was stopped; from behind him, he heard a distant clapping of hooves on dirt. Sothe turned and watched as a hay wagon approached, slowing when the driver noticed the assassin in disguise.

The man called out to him in a deep, booming voice, apparently used to yelling, "You there, are you on your way to Crimea by any chance?" Sothe considered the man for a moment - trying to see any possible danger - taking in curly red hair and a thick beard. He had a pair of knowledgeable eyes that reminded Sothe of Nolan, it was comforting almost.

Seeing the wagon and it's uncovered back, it wouldn't be a problem even if the man turned out to be a murderer… _Doesn't seem likely, though. _"Yes, actually." he replied to the man.

"If you need a ride, I'll take you as far as Ohma." Sothe blinked at the vaguely familiar name, _Brom, Nephenee, and Meg are from there. _

He nodded at the driver, "I'd appreciate it."

"Then climb aboard!"

---------

…_I never expected this. _Sothe sighed, shifting noiselessly from his place leaned against a stone wall, _Why is there rebellion? Why don't people want peace - Elincia isn't a bad queen? _ Sothe narrowed his eyes at the man - Yeardly he had heard from one of the rebels - and hmphed.

While he was tougher than the youths he was rallying, Sothe couldn't foresee any difficulty with fighting the man. After inspecting the armored man for a few more moments - searching for weaknesses - he turned his gaze on Nephenee, who had just cleared a path through the rebels in front of her. The green-haired woman had grown even stronger than when he had last seen her - if that was even possible.

She wielded a lance much taller than her with ease, and the disguised assassin could see her enemies tremble in slight fear at the sight of her. Sothe smirked, shaking his head, they had a good reason - Sothe would know, he had fought with her…He was fast, but so was she - and at the time, she had been much stronger, physically.

The rogue saw that she was in no danger and stayed put, prompting instead to scan the battlefield for Brom - however, he saw a blonde rogue first. He blinked at the fast movements, but could tell that she still had a ways to go before she could truly pack a punch. There _was_ room to grow though.

His thoughts were cut off momentarily when the woman brought out a strange looking card and proceeded to cast a shadowy-looking spell. Sothe pushed away his shock and examined the dark flames - they were quite artistic…Showy. It made him think of Calill; and he wouldn't be surprised if it was of the flamboyant woman's creation. Her talk of being a 'First Class Mage' really wasn't a lie.

Moving on, Sothe could see Brom shrugging off all of his enemy's attacks while beating down one enemy at the time. The rogue nodded at seeing the axe in the brunette's grip, it suited the man much more than a lance - though it did make Sothe wonder. Was it because Brom was comfortable with axes, or because of his training with Boyd? _Perhaps both._

A shake of his head and Sothe started at the sight of only Yeardly left - Nephenee, Brom, and the blonde rogue were backing the man into a corner. The green-haired man stepped out of the shadows, but neither Halberdier, nor General noticed - however, the fair-haired female did.

She stepped away from her spot behind Nephenee and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Sothe, "…Who are you?" the woman's blue eyes shot to Yeardly quickly before turning back to the disguised assassin, "Are you with Ludveck as well?" she touched her dagger and if Sothe had been any less skilled, he wouldn't have noticed.

Sothe shook his head, _With Ludveck? She must know something about the uprising…I'm going to guess Ludveck is Yeardly's superior - and the main sower of this rebellion. But…It could mean something different entirely. _"I'm Sothe, I'm not an enemy of Queen Elincia."

The blonde rogue still looked wary, but he couldn't really blame her - he _did _just randomly pop out of the shadows. "Why should I believe you?"

Sothe shrugged, "That's Nephenee," he indicated at the Halberdier, "and that's Brom…I fought with them in the Mad King's War." Heather glanced at the green-haired woman, she glanced back at Sothe, looking slightly reassured, but not relaxed.

"I'm Heather." _That's a start._

The disguised assassin nodded, "Perhaps we should help them with Yeardly?"

"You were here long enough to hear that? …Why didn't you join earlier?! You could have helped if you were really an ally."

The green-haired man just shook his head, "None of you seemed to be in any danger." he cleared his throat, "My apologies though." Heather just rolled her eyes, and Sothe suppressed a chuckle - even from what little he had seen of her, he was already liking her.

Together, they turned towards Brom and Nephenee - Sothe was alarmed to see the halberdier on her knees and panting, a dent in her armour. The rogue rushed towards her and she glanced up defensively, only to blink in shock, "S-sothe?"

He nodded quickly, turning his attention to Yeardly when the man moved to finish the green-haired female off. Lightning quick, he brought out two daggers and caught the man's spear in between them - making the man blink in shock.

The man grunted, trying to break down through Sothe's catch, however, he was unable to move, "W-what, who are you?"

"Why does Ludveck wish to remove Queen Elincia from the throne?" the man's eyes widened, mouth forming the word 'how'. Sothe slid his daggers downwards and with slight difficulty, slashed the man's good hand, making him curse and drop his weapon.

The rogue grabbed the spear and tossed it into the grass, well out of his enemy's reach - he leapt forwards, and with his other, unsoiled knife, pressed it to the man's neck. Yeardly slammed into the stone wall behind him and Sothe grabbed his arms - holding the man down with strength he didn't look like he had.

Dark eyes were wide with surprise, an expression that looked like it didn't often find a place on the man's face. But you couldn't blame him - the man was being held down by a skinny, much smaller than him, rogue. He wasn't the only one shocked - Nephenee and Brom were both staring at Sothe with incredulous gazes, Heather looked astonished.

Sothe just gazed coolly at the man in his captivity, "Well?"

The man snapped out of his shock and took on a superior expression, "Why wouldn't he want to remove Queen Elincia from her position as ruler? She's weak - too timid, she is not fit to rule!" he snarled, "She passed Daein over to Begnion, rumor has it, those scum are free and Elincia is going to just let them sit!"

The assassin suppressed the urge to scowl darkly at the word 'scum' to describe his homeland's inhabitants, however, he wasn't able to stop the tightening of his hands on the man's wrist. Yeardly winced slightly, loosing his arrogant look.

"So, Ludveck wishes to take over as King…" Sothe muttered, mainly to himself, but the captive man heard anyway and decided to retort - unnecessarily.

Speaking in haughty tones, Yeardly spoke of Ludveck almost reverently, "He will take Elincia's place - and rule as a King should. He will be ten times the ruler that that girl is!"

Heather growled from somewhere behind them, "Why would we want some stupid man as our ruler when we have someone as majestic as beautiful, Queen Elincia?" Nephenee and Brom could be heard agreeing in the back ground - well, not so much to the 'beautiful' part…But yeah.

"You think so?" Sothe raised a brow at Yeardly, then the man was dead, throat spurting blood - miraculously not touching the green haired rogue or his clothing. He turned and half smiled at his one-time comrades, adding a nod towards Heather as well.

"It's been so long since we last saw ya, Sothe," Brom shook his head, "Gosh, you've grown." Sothe smiled slightly wider.

"I've been getting that a lot."

Nephenee whistled, "I sure can understand why, you used to be a slight little thing." Heather sighed, tapping her foot in impatience.

Sothe turned to her, then back to his old comrades, "…You should probably warn Elincia about this." he frowned, _How serious is this going to get? Volke… _Sothe glanced up at his …friends? Yes, he could definitly consider them that. "I…," he shook his head, "Where are the Greil Mercenaries?"

It was Heather who spoke up, "I heard they aren't anywhere to be found."

The rogue was shocked, to say the least, about that, "That means they might not be able to help out with this…" he frowned deeper.

"What's wrong with you?" Heather asked bluntly, a blonde eyebrow raised.

_Volke…I'll meet up with you in Daein - I can't leave Crimea like this. Please, stay there for a while… _Sothe snapped out of his silent pleas to an obviously unhearing and uknowning Assassin, "It's nothing." he nodded, making up his mind, "I'll go with you - to Melior."

--------

**A/N: **Finally, I got a chance to upload this to Fan fiction…Phew, that's even longer than last time. Was it too long? Boring? Anyhow, thanks to those who reviewed, viewed, story alerted, etc!

Oh look…Lime?

Word Count: 9,282


	3. For Crimea

**One or the Other**

For Crimea

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters, plot, or anything else from Fire Emblem._

* * *

The air was fresh, cool, and much more peaceful than when Sothe had last been in Crimea - for a good reason. Seeing as the last time he had been in Crimea was during a war and then the aftermath of the same conflict, it _would_ be peaceful now. But there was that feeling of tenseness, just not as great as when Ashnard was in the Crimean throne room - that didn't mean that there wasn't something brewing in the future of course.

Sothe reveled in what would probably be the last feeling of comfort in the air for a while, eyes narrowed and mouth lightly curved upwards. Nephenee had gone scouting ahead, just in case there should be more rebels in the area - Brom was trudging behind them, keeping an eye backwards.

Heather was walking next to him, but Sothe was amused to note that the woman's attention wasn't on him, but on Nephenee's figure up ahead. He suppressed a chuckled when the blond sighed lightly in appreciation, and barely wiped off his smile when the rogue suddenly looked over at him.

She must have caught some of his expression for she sniffed, "What's so funny?" he just shrugged and looked ahead, glancing at Nephenee in mock appreciation (now don't get him wrong, Nephenee was definitely very beautiful, but he only had eyes for one person - who happened to be a man).

The blond followed his eyes before snapping back and narrowing dangerously at the disguised assassin, "Getting some ideas in that moss covered head of yours?" she asked threateningly, after a moment she huffed, "Of course you are, you're a pig-headed man - no _boy_!" she crossed her arms and growled under her breath, but Sothe still heard it.

Shaking mint-colored hair, Sothe smiled softly, humming, "I was just teasing… I'm not into women, well, at least not at the moment." To himself he added, _never will be again, either._

Heather uncrossed her arms and shot him a semi-interested glance, "I don't approve of you teasing me, brat - but I'm relieved to hear that you're not interested in Nephenee." she paused, pursing her lips, "Not sure how you can possibly _not_ be interested in her." she said slightly dreamily.

Sothe shrugged.

He felt her eyes raking across his frame but internally shrugged it off, _she's not into men, at least that's the impression I'm getting. _She snorted, and he looked at her searchingly, "You're gay - I should of seen it immediately, I mean come on…Look at that get-up."

A golden eye twitched and he immediately knew she was referencing to his midriff bearing shirt, "Everyone brings that up." he replied stiffly, he could practically _hear_ Heather smirk.

"If you hate people bringing it up so much, why did you pick out the outfit?" she asked teasingly, "Could be something to catch someone's attention, perhaps?" she chuckled mischievously. Sothe shivered at the sound - A woman like Heather could wreck havoc after laughing like that.

A sigh escaped pink lips and Sothe glared at the rogue beside him, "That is _not_ why I picked out this outfit!" at her raised brow and dubious gaze he continued, "It's easy to move around it." Once again he thought to himself, _But _would_ Volke like something like this? _He blinked and eyes widened in shock, _Oh Ashera, now is not the time! _he scolded himself.

But the thought stayed somewhere in the back of his mind.

Heather smirked, clearly saying silently; 'I don't care what you say, I know that it's to grab someone's attention.' Sothe just sighed heavily, turning his attention back forwards - he blinked at the sight of Nephenee running back to them.

She spoke quickly, "There's a shortcut down through them trees over there." with one hand she indicated behind her towards a small sea of trees. There was a clunking sound as Brom caught up with them, Nephenee repeated to him what she had said to the two rogues.

"The sooner we warn Queen Elincia about the danger facing her lands, the better." Sothe said decisively, Heather nodded in agreement.

A smile quirked the blonde's lips, "The sooner the better, and …I'm looking forward to seeing the beautiful Queen. She's - Glorious." Sothe smirked, but he kept any reply he might've had to himself; instead he turned to Nephenee.

"Lead the way…?" she jumped and flushed.

Stuttering slightly the woman apologized, "S-sorry, Sothe." she turned, "This way!" and with that, the group of four broke into a run, towards the trees and shortcut. Every second counted, and they had wasted enough time already.

* * *

By the time they made it through Melior and to the castle gates, Brom had been left behind - Sothe felt slightly guilty. "Ahem, we should probably wait now." Sothe pointed out and Heather scratched her head, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Brom's made of some strong stuff - he'll be fine. We just gotta wait a little while." Nephenee tried to reassure the two rogues. Heather straightened slightly, taking the halberdier's word for it - Sothe wasn't so sure. While the man _was_ strong and could probably keep _walking_ forever, running wasn't the brunette's strongest suit.

They waited for a little while before a noise of clinking armour brought their attention away from their previous targets; the sky for Nephenee, the ground for Heather, and somewhere in the distance for Sothe. When they glanced at the new arrival they jumped slightly to see that it wasn't Brom, but Kieran - Geoffrey's second in command. Over all he was loud, contradictive, but a powerful warrior - he paid most of his attention to duty, Geoffrey, Elincia, Oscar, and Marcia. Two being his higher ups, Oscar being his 'eternal rival', and Marcia being his rumored fiancé.

"Nephenee, Sothe! What brings you here, to the glorious Heart of Crimea?" the red head asked loudly, Sothe winced unnoticeably, Nephenee took it in stride, and Heather eyed him with a raised brow. Before anyone could answer, loud clanking made them turn around and take in a panting, wheezing Brom.

That guilt Sothe had been feeling earlier? It had died down, but now it came back in full force; Sothe moved to help him while Heather gritted her teeth, shuffling slightly. Kieran blinked and watched as Brom composed himself, leaning on Sothe's offered shoulder. The disguised rogue trembled under the man's build and heavy armour, gaining a sympathetic look from Heather.

Nephenee turned to Kieran while Brom strained to catch his breath, "Howdy, Sir Kieran - we're here to warn the Queen Elincia about a possible rebellion." the red head's eyes widened and suddenly he took on and outraged look.

"Why, I am astounded, who is this craven wretch?!" Heather gaped at him, pushing a finger into her ear, "I'll challenge that cur to a duel and beat him with my own two hands," the man's voice got increasingly louder, "I SHALL NEVER BE DEFEATED, FOR I AM KIERAN, ROYAL KNIGHT OF CRIMEA, UNDER DIRECT SERVICE TO QUEEN ELINCIA, SECOND IN COMMAND TO GENERAL GEOFFREY!"

Brom, Nephenee, and Sothe stared at him - Sothe blinking rapidly and trying to ignore the ringing in his ears. Heather stared at him dubiously, "Er…Right then."

Sothe sighed, seeing as Kieran was staring up at the sky with a fierce look on his face - that would mean someone would have to draw his attention back. "Kieran, is it possible for you to maybe get General Geoffrey…?"

The man jumped, "I will do so at immediately, and with the greatest haste in all the lands! For I am Sir KIERAN!" he abruptly turned and charged off, armour clanking loudly. Nephenee and Brom stayed silent, both shuffling nervously.

Heather groaned and rubbed her temple, "That man is perhaps the loudest I have ever heard…In anyone - he could beat out a lion's roar in volume!" she shook her head, "I think I'm getting a headache." Sothe nodded to her.

"We had to get used to it in the Mad King's War, he would shout his army rank at the beginning of every battle…" Sothe paused, "I think that might've discouraged Commander Ike from choosing him for battles…" the mint-haired man said awkwardly.

The blond snorted, "I can't blame him." quick footsteps sounded and they turned to see a panicked Geoffrey coming towards them. The man stopped, slightly pale.

"Kieran said something about taking on a man who wanted to kill Queen Elincia?" Nephenee blinked, Brom blinked, Heather blinked, and Sothe blinked and sighed. Geoffrey did a double take at Sothe, "Sir Sothe?"

The green haired man nodded, "Yes, it's me. And no, there isn't someone who wants to kill Queen Elincia, just take over the throne." Geoffrey sighed, shaking his head.

"Should've known not to take Kieran too seriously when he's that excited." the blue haired knight said in exasperation, "But rebellion is just as bad. Come on, I'll let you see Queen Elincia - except," he looked at Heather and sighed, "I'm sorry, but with this warning, I'm afraid I can't let someone unknown so near her Majesty."

The blonde rogue frowned and her eyes narrowed, "You mean I don't get to see Queen Elincia?!" she closed her eyes and sighed in depression, "But…She's so - glorious." Geoffrey raised a brow at the blonde, Sothe couldn't quite place the expression.

At the woman's downtrodden look, Sothe exhaled, he turned to Geoffrey, "Would it help if I said that I believe she's trustworthy." the blue haired man looked regretful suddenly. The disguised assassin wondered briefly about that.

He didn't have to wonder long, "I'm afraid not Sothe, it's well known among the nobles that you took a large part in liberating Daein… In fact, I'm uncertain about getting you into the castle as well." Geoffrey looked slightly disgusted. Heather was eyeing Sothe with new interest, not suspicion though, surprisingly.

Sothe blinked, considering his options; _I'm surprised news of Daein's Liberation has spread so quickly; but since it has…Geoffrey's right, they probably won't let me in. So I need a disguise. However I have little time - can I trust Brom, Nephenee, Heather, and Geoffrey enough to reveal my true identity as an assassin? _He studied the people in question, Brom and Nephenee were loyal to their friends, and what good would it do for them to gossip about an assassin in their rural village? Geoffrey …Well, the man had a good heart, but he was wary of any possible danger to his Queen. Love would add to his duty.

Heather…Well, that was a shaky situation. Sothe himself had been a rogue, and still practically was - there had to be a good reason to keep a secret, especially ones like this. Morals weren't often a part of that list of reasons, unless you knew the person well…And liked them.

He and Heather were technically strangers still, but… _I don't have much choice if I want to get into Crimea. I can find a way to bribe her, hopefully. _Pulling away from his thoughts, Sothe sighed, but he had decided on what he would do.

"Can all of you keep a secret?" he asked, first he turned to Nephenee, who nodded hesitantly - she looked confused. Next was Brom who immediately nodded, Geoffrey blinked but offered a maybe (as long as it didn't endanger Queen Elincia). When he looked at Heather, she was obviously contemplating, blue eyes narrowed at him, not in suspicion, but curiosity.

She smirked, "Sorry, but it depends."

Sothe quirked his lips, "Good enough…" he turned back to Geoffrey, "Could you wait for a little while, I'll be quick." the man nodded, he indicated with his head to a large bunch of shrubs helpfully. The rogue in disguise blinked in surprise at the man's ability to pick up on things - but he smiled gratefully at Geoffrey without delay.

He ducked down into the bushes and pulled out his pack, he nimbly grabbed his assassin's outfit out of the bottom of the bag. Taking a quick glance around, he came to the conclusion that it would take some effort to find him, and then someone would have to already be looking for him.

Changing as quickly as possible, he emerged from the bushes in record time, adjusting the mask on his face as he faced his companions - completely changed. Nephenee gaped at him, Brom almost mirrored her, Geoffrey eyed him warily. Heather hummed, that interest in her eyes brightening, Sothe suddenly got the feeling that she was plotting something.

The Knight Captain spoke up first, "You're not here to assassinate my Queen, I hope." Sothe nodded in his direction, "…I'll take your word for it - but know this, if you make one move towards her, I'll kill you myself."

Sothe smirked beneath his mask, "I wouldn't expect anything less from a devoted knight." Geoffrey spluttered and the assassin's smirk widened, golden eyes dancing. Internally he wondered if Volke had as much fun as he was now because of the mask. It hid just about everything…

Heather moved toward him, "I knew there was something more to you than what the naked eye would see," she winked, "You might have to pay me to keep my mouth shut…I'm running low on gambling money, you see?" Sothe chuckled.

"Fair enough, I'll do so after all of this conflict is over…Deal?"

The blonde grinned, "I'll hold you to that, you better not cheat me out." she raised a brow, and her voice was slightly more threatening. "You do that and I'll make your life a lot more difficult that it has to be, moss-head."

Sothe smiled, probably the brightest he had had in three years, "Of course, my lady."

Heather's mischievous grin melted slightly into a normal smile, "Pfft, I have to admit - I like you, moss-head. And I don't say that about men a lot." the assassin inclined his head.

Geoffrey cleared his throat, "If you're done with your sibling-like banter, shall we be off?" Heather hmphed while Sothe rolled his eyes.

Blue eyes suddenly lit up, "Do you mean me as well?"

Geoffrey smiled lightly, "If I'm going to let someone dressed like Sothe in the castle, you can pretend to be his accomplice." Heather inhaled sharply, then a dazzling grin broke across her face.

"This is a record, two men I can admit I like slightly more than the others out there…Well three if you consider Brom. But he's a country man - two men from modern lifestyles being remotely likeable?" Heather pinched herself, "Wow, I'm impressed."

Sothe just shook his head while Geoffrey gave her a slightly bewildered look, "Um…Heather, you're a nice gal, but…You're kinda funny." Brom said slowly, Nephenee nodded in agreement. The assassin of the group just smiled in amusement, internally, he was touched.

* * *

"Sir Sothe," Elincia called, standing in front of a door a little ahead of him, "This is a room adjoined to mine, you will stay here, I suppose."

The assassin stepped forward stopping the decent amount of inches away from her, "If you don't mind. I think it's best if you have a guardian nearby during the night…But if you're uncomfortable with that, I won't go against your wishes."

Elincia smiled softly, "Thank you, Sothe, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I think it is for the best. If not just to relieve Geoffrey a little." At the assassin's dubious gaze, she said quickly, "I know it may not seem like it, but he does trust you."

"Even if I'm from Daein? The curs who broke out of Begnion's rightful grip?" Sothe asked coolly. He was surprised to see Elincia's gaze harden slightly - she had grown it seemed.

She shook her head, making silky hair sway, "I've heard from Sanaki, the Senate was in the wrong - your country shouldn't have gone through that. No one should of." she sighed, "It seems everyone but the nob…Well, almost everyone believes that."

Her tone was almost defiant, but from the way she was speaking - quietly, there were most likely spies on the Noble's sides. She was making sure to be cautious - or at least that's the impression that Sothe got. His admiration slid upwards for the graceful queen, it had been ascending ever since the Mad King's War, when she had joined in the battle.

"I'm glad you think so, Queen Elincia." the fire that had appeared in her eyes during her speech died down and a look of weariness entered her face. She looked apologetic but he just shook his head, a reassuring light entering his eyes.

She sighed, turning back to the door that she had previously pointed out, "I'll let you settle here…I suppose you're tired, Sir Sothe?" he nodded, _I haven't gotten much sleep…Not even after the ruby cavern. Yeah rest is probably a good idea, especially with my new mission._

"I'll probably get some sleep, if you don't mind?"

Elincia nodded, "You'll only need to guard me at night anyways…I'm sure Geoffrey would feel more secure if he was allowed to watch over me during the day." She continued to speak in hushed tones, using their close proximity to talk easily, lowering the risk of someone overhearing.

Sothe agreed, "He would feel more at ease, being able to watch over you more…" he smiled softly, "I can tell he cares for you very much." a knowing glint entered his eyes, "Luckily he was raised as a noble…A joining of him with one of royalty wouldn't be frowned upon."

Elincia's golden eyes widened and she flushed, "O-oh." Sothe inclined his head.

"If I may excuse myself, Your Majesty?" she nodded absently, and he passed by her, he heard the clicking of her shoes hurrying down the hall a moment later. He smiled fondly, _Geoffrey and Elincia would make a good King and Queen together. Hopefully they'll admit that they love each other to each other._

Shutting the door behind him, he glanced around the room - it was a little too lavish for his tastes, but it would probably be considered plain next to most other rooms in the palace. There was a wooden desk in the corner of the room next to his temporary bed, an ornate dresser, and a door, most likely leading to Elincia's chambers.

_They're putting a lot of trust in me…Did I really make that much impression on them in the Mad King's War? Well, I did technically betray my country by siding with the enemy…Maybe they understand me a little._

Sothe considered that for a moment, _Understand what? That I've take on some of Commander Ike's beliefs? That's not really me…A part of my style now, yes, but no it's not _me_…Not many people understand me. Whatever they understand…It's helping me to help them, so I can be thankful for that._

Shaking green hair, Sothe tugged on his headband and let it drop onto the ground, he plopped down on the floor a moment later. _Lucia will get the evidence needed to frame Ludveck, once she brings that back, Geoffrey will take the knights to arrest Ludveck. But - until that's successful, Elincia will need to be taken to a more secure place. Fort Alpea, Lucia said. It's a necessary precaution… Nealuchi, and Princess Leanne will come with us as well, they need to be in a secure area just as much as Elincia._

The assassin stood up, mind cleared now that he had visualized the plan in his head. A yawn escaped him and he suddenly felt dizzy, he fell downwards and onto his knees - palms meeting harshly with the stone floor. Everything suddenly turned hazy and Sothe grimaced, squeezing golden eyes shut - willing the dizziness to go away. He felt nausea creep it's way into him, and he almost threw up right then…

A moment of waiting and everything seemed to cool down, he attempted to get up once again, but promptly lost consciousness when his skull exploded with white heat.

_

* * *

_

His stomach growled hungrily and Sothe murmured sleepily in response, he could vaguely feel a presence next to him, but he was too tired to move. He frowned when he heard a voice distantly, it was vaguely familiar as well.

"I understand how you feel, sleeping is the best thing in the world next to trustworthy commanders - it's almost hypocritical to wake you up…However, you need to eat soon." Sothe fluttered his eyes open groggily and stared at Haar sitting next to him on a rather lush chair.

Golden eyes narrowed in confusion, "Why are you in my room?"

"This chair is too comfortable not to nap in." Haar said in bored tone, he smirked a moment later, "Eh, Elincia asked me to tell you to eat when you woke up. And to scold you for what you've been doing to yourself."

Sothe couldn't seem to form an intelligence response so he responded simply, and rather dumbly, "Huh?"

"Sleep deprivation and lack of food is not a good combination." Haar responded in his usual tone, one that said 'I would rather be sleeping than talking right now, but I'm not actually particularly tired'. Suddenly it sharpened, "No matter how much you want to see him again, you need to take care of yourself." he glared with his good eye, "You want to look your best when you see your sugar-daddy, don't you?"

Sothe just stared, unblinkingly. _Sugar daddy…?_

Haar nodded, "Didn't think so. Now, as much as I want to sleep, I want to see you eat more." he stood up, walked towards the entrance of the room and grabbed a plate of steaming food. The one eyed man sat down, setting the platter next to Sothe's still laying down figure. "You need to sit up to eat." Haar said, his tone once again bored.

The assassin sighed and slowly sat up, "Thanks." the other man 'hmmed'. "How did you know that I was searching for Volke?"

"Pretty obvious to anyone with eyes - heh, apparently it's obvious to someone with only one eye. Must of meant you guys weren't careful enough." Sothe rolled his eyes, he picked up his food, prompting not to answer the one eyed Wyvern Lord.

It smelled delicious, but Sothe eyed it warily.

"I promise you no one poisoned it, I watched them cook it myself."

The assassin smirked in the man's direction, "How sweet. Would you have tasted it for Jill?" the man grunted shortly in response, making Sothe grin.

"How is she?"

Sothe sighed, "She holds herself really well in a fight…But she was disappointed when you never showed up. Maybe you should go see her, she'll be angry if you don't."

Haar nodded, "Maybe after this mess in Crimea is over I'll go see her…" he closed his good eye, "Heh, should I really be with someone that young?" The green haired assassin frowned slightly.

"I've always believed that love is love." he paused, "You guys lost something, almost together - that binds you I suppose." pink lips pursed, "You understand each other better than anyone else would understand you, and that's not something you want to let go."

The wyvern rider glanced over at him, "Playing matchmaker now?"

_Huh, not too far off lately…First there was Edward and Zihark, I just recently talked to Elincia about Geoffrey, now I'm telling Haar that he and Jill are meant for each other. _"Seems like it." the man nodded, grunting in response.

"Good for you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm taking a nap - this chair is comfy." Sothe just smiled as the man settled down and immediately started lightly snoring. The assassin finished his food before setting it off to the side and laying back down for more, much needed rest.

The next time he woke up, Sothe was being tapped, he groaned, "I'm up." he blinked to see Haar again, _How long have I been sleeping, and has he been here the whole time? _"Do you enjoy watching me sleep or something?"

Haar hummed, "I'm getting my chance…Soon you'll have your possessive lover back and anyone who looks at you too friendly-like will have their eyes gouged out." he smirked faintly, "I don't need to loose another eye, thank you."

Sothe rolled his eyes, _He's subtly flirting with me, typical._

"Whatever, so what did you wake me up for?" the mint-haired assassin cut to the point, and Haar's face suddenly got stony serious…Opposed to half-awake, bored, and flirtatious.

Haar motioned for the assassin to get up, "We're going to ready the chosen troops for the temporary move to Fort Alpea…" Sothe's eyes widened, "You've been out for quite a while," he narrowed his eye, "Don't do that to yourself again." the one-eyed man paused, "Once Lucia's 'escorts' get back, we'll head over to the fort together."

The green-haired man must of looked confused, "Brom, Nephenee, and some others went over to Ludveck's with Lucia." Sothe just nodded in understanding, the man's voice dropped back to lazy, "Right, seeing as you're still dressed, let's get a move on."

His clothes hadn't been removed…Sothe nodded, seeing the taller man's point, "Alright, let's go." he followed the wyvern rider, only slowing to grab his bag. They made their way down the castle's staircases, "I kind of failed when I was Queen Elincia's 'guardian'."

The brunette ahead of him hmm'd, "She understood that you needed rest…In fact, she gave me permission to feed you sleeping medicine if you got up too soon and didn't go back to bed." Sothe blinked and raised a brow. "I would've done it too." there was humor in the man's voice.

"I bet you would've…"

There was silence, not awkward, just comfortable quiet, then, "You've grown."

Sothe suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, "I've been getting that a lot."

"If you got that tall, I wonder how large Ike's going to be?" Haar asked in semi-curiosity, "…He must be more like Sir Gawain now."

The green haired man's eyes widened, "You knew Ike's father?"

Another hmm, "He was famous in Daein once…Even years after he left, people would still talk about his valor and prowess on the field." Haar shook his head, "Shiharam once said that he would've liked to meet him…But for some reason, the wyvern riders and ground forces operated together very rarely…And usually the Generals were spread out to command different units than each other's."

"I never really knew about armies and such when I was younger - I was too busy trying to survive…But the army - it was a dream for many people in the slums." green hair swayed with his head, "Funny, it was a dream, but we never really knew the history of our ambitions."

Haar considered that for a moment, "When you live in the streets, striving to stay alive every day, and at such a young age, I can't blame you for wishing for something different." They fell silent once again, just as they reached one of the many exits of the castle.

"Right, would you go to the front gates?" at Sothe's inquisitive gaze, Haar added, "I can take care of getting the soldiers ready to move to Alpea. You go and wait for Lucia and the others to return - tell Lucia that we'll be ready to move as soon as the Royal Knights move to take care of Ludveck."

Sothe nodded his understanding, "Will do." the assassin took off across the grass, recognizing the area from when he had fought in the Crimean Army three years ago.

* * *

Hours later, two thousand troops were moving towards Fort Alpea - a wyvern and rider could be seen flying overhead, dark wings casting a shadow upon the men below. Brom was once again towards the back, this time surrounded by other heavily-armoured units, Nephenee was one of the closest to Queen Elincia, Princess Leanne, and Nealuchi. Mordecai and Lethe had taken to moving farther ahead of the group, keeping a lookout for possible spies or dangers - and perhaps not to cause too much stress to the still slightly prejudiced soldiers.

Sothe and Heather stood a little off to the side of the main unit, "Lady Lucia was inspirational; even when we were found out and surrounded by enemies she kept her head." the blond sighed in appreciation and her mint-haired companion bit back an exasperated laugh.

"And Nephenee?" the green-haired man asked slyly.

The rogue glared at the assassin, "You're of the male species, why are so attentive to things like romance?" Sothe rolled his eyes.

"It's pretty obvious that you like her, Heather." he raised a brow at the woman beside him, as if challenging her to say differently. The rogue refused to speak, a moment later she prompted to slide back into the midst of the soldiers - Sothe just smirked.

A moment later, he heard the sound of leathery wings lowering their body to the ground, "Haar, is this going to be enough troops? Ludveck, from what I've heard, is no pushover when it comes to tactics. What if the men at Felirae were just a distraction?" The wyvern slowly walked on the ground next to the assassin.

The one eyed man replied after a moment's silence, "Hopefully he doesn't know about our movements to Alpea - we're assuming he doesn't. Which is why we left more of the remaining ground troops at Melior, so he wouldn't immediately know something is up."

"Assuming he doesn't find one of Lady Lucia's informants, and figure it out anyways - we should be safe at Alpea, until the Royal Knights get back to Melior."

Haar sighed, "That's only if Felirae's troops really were just a distraction, Sothe."

Sothe exhaled, "I'm skeptical of that _not_ being the case."

Blinking one eye tiredly, the brunette replied, "So if they were a distraction, they shouldn't know about Alpea."

"Until he gets his hands on Lucia's informants."

The man beside him just groaned, "We're just going in circles with this conversation…I could be sleeping right now." Haar spoke, voice slowly getting drowsily.

"I don't think Alpea is going to be safe for too long…But hopefully Geoffrey won't take days to get back to us."

Haar glanced at him, then stated casually, "You're too negative."

"I prefer logical."

"Same difference." the wyvern lord waved him off and tossed back in a bored tone, "Right then, let's see how much longer until Alpea. C'mon, partner." he urged his wyvern upwards, into the sky, Sothe remained silent.

_We'd hope for Ludveck to really be in Felirae, and this whole ordeal to be over soon - however…That would just be too easy. Wouldn't it?_

* * *

The sun slowly rose and Sothe watched as a messenger ran up to one of the soldiers, he could hear the words, 'Lucia', and 'Captured', and immediately knew that a battle would be soon to take place. _When someone intelligent wants to rule your country in your place, things are never easy._

Sothe stood up from the stone wall he had been sitting on since he had gotten up and jumped down, landing gracefully - he felt for all of his weapons, making sure they were in place. When assured that his weapons were in place, the assassin rushed into the interior of the fort.

He rushed down into the area he and his companions had slept in, "You all might want to get up, we'll need to fight soon," Nephenee shifted, took one look at him and got up, immediately grabbing all of her weapons and stepping out of the sleeping chambers. He wasn't surprised to see she was already suited up and ready for battle - however, he couldn't help and wonder at her ability to sleep in armour.

Brom wasn't anywhere to be seen, so Sothe assumed that he was already up, he glanced at Heather - she had tossed her legs over the side of her cot. She glanced up at him with azure eyes, "Any reason you know this for certain? I don't hear any signs of battle."

"It's an assumption that I stand behind fully." lips quirked up into a smile on Heather's face, she nodded a moment later. "Right, see you in battle." she winked and he smirked, turning to leave a moment later. He could hear her shuffling around a moment later as he was walking down the hall, towards where Queen Elincia was.

The door was open, Haar was there a little behind Queen Elincia - a little turn and Sothe could see an unmistakable handful of hair in the woman's hand. Haar glanced at Sothe, "So far you're gloomy outlook on this whole predicament is right."

Elincia sighed and turned completely, "I'm going to help her, no matter what."

Sothe hummed, "I'll help you, Queen Elincia, at least until Geoffrey gets back and saves us." golden eyes flickered in grim amusement and the pretty woman smiled half-heartedly. Haar just grunted.

"I suppose if you continue to be right," both green haired fighters turned to the brunette, "Sothe, I'm not going to be able to get a nap, am I?" Sothe attempted to laugh, however it came out more as a gruff 'hrm', Elincia's smile merely stayed on her lips a few moments more before being wiped away.

The silence that ensued after Haar's statement was broken when there were panicked shouts from somewhere at the front of the fort. Elincia's eyes hardened, Haar's face darkened, and Sothe just released his breath tiredly.

Without saying anything, the three moved forward, towards where the shouts were coming from - they arrived a few minutes later to see a helmeted soldier run towards them. "Ludveck's soldiers are flooding into Alpea!" he paused, "This man was the one to let them in!" he motioned to one of his fellow comrades and they brought forth a man in a white robe.

Elincia spoke up, "You let in the forces that now storm our stronghold?"

The man nodded, and he glared, "Yes, yes I did. Because I don't believe you should rule Crimea anymore. You're just going to let Daein go free? I won't stand for it!" the soldier holding him growled, and Sothe wanted to as well - he was tired of everyone striking down his homeland.

"Traitorous scum, prepare to die!" Elincia raised an arm, causing the man to halt.

"Stop! Killing this man will achieve nothing, we must prepare for battle." Sothe smiled slightly before pushing past the traitor and the guard holding him. Elincia had grown stronger.

Taking words to heart, Sothe made his way to the entrance of the fort - as he progressively got closer, he could hear the sounds of shifting armour. The assassin sighed, he glanced outside and his mouth thinned into a grim line.

The guards that had come to Alpea with them were already mostly outside, however, they were still outnumbered. Sothe shrugged, it reminded him a lot of situations with the Dawn Brigade - only less allies and even more enemies. However, if reinforcements on Ludveck's side started to arrive, they would be in trouble, and their survival would most likely count on Geoffrey and his knights.

Sothe stepped out of the inside of the fort and towards where two Crimean archers were standing, he spoke to one of them, "Is Ludveck in the ranks?" the man jumped, slightly startled by someone talking to him. He glanced over at the assassin before replying.

"Yes, I can see him in the distance."

The mint haired man nodded, "Do you think he should be King?"

Once again the man looked startled, "H-huh?" he stuttered, Sothe didn't repeat himself - instead he sent an inquisitive glance at him. "Well…I don't know, he seems too cold. But Queen Elincia, she's too soft?" he gulped, "You're not going to tell her that are you? Or G-general Geoffrey?"

Sothe shook his head, "No, I'm just curious as to what you think." _What the soldiers think. _"I have to say, maybe you're right. But Queen Elincia is still young, she has time to grow - Ludveck has made his decisions, he's past making changes in his personality."

The bowman nodded, "You're right… Sir-?"

Green hair tossed as Sothe shook his head once again, "Seneir…Just Seneir." he quickly made up a name - better safe than sorry. He had no idea who this man was, and his true name in the wrong hands could cause too much trouble.

"I believe you are right, Seneir." he couldn't say anymore for the sound of a lance meeting wood met their ears. Sothe shifted his gaze to the gates blocking their army from the enemies - they were going to destroy it and completely flood the courtyard.

Golden eyes turned behind him and he saw two blondes and a halberdier coming toward him - he blinked twice at seeing Calill next to Heather. "Calill?"

"Sothe?" she blinked before her lips curved into a devious smile, "My, you have gotten big - and quite dashing." winking an eye she added, "He's going to go crazy for you." Sothe choked on air. Heather raised a brow and looked between the assassin and the sage. Nephenee just blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment.

Golden eyes narrowed, but let up after a moment, "It's kind of relieving to see you here, Calill."

She grinned brightly, "Well of course, I _am_ a first class sage!" after a moment she sobered, "We're going to need all the skill we can get." her eyes focused over Sothe's shoulder, "I'll take my place now…They'll break through that door soon."

After the sage had brushed past him, Sothe turned to follow her, taking his place next to her - a moment later, Heather stood next to him, while Nephenee was beside the rogue. The archer he had talked to earlier was to Calill's right; there was the sound of wings and Nealuchi appeared behind the four warriors. Brom had taken his place to far right of the fort, Haar and Mordecai to the left, the blue tiger using his laguz stone to change forms immediately. Lethe stood behind her comrade, Elincia left the interior of fort with Leanne in tow, the Queen stood at the entrance to the building. The heron princess made her way to her retainer's side and spoke softly in the ancient tongue.

The door made an alarming splintering noise before a lance slammed it's way through the wood, Sothe felt eyes on him and he turned to catch Heather's glance. "Want to make a bet?"

He hadn't been expecting that, "What…?"

She smirked, "I bet I can kill thirty soldiers before this is over…" a green brow arched, "If I do, you pay me one thousand gold." Sothe half-smiled.

"If you don't you owe me a favor."

The blond 'hmph'd' before offering a hand, which the assassin took , "You're on."

After releasing the other's hand, Sothe turned to look ahead once again - Ludveck's men had broken past the door and were flooding the stone yard. Out of the corner of his eye he could see more enemy soldiers rushing up the stairs opposite of their comrade's approach.

He could hear the soft pull of a bowstring, a moment later, it met it's mark cleanly, the soldier fell - arrow protruding from his neck. The front line of Ludveck's army met with Crimea's first defense - and the long battle began.

---The Authoress is no good at battle scenes---

Sothe scowled as more and more troops rushed up the stairs and through the broken door - were did they end? He shook his head, face going neutral as he considered what he should do - what he could do - he lowered his knife and scanned his surroundings.

Earlier on in the battle, the soldiers had broken the stone that Nephenee had been standing on - she was now blocking a crucial point of the wall. If she wasn't standing there, enemies could get up to the point Sothe, Heather, and Calill were. But it also worked the other way…Sothe could easily get down and into the middle of the sea of enemies below them. However, that would be reckless.

Golden eyes went to where Haar, Lethe, Mordecai and now Elincia were standing - he could see that the two laguz was exhausted. The tiger and cat had already switched places once - and it was visible that shifting and staying shifted for so long was taking its toll on them.

He glanced at Brom and Marcia, the general had gotten a large amount of enemies on his side and Marcia - who had showed up earlier - was forced to help him. The man was now downing vulneraries like they were candy while the Pegasus knight strove to fend off the enemies in front of her companions.

Everyone on forward defense was being pushed to their limits, except Haar…He double-checked, eyeing the wyvern rider, a moment later he winced. There were many lightning mages around and Haar seemed to be slowing down - thus he was being hit more. Elincia had moved behind him, healing him almost constantly, and that left Lethe and Mordecai to suffer, switching spots more than they should.

They couldn't count on Geoffrey being here anytime soon, it was too risky - however…With the way things were going - there were going to be casualties, ones they couldn't afford. He looked at the three women around him, and sighed - front defense couldn't do anything else than what they were already doing. So that left them - and Nephenee was limited.

He blinked as he heard Leanne's voice from behind him - her singing seeming to make the Halberdier in front of her straighten. Nealuchi was ready to shift…But with so many crossbows in the hands of enemy archers, it was risky for him to help the battle at the moment.

Sothe's thoughts drifted, and as they usually did, came to rest on Volke - but this time, it came with an idea for his current predicament.

_It had been a bad idea to go after that sage. Sothe should have known - however, with meteors raining down on the group, and Gatrie nearly dieing if not for Mist's quick acting…Something had to be done, and it looked like the man had been alone._

_However, after bringing down the red-robed mage, he had noticed several different enemies off in the distance - in several different directions. Four paladins were charging towards him, two wyvern knights, and two feral laguz. Sothe paled, he was skilled, but he was no Commander Ike or Boyd. He glanced around for his comrades, but they were too far in the distance to help him._

_He couldn't run, not with flying wyverns, horses, and crazed cats and tigers - no matter how fast a person was, you just couldn't out run things like that. Sothe jumped back as the gray, huge laguz moved to pounce on top of him, he shakily rose his weapon. The paladins had reached the thief and quickly surrounded him, leaving no escape for him…The wyvern riders lowered to the ground and suddenly one of the paladins made a clearing in their circle._

_The feral cat lunged through that space and Sothe had no space to jump backwards, he braced himself and tried to block razor sharp claws with his dagger. He was able to stop one paw but the other clawed down his sides, raking through his already scruffy clothing. Immediately he felt his clothing get heavier from the blood leaking from the burning wounds._

_Sothe couldn't help it, he let out a small, strained scream before clutching his side with his free hand and falling to his knees. The cat leapt onto him, causing him to be pushed to his back, he frantically raised his hands to catch the laguz by grabbing it's teeth. He wasn't about to get his head bitten off by the crazed feline. However, while holding the cat's head back, he wasn't able to stop the cat from running it's claws down him._

_He cried out in pain, feeling like his entire chest was burning, but he held on for dear life to the cat's fangs even as the feline shook it's head trying to get free. There was a frightened scream and Sothe looked up, and blinked when he saw a paladin get knocked off of his horse._

_Volke jumped over the frightened animal before landing in the midst of Sothe's enemies, he was a mere blur - and his red eyes were blazing with something the thief couldn't quite place. He could practically feel the Beorc's fear while the feral ones didn't understand. The tiger jumped at the assassin and that's when the man disappeared into thin air, Sothe blinked and one of the living paladins shifted in shock._

_A moment later, three knives flew through the air, all of them aimed at the cavalry, however they missed easily making one of the men give a haughty laugh. He dropped his guard and suddenly, a red blur appeared behind him - a stiletto swiped cleanly and efficiently, almost unnoticeably. After the first fall, two more where gone in a flash, then the wyvern riders. All the while, no one - Sothe included - could spot the assassin, in broad daylight._

_The gray tiger, all the while running around crazily after his prey disappearing - feel a moment after all of the Beorc where down. Volke appeared once again, above the laguz, eyes shining with cold fury and dagger covered in blood that dripped down onto the ground._

_He kicked the cat laguz in the head, the feline went slack in Sothe's grip and he felt the dead weight of the crazed animal on top of him. Volke, who seemed to be in some sort of trance lifted the cat with one hand and tossed the carcass away. All the while his gaze was fixed on the panting, bleeding thief on the ground - Sothe was actually frightened by the blazing, angry intensity in the man's eyes._

_Volke bent down, grabbed Sothe's collar and pulled him upwards firmly, red gaze making the mint-haired boy tremble. The man reached up with his free hand and practically ripped down his mask, revealing to Sothe his lips which were pursed into a grim line._

_The assassin pulled the thief up even more, and Sothe's eyes widened to see Volke leaning in - _I-is he going to… _All thought cut off as the older man pressed his lips down on the younger boy's, almost violently, Sothe knew that his lips would be bruised after this._

_As Volke bit down harshly on his bottom lip, forcing his mouth open, Sothe was struck by the shear emotion pouring out of the elder. Fury - which was already obvious from the man's actions and eyes, but also just now fading worry and panic, and relief. It was almost overwhelming, the emotions - then coupled with this punishing kiss, Sothe was suffocating._

_He tried to pull away for air, but was stopped but Volke grabbing a fistful of his hair and holding him in place - if he could've hissed in pain he would've. Finally, when he was getting light-headed, his lover pulled away, only to give him an intense glare, Sothe could barely look into the red eyes._

"_Never." the man hissed darkly and the thief's blood ran cold at the man's tone. He didn't fight as the man pulled him in for another forceful kiss, merely laying still as his heart beat frantically._

_Volke pulled way before whispering coldly in Sothe's ear, "Do that." he pulled in for another kiss and bit down on Sothe's bleeding lip again, the thief whimpered softly._

_The man grated out as he lowered his hands to the younger male's shoulders, "Again." he shook the boy slightly making him dizzy, "Do you hear me?" he growled, and Sothe could make out the sound of pain in the man's voice, "Don't ever do that again, Sothe."_

_Sothe stared up into red eyes and blinked as he saw just how stressed they really were, he watched as Volke growled again. He was pulled roughly upwards again, this time by his shoulders before their lips met again painfully - but at the same time, Sothe could feel his excitement of this side of Volke. Deep underneath his shock of the situation and how close to death he had probably come, of course._

_There were footsteps as several people made their way to the two on the ground, he heard Tormod's voice but couldn't do much. Volke didn't seem to want to let go of him, as angry as his eyes said him to be. "Sothe!! Woah, you're hurt! I'll heal you!!" Tormod yelled._

_He heard Muarim's voice next, "No, Little One." Sothe could imagine the big tiger holding the mage back by his cloak._

_Mist spoke next, "Volke…Sothe needs immediate medical attention." Sothe took in a breath as Volke abruptly pulled back. Golden eyes watched as his lover turned on his heel and walked away, strong shoulders visibly tense._

I-is he going to leave me alone? …Like Micaiah?

_Usually mature eyes suddenly filled up with tears and the people left around him all reacted differently. Tormod stared, having never expected to see his stoic friend cry - ever. Mist felt her heart twinge for the taller, young teenager. It suddenly hit Muarim just how young Sothe really was, the same as Tormod, despite how much older he acted than his little one._

_The tiger sighed softly, he knew - having been there when Volke rushed off to save Sothe - that the assassin wasn't really furious at the green-haired thief. But the man had been so worried, so stressed that he hadn't acted as calmly and coolly as usual - not even close. He had killed Sothe's attackers with terrifying ability, but he hadn't calmed down enough from that to confront Sothe correctly._

_Muarim wasn't for certain what exactly was going through the boy's head right now, but he guessed that it was along the lines of 'he's mad at me and going to leave me'. And there wasn't anything anyone but Volke could do to tell the thief otherwise._

_However, the assassin was currently on the other side of the battlefield at the moment, taking out his stress by decimating Daein soldiers. From the looks of it, Ike had picked up on the assassin's mood and told his other troops to steer clear of the lethal and currently livid brunette._

Sothe remembered being terrified that day, he hadn't know what Volke was going to do - he hadn't known what was going on through the man's head. The green haired assassin shook his head, now was not the time to be pondering over that; but what Volke had taught him about that move he had made against the Daein soldiers.

You could call it mass-lethality, perhaps…Sothe had never been able to pull it off correctly, however he knew what he had to do - Seeing Volke do it on more than one occasion after that eventful day at Fort Pinell.

The mint-haired man knew just how effective the attack was, but that was if you knew how to do it - Sothe was uncertain. Would he be able to do it, in the middle of battle when he had never done it successfully before during his training?

A quick glance around at his comrades and Sothe came up with his decision.

-----

Geoffrey escorted Elincia down into the dungeons to talk to Ludveck, Sothe took this chance to sit down and take a breather. He leaned against the cold stone wall and panted through his mouth, twitching in discomfort as drops of sweat rolled down his back.

He heard light footsteps but said nothing and just waited for the unknown person to speak, he didn't have to wait long. "If I was an enemy, you could be dead by now." Heather pointed out simply, Sothe just grunted tiredly. "Then again, I hardly doubt any are left…"

Sothe heard her huff and she growled out, "Because of that insane attack that wiped out half of the soldiers out there, I only killed twenty-nine men!" a golden eye slid open and he took in her frustrated face, "You kill-hog!"

A tired smirk entered his face, "I guess that means you owe me a favor?" She hummed roughly, the assassin took it as a 'yes' of sorts, "Hmm, nothing comes to mind at the moment."

"You're going to keep that favor forever and use it at just the least helpful time, aren't you?" his eye slid shut again and he merely shrugged noncommittally, "Tch." they fell silent and he was slightly surprised to feel her sit down next to him, a comfortable silence falling over them.

It was like that for a few minutes until the faint sound of yelling touched their ears, Sothe frowned as Heather murmured, "What do you suppose that is?" the assassin said nothing and merely stood, walking towards the overlook on top of the fort, Heather one step behind him.

Elincia and Geoffrey were already up there, he could see the queen's face twisted in worry, Sothe followed the two's gaze downwards. Heather breathed in sharply, "Lady Lucia…" the assassin frowned, _so they're going to threaten to hang Lucia, in exchange for Ludveck? _He exchanged glances with the rogue beside him, her eyes were furious and he knew she had come up with the same conclusion.

"Dastards." Heather hissed, and Sothe couldn't help but agree in his mind.

* * *

"General Ike!" Calill called from ahead of Sothe, Heather, and Nephenee, the man - a giant of a man might Sothe add - turned. From beside him, Boyd and Mist waved at the flamboyant Sage, "I don't even get a greeting?" she pouted, "You're still so rude."

He grinned wryly, "Hello, Calill, it's nice to see you again." she smiled brightly back.

"You've gotten big, Ike - I barely recognized you! It's only been three years and you could give Largo a run for his money!" she turned to Boyd, "My goodness, so could you." she turned away from the men, centering on Mist, "You've grown to be so beautiful, Mist!" the cleric flushed in response.

Ike shook his head, turning to the approaching group, he blinked twice at the sight of Sothe, "…Sothe? What are you doing here, why aren't you in Daein?" Sothe, Nephenee, and Heather stopped in front of him, Heather staring in wonder at the man's growth compared to three years ago. The rogue just eyed him up and down, considering.

Sothe replied, "I figured I'd help out my old friends."

The blue-haired mercenary raised a brow, "That doesn't explain why you're here in the first place, you couldn't have magically known Crimea was in danger." Sothe shifted slightly, Ike looked the man up and down again, "Interesting clothes…" he trailed off there, as if waiting to see if Sothe was willing to talk - but not prying.

The assassin sighed, he glanced over at Nephenee and Heather before looking back at his former commander, "I left Daein at Micaiah's order," the man looked questioning, "She was the person I was looking for when you found me on Nasir's boat."

Ike nodded. Boyd, Calill, and Mist were suddenly interested in the conversation. "Why did she tell you to leave?" the cleric questioned.

"I - I guess it was obvious that I was missing V-" he cut off and bit his lip, "Volke." Heather looked curious while everyone else suddenly 'ah'd' as if that explained everything. He turned to the blond rogue, "…Volke was - my…um."

Mist cut in, "They were lovers." Sothe flushed while Ike smirked, Heather's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"That's why you wear your midriff baring get-up, huh?" everyone's attention was suddenly brought to Sothe's unclothed stomach, and the assassin shifted in discomfort, scowling slightly. Ike's smirk widened, Boyd laughed, Mist giggled, Calill grinned in amusement, and even Nephenee smiled shyly.

Sothe sighed in annoyance, "That's not why, damn it." at everyone's unchanging gazes he knew that no one believed that, "Whatever. Anyways, I left Daein to go look for Volke, apparently he came this way in pursuit of someone. But when I got here, Ohma was showing rebels and I couldn't really leave Crimea in this state, so I decided to help."

Ike nodded, "So you're going after Volke now that this is over?" Sothe nodded, "So, where are you headed now? Is Volke still in Crimea do you think?"

"According to my information, he should be back in Daein now."

The mercenary inclined his head, "Well…I suppose you're going to be too busy to say 'hi' to the rest of the mercenaries then?"

The assassin paused, "Actually, I'd like to see them again, however briefly." Ike half-smiled.

"I have to go talk to Elincia, everyone else is over that way." he pointed behind him, "Right, wait up for me when you're done, so I can say goodbye properly. Who knows when you'll turn up again - looking for Volke." Sothe nodded and Ike left.

Mist stepped forward, "I hope you find him, Sothe…Make sure he's eating well, alright?" she winked before suddenly pulling the assassin into a hug, "You take care of yourself too!" she pulled back and offered a sweet smile.

"Right." he turned to where Ike had pointed.

Boyd cleared his throat, "The boss was kind of vague, so I'll show you the way, if you want, Sothe." the assassin thanked the tall man before following him across the grassy plain. Mist stayed back, greeting Nephenee and asking who Heather was. As they walked, they passed by the remains of the civilians who had watched Lucia's almost-execution. Many where conversing amongst themselves about the recent events, some for Elincia, and some not.

Sothe shook his head - he had helped Crimea as much as he could, but he had his own goals now, it was up to Elincia to take care of her nation now. "So, how have you been, Boyd?" the warrior glanced backwards, surprisingly solemn.

"Fine." the green haired man said shortly, "It's good to see you again, Sothe." his voice had gone back to it's normal tone, but Sothe still wondered about that first, curt 'fine'.

They passed a group of trees, stopping in a clearing when they saw the whole of the Greil Mercenaries - minus Ike and Mist. Rhys looked up from the book placed on his lap and blinked a couple of times, slowly a smile spread across his face, "Sothe!"

Titania walked up to them, Sothe was slightly embarrassed to see that the woman was still taller than him, albeit by a small margin. "Long time, no see, Sothe." Oscar stepped from behind her and smiled at the assassin.

"You look different." Rolf gaped at him for a whole minute before running up to him and grinning cheerfully, holding out a small hand. The sniper hadn't grown much since Sothe had last seen him, surprising, considering his brothers.

The sound of clanking armour announced Gatrie's arrival and he chuckled merrily, clapping Sothe on the shoulder and nearly sending him to the ground. Mia rushed forward, her hand tight around Shinon's wrist, the experience sniper looking as sour as he did three years ago.

"Hiya, Sothe!" the purple-haired Swordmaster winked at him, Shinon just hmph'd, though the green-haired man knew not to take offense from that.

Soren stood off to the side, "Sothe."

"Soren." the Sage had grown maybe an inch since Sothe had last seen him, and his face slightly more mature - as if it hadn't been incredibly so already. The assassin wondered at that - it was a lot like Micaiah and her growth, he knew she was not much younger than maybe Titania… Was Soren Branded? He thought about a certain Sword master's interest in the raven-haired boy, was Stefan one as well?

_Interesting._

"It's been a while, everyone."

Titania looked at Sothe in confusion, "I'm surprised to see you here, Sothe - I thought you went back to Daein?"

The assassin shook his head, he'd probably have to explain everything again, "I left Daein to look for someone important."

Mia grinned knowingly and Sothe wanted to groan, _I kept it vague and she apparently already knows who I mean. _Titania smiled softly, Oscar nodded in understanding - Gatrie chuckled merrily while Shinon and Soren gave their own little version of not really interested understanding. Rhys patted the green haired man on the back.

However, it was Rolf who spoke up, "Volke?" Mia grinned wider.

Sothe sighed in exasperation, "Yes, Volke."

Titania nodded, "It's not hard to figure out who you mean, of course…" she said teasingly.

"Argh, whatever…"

The scarlet haired paladin chuckled, "Alright, I'll stop bothering you…" her face turned more serious, "How are things at Daein?"

Sothe replied, "We drove Begnion out…So it's better than before." several of the mercenaries vocally questioned him. "The Senators were - harsh with Daein, they sent able-bodied men to labor camps and killed civilians for no good reason." Titania's eyes widened and at the Greil Mercenaries' urgings, he told more about what had occurred in Daein.

"That's horrible!" Mia shouted, green eyes for once very serious.

Boyd shook his head, "Filthy dirt-bags."

Rhys was paler than normal, "I-I can only pray that Daein is recovering well…" Sothe nodded at him, offering the priest a reassuring half-smile.

"Pelleas - King Pelleas is ruling now…Even though I'm not sure about him, Micaiah is and I trust her judgment."

"Why aren't you sure?" Titania questioned, slightly alarmed.

Sothe rolled his eyes, "He's …Timid, and kind of a pushover. But maybe he's getting better."

The paladin smiled, "Elincia was timid, but she is getting stronger I'm sure - it'll probably be the same for …Pelleas." Soren grunted, sighing at the tall woman. "Soren, could you please not have so little faith in people?" she narrowed her eyes, "Elincia will make a splendid queen."

The raven haired boy said nothing. _Boy? Is he a boy?_

Mia jumped to switch the subject and the discomfort in the air was dropped; instead the group spoke about what they had been doing these past three years while waiting for Ike and Mist to come back.

The cleric arrived first and Sothe left Mia and Shinon's side to edge up to her, the two mercenaries merely nodding at him, "Mist…Can I ask you a question?" she glanced at him with clear blue eyes, and a moment later she inclined her head, "What's wrong with Boyd?"

She turned to look at the warrior who was talking to Titania and Rhys, her eyes saddened, "I'm not sure exactly, but I think he and my brother are having issues. Something about that General from Begnion…" she glanced at Sothe, "You know…?"

Sothe blinked several times before coming up with a name, "General Zelgius?"

Mist indicated that that was it, "Yes, General Zelgius." she gazed over Sothe's shoulder for a moment, eyes glazed, she spoke distantly, "Ike and Boyd got together a year ago…But I think brother and General Zelgius had something going on at one point before the war ended." she met golden eyes with her blue, "Ike still thinks about him, I think. He was an…Impressionable man."

The assassin got a mental image of the raven-haired general, "Yeah…He was powerful with the blade - it would be something that would catch Commander Ike's eye." the brunette female nodded. "Tough on Boyd I suppose."

She merely nodded, staying silent.

As Sothe's eyes scanned over the other mercenaries, he was struck by just how much he had really missed them. Not only that, but he was surprised by the changes in the group. Oscar and Titania seemed to be more open about their feeling for each other - whereas in the war three years ago, they had stayed stiffly formal around each other. Rolf had grown up actually, his face was not as child-like…Sothe also noticed that he kept a close eye on Rhys, he smirked, the sniper apparently was accepting his feelings for the orange-haired priest.

Then again, he had been younger than Sothe in the Mad King's War, and not as nearly grown-up acting as him. He looked at Shinon and Mia - back then, he had been rude to everyone, including her, despite their …Relationship. However, he seemed more pleasant…? (well, you just couldn't use that word with him at any time) when interacting with her, Gatrie, and maybe Rolf. It didn't change his dealings with other people, but Sothe could tell that even the sniper had changed.

Soren…Well, he wasn't so pissed off looking anymore - instead he looked emotionless. Not the best transition, but Sothe could admit the sage didn't scare him as much anymore. He turned to Gatrie and snorted at the man's face - he had that look. The one that said he was in daydream mode about the girl he was currently infatuated with.

Hmm, wait. He followed the man's gaze before it flickered to somewhere in the distance…He landed on Mist, he decided to be blunt, "So, how are you and Gatrie?" she took his bluntness in stride, most likely used to it from her brother.

Blue eyes rolled, "He keeps trying to woo me." she shook her head, "He still has a wandering eye, I'll tell you - he's _always_ flirting with some random, pretty-faced woman." she huffed, "It's annoying. I'm tired of him flirting with me." her eyes narrowed and slender arms crossed over the other.

Sothe smirked, he could tell she was jealous, "Is that just because he flirts with other women as well?" she glared at him, but he continued, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if he only had eyes for you." he winked but stopped short when he had to dodge a well aimed punch from the short girl.

"Don't push it, Sothe." she stared him down, and the assassin had to admit, she was scaring the hell out of him. _Glares must run in the family…I definitely see Ike in her when she does that._

He sighed, "Sorry." she just harrumphed, but when leaned in closer, she eyed him curiously, "Don't worry, if any woman is going to make him stop his womanizing ways, it's you." she raised a brow at him, but a moment later she wiped her face clean. A small smile making it's way onto her features moments later.

"Thank you, Sothe." she said finally.

Silence fell between them and Sothe went back to watching the Greil Mercenaries' actions - Soren and Titania were now discussing battle tactics, and Oscar, Boyd, and Rolf were now arguing about something. However, the warrior looked more relaxed now - as if doing so was calming to him…The three siblings really were close.

About an hour later, heavy footsteps sounded from behind Sothe and he turned along with Mist - Ike came into view, slipping out from behind the sea of trees. He waved at the assassin before closing the distance between them, "So, you're leaving after this, eh?"

Sothe nodded.

"When you find him, tell Volke I said 'hello'."

"Right."

Mist jumped in, "Tell him to eat right as well!" the mint-haired man just nodded, a small smirk making it's way onto his face. _Poor Zihark…Right._

Ike cleared his throat and Sothe turned to him once again, "I heard Bastian is in Daein as well…Elincia said so - if you run into him, I believe it'd be safe to tell him that both his Queen and Lady Lucia are worried about him." the man shook his head, a twinkle in his azure eyes.

Sothe smiled, "If I run into him, I'll tell him so." his grin melted and he blinked…_Volke talked to Bastian the day I left Crimea for Daein. He was in Jormand said that Volke's been in Daein for a good amount of time…Apparently Bastian has as well - could they be in the same place? _Sothe's heart started to beat faster, _They've been together…How close are they? _

And just like that, golden eyes turned worried, he bit his lip, shaking his head - _it's probably just a job…He's under a contract, that's all. _The mint-haired man wasn't all that convinced. He continued to mull over his thoughts until a throat was cleared loudly.

He looked up into Ike's eyes, "…Sorry, did you say something, Commander?"

A blue brow raised, "Yeah, but it doesn't matter." he paused, "Be careful out there…" eyes scanned Sothe's figure and he shook his head, "Though, it looks like you've gotten stronger, I probably don't have to worry to much, eh?"

Sothe nodded, "Unless a really powerful assassin comes after me, I should be fine…"

Mist frowned, "Sothe…Every time you think of Volke, you get distant," Ike and Sothe glanced at her in surprise, "A little distraction and you could end up dead in the simplest of fights." she stared at him with worried, cerulean eyes, "You have to sort yourself out."

The green haired male exhaled almost silently, _she's completely right. _"I understand."

* * *

The sun was beginning to lower when Sothe left the Greil Mercenaries, he had been caught up in farewells, and when he was just finishing, Haar showed up. Nephenee and Brom weren't far behind, so it had taken additional time to say bye to them as well.

Now, he was just about ready to leave…However, a rustling noise met his ears - Sothe sighed and turned towards the noise, getting straight to the point. "Show yourself." he blinked when he saw Heather step out from behind the greenery of a bush. "Stalking me now?"

The blond rolled her eyes, "You're not my type." suddenly her face sobered and she walked up to him, "I thought I'd say goodbye."

Sothe rose a brow, "You actually care?"

She huffed, "Hmph, you've grown on me…" golden eyes blinked and internally, the assassin was touched. The woman probably didn't say that to many people. Well, men at any rate. At his silence, she glared, "Speechless, or what?"

The younger fighter smiled, "Actually? Yeah, I am. It means a lot."

Her glare fell away and she genuinely smiled back at him, "Mind doing me a favor?" he raised a brow once again, "Yeah, yeah - I'm the one who owes _you _a favor, but…I wanna ask."

"What?"

"Could I adopt you as my little brother?"

There was silence.

Sothe stared at the rogue.

And stared.

The blonde's glare was just beginning to come back when Sothe suddenly grinned, "Sure thing, sis." she smirked.

"Good…Now - don't get yourself killed on your quest for love." the blonde turned on her heel and in a second, she was gone from his sights. Sothe stared after her, feeling rather warm on the inside - as cheesy as it sounds.

He sighed, "A lot of people have been saying that lately."

* * *

_Bertram was taken down by Ike, Boyd, and Tormod after a good half hour of fighting…Volke had taken that time to walk away from the rest of the group, still shaken from his little lover's almost-death. He hadn't know how to deal with it - even though Sothe was still alive, he was still panicking inside._

_It had been a while since he had felt so strongly - the last time he had been that stressed was when his sister was killed…But this time, he had reacted even more foolishly than that event. He had killed a massive amount of people again, just like when Veriene had died, but this time…The person in danger had lived and he had taken out his stress on him._

_To say Volke was guilty was an understatement - but even now, after killing over twenty people, he still probably wouldn't react right if he saw his little thief. He was angry at the boy for doing something so reckless, but not as much as he was concerned and worried for him. But the two emotions mixing was making Volke a little crazy; one side of him wanted to embrace his lover and comfort him - and make sure that the boy was truly alright. The other side of him wanted to yell at Sothe, demand of the boy why he had been so foolish._

_He had done a mixture of his two sides - a little more on the violent side though…Volke groaned and pulled down his mask, running his hands up his face and through his hair. He wondered what Sothe was thinking now - about how he had reacted._

_Volke shook his head, he slid down to the ground smoothly and slowly brought out a pipe from his satchel… He usually reserved it for after the battle but this time he had to make an exception._

_-----_

_Volke retired to his tent early that night, stripping off boots and pulling out any weapons that were potentially dangerous to sleep with. He kept the rest of his clothing on, so he could be prepared for battle at any moment…And he had no reason to strip down anyway. Sothe had been missing as soon as camp had been set up - not that they'd do anything anyway. Volke knew he had to apologize to his little thief._

_The assassin sighed quietly as he stretched out on his cot, dark red eyes closed and Volke wasn't surprised to see a green-haired thief behind the lids. When had the boy become such an important part of his life?_

_He sighed again, Sothe had become incredibly important to him - even more than his late sister had been…Maybe because he spent almost every day with the thief, unlike with Veriene, whom he hadn't been able to see much._

_Shaking his head, Volke came back to reality with the opening of his eyes…The image was gone - and yet, dark eyes narrowed as he smelled a faint, sandal-wood like scent. Sothe. That smell surrounded the thief, at least it did to Volke's keen nose._

_The assassin stood up and approached the entrance of his tent, and stopped. Waiting for a moment, to see if Sothe would make his presence known - as far as the thief knew. Minutes passed, and Sothe made no movement to move forward, Volke sighed once again._

_A light sound of footsteps sounded and spoke of Sothe moving to leave, Volke closed his eyes and he mentally cursed himself. The footsteps got louder again and garnet eyes opened again…This time the footsteps only slowed, before the boy turned again._

_It continued like this; Sothe continuously pacing, moving away from Volke's tent and then back. _So, my little thief is indecisive_? After ten full paces, the assassin shook his head and moved aside the tent-flap. Sothe - just about to approach once again, stopped, golden eyes going wide, staring up at the man in front of them._

_Volke stared at the boy…The last time Sothe had looked like that was when he had broken down over killing a child younger than him. He had caused his lover to cry…? His fingers clenched down, nails biting into his palms, punishing himself, if only a little bit._

_Gold eyes immediately looked down and misinterpreted the action, his lip trembled slightly and he backed away slowly. He turned quickly, moving to head away, but Volke reacted faster - he grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him backwards into his arms. His heart clenched when he heard a choked cry escape the thief's lips, Volke turned him around only to pick him up bridal-style and cradle the boy to his chest._

_A tear ran down the green-haired teenager's cheek and Volke retreated into the confines of his tent, Sothe held tightly to him. He sat down on the wooden cot next to the far wall of the tent, moving his lover so that the boy was leaned up against his chest, legs crossed and laying against Volke's upper thighs. The boy's hands came to rest weakly against clothed shoulders and slowly began to clench around dark red fabric._

_Volke just held him, at a loss as to what he should say; he winced when a small, inaudible sob made his lover's small frame shake. And slowly, they built up into louder, heart-wrenching cries - making Volke want to hurt himself. He had reacted badly earlier._

_They stayed like that for a half an hour, but the assassin had no complaints, Sothe could do whatever he wanted - Volke would accept it. He slowly began to run his hand up and down a green-clothed back, trying to soothe the teenager as best he could._

_It seemed to work, as Sothe's cries slowly started to stop, at the same time, his grip on the assassin's shirt tightened. Finally, he stopped completely - however, his hold on the dark fabric was almost threatening to tear it._

"_Sothe…"_

_The teenager raised his head and Volke almost gasped; Sothe was ghostly pale, making the red-rims around his eyes much more evident. Even through all this, the assassin found that face captivating - even at his worst, Sothe was bewitching him._

_Pink lips trembled again, and the boy in took a sharp, quivering breath, "Are you going to leave me?" Volke almost gaped, of all the things for Sothe to say, he hadn't really expected that._

"…_Leave you?" Sothe didn't reply, just continued to stare up at the older man with haunted eyes, Volke pulled the boy closer, holding onto him tighter, "No, I'm not…I'll try not to, to the best of my abilities for as long as you want."_

_Golden eyes slowly lidded slightly, until only a sliver of gold showed, "Y-you…Aren't angry at me?"_

_Volke sighed, "No - I was just worried for you. I overreacted, I'm sorry, my little thief." those enchanting eyes showed more of themselves once again. "I thought I was going to lose you." he pulled the thief back into his tight embrace, "Don't do anything like that again…"_

"_I acted stupidly, I won't do it again."_

_The assassin rested his face on top of the green mass of hair before him, "Good." They fell silent, save their even breathing._

_Sothe sighed against Volke's neck, and the man shivered, _Goddess…Now's not the time. _He shifted slightly, trying to ignore the suddenly tantalizing feel of Sothe's body pressed up against his. The thief hummed lightly and shifted back in response, Volke blinked rapidly._

"_Volke…" said man swallowed at the thief's small, alluring tone, "I love you." the boy raised himself up so that he could whisper that in the assassin's ear._

_Another shiver, and, "I love you too…But you should probably leave, before this goes too far. I don't think now is the time." he watched as Sothe looked up at him once again, a small frown making its way onto his still slightly-pale features._

"_But I want to make sure that you really aren't mad at me." he whispered, Volke could tell from the teenager's voice that he wasn't telling the truth._

"_I'm not angry at you Sothe." he paused, "Now is not the time." he spoke firmly, even though the darker part of him was yelling to follow along with the younger male's desires. But he knew that Sothe was just tired and confused, it would be like taking advantage of him…Even more than he already was - in some peoples' eyes._

_A glint entered the boy's eyes and Volke would be lying if he said that he wasn't wary of it… Sothe moved closer and slowly raised a hand to the fabric of the assassin's mask. "Sothe…" It was meant to come out as warning, but …It wasn't convincing._

_The thief answered by moving to sit up in Volke's lap, suddenly, his leg 'slipped' and the assassin bit his lip as the slender appendage came in contact with his already stirring groin. He was about to give another, half-hearted warning when Sothe pre-silenced it with a kiss. It was desperate. Volke groaned into the boy's mouth, and he couldn't find it within his self-control to deny the teenager any longer._

_He pushed the boy down onto the cot below them - taking in the sight of green hair spread out on coarse wool, and golden eyes shining brightly against pale skin. "Sothe…" that hesitation was back._

_Sothe's eyes narrowed and he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, he grinded upwards and Volke hissed, the thief himself moaning out. At the low, husky sound, Volke stopped struggling against his desires…He growled in his throat and slowly lowered his lips down to Sothe's neck, breathing hotly on the flesh._

"…_Love you…Volke." Sothe whispered out._

_------_

Garnet eyes opened, and Volke sighed wearily, _You still do this to me…? Damn it, little thief. _He was tired, of himself…And of dreaming of what he couldn't have anymore.

He grit his teeth before sliding a hand down his chest and into his pants, "Sothe…"

* * *

A/N: And…Yeah - I think the quality just kept diminishing the longer this chapter got. Eh…

Yeah, in my first game ever, Sothe totally got mauled by some feral laguz, and some paladins… I added wyvern riders for no good reason. I suppose.

I cut out a load of stuff, because it's so long...You know what happens anyway if you actually played Radiant Dawn.

So, how was the chapter…? Critique is wonderful.


	4. The Bloodied Hand

**One or the Other**

_The Bloodied Hand_

**A/N:** After many attempts to write this chapter – failed attempts, might I add - I finally just threw my hands up and changed my entire story plan. It was going to be longer, but I kind of shortened it – I might have another possible sequel though.

**Sothe: **Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

**Volke:** Implied lemon, and lemon up ahead.

**Tormod:** Also creepy gore.

**Heather:** Okay, so your midriff shirt totally decreased your manly factor by thousands...But the fact that you keep fainting pretty much destroys what little was left.

**Sothe:** ….......

**TSaGD:** Please, please, please review!

* * *

The waning moon's pale light flitted through the drapes that covered a window touched by the early morning's frost. The silvery glow spread down to the single bed where a lone figure lay, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and panting quietly. Dark green hair was drenched and matted to the sleeping man's forehead. Eye lids fluttered and showed lust-darkened gold, a moan escaped the figure's lips.

"..ke..." a sharp escaped pink lips, "Volke..." slender fingers wound into the rough blanket that covered the rest of their body, turning white, "P-please..." legs spread and seemed to plead for someone to slide in between them. "Volke." a husky voice called again, begging.

A few seconds passed and the mint-haired man turned desperate, "V-volke...!" quickly the dream changed and Sothe became distressed, "N-no...Don't leave, please don't leave me..." a tear leaked down a flushed cheek and his arousal died.

Golden eyes opened and Sothe laid still, staring up at the moon-illuminated ceiling sadly. The assassin shuddered and shut out the sight of the shadowy planes. "Volke, where are you?"

The room reappeared and Sothe sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the straw mattress and settling his feet on the chilly, wooden floor. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep any longer so he stood and thanked the stars that he already paid the innkeeper for his stay.

Quickly he gathered his things and slipped on his boots, he checked that his cat-figurine was in place and silently slipped out of the room, into the black hallway.

As he padded down the hall, Sothe considered his dream – and the pain he had felt with it: Volke had slipped in between his parted thighs, eventually. As soon as he attempted to grind against his past lover, the man had pulled away. He had hoped that dream Volke was just teasing. However, the words that escaped the brunette's lips had killed that hope...But more than that, it had cut straight to his heart.

Whispered so mockingly, the dream words were too vivid for comfort, "Sorry, there's someone better than you." he had pulled away then and Sothe was thanking Ashera that it was only a dream.

However, he couldn't help but linger over the possible meaning of the dream...Was it merely a mirror of his true fears, or was it some kind of sign? He trailed back to his theory that Volke was working for Bastian, fear twinged his heart and Sothe stumbled.

He latched onto the wall and swallowed thickly, eyes clenching shut. _It's no more than I deserve...I was the one to leave him. _If that though had been meant to console him, it had failed miserably.

Sothe slowly slid down to his knees, _I'm so indecisive...I didn't want to leave Volke, but I wanted to protect Micaiah. But here I am, not at her side, looking for the person I regretted leaving. _Sothe groaned into his arms and ran his hands through oily hair in frustration.

He blinked a moment later and ran his hands more thoroughly through his unkempt locks. Sothe sighed at the feel and quickly retracted his hands, _I really need a bath..._

The assassin stood up, frowning ahead of him before continuing down the black hallway. His mind attempted to go back to the subject of Volke and Bastian, _I can't dwell on things I'm not certain of. _He nodded to himself decisively, but knew that he desperately wanted to anyway, deep down.

Sothe reached the bottom floor and easily avoided the already bustling main room to the right of the staircase. He took a few steps towards the inn's exit when he felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. The assassin warily crept forwards, intent on leaving and avoiding the unknown watcher.

He stopped right in front to of the double doors, about to reach for the handle when he heard a woman's voice call out to him, "Leaving so soon, cutie?" Sothe turned backwards slowly to see the red-head that had spoken.

It was the innkeeper, in a nightgown that was a little too suggestive for comfort, "Yes...?"

The woman pouted, Sothe had to admit, she was pretty, "Aw...That's no fun, I haven't even gotten to try to seduce you." the mint haired man fought back a flush.

Instead he replied, "So the revealing dress and make up that's too fancy for early morning doesn't count as a seduction attempt?" the woman chuckled in response.

She strode forwards and Sothe fought back the urge to step backwards, she stopped right in front of him, "You weren't paying attention to me earlier, were you? This is an everyday thing..." she motioned to her painted face, "So it doesn't count."

The assassin swallowed, slightly nervous but attempted to keep a calm face, "It doesn't?"

A devious smile turned up her lips and a bright twinkle entered her eyes, "No..." a manicured hand lifted upwards to touch his face and trailed across it softly, resting on his lips. Sothe gathered all his courage and managed to stay in place. "This does though." her other hand softly touched his exposed stomach and the young adult flinched backwards, back hitting the door behind him.

A laugh escaped red lips and she asked teasingly, "Shy, are you, Sir Sothe?"

Sothe took a deep breath, but couldn't stop the dark red blush that covered his cheeks, "U-um..."

She giggled, "That's so endearing." she stepped forward, trapping him between her and the exit, unfortunatly for the mortified assassin, he couldn't reach the door knob. "Move a little closer, darling." her lips puckered slightly and Sothe attempted to duck down, she pulled him into her bosom and Sothe wondered briefly at his sudden lack of moving ability.

The green-haired man flushed and attempted to pull away; however, it seemed that the woman was stronger than him, somehow. He was losing air and being pulled upwards for a kiss when another voice entered the room.

"A-Alison...Not again, you're killing the poor boy!" the innkeeper pulled away and Sothe took a few generous steps back, wheezing slightly and flushed. Alison, apparently, looked to see who had interrupted with a small smile.

She grinned at the pretty brunette who had just come through the kitchen doors, "My darling Lera...Not jealous, are you, sweetie? I would've shared him with you."

Lera flushed a deep red that rivaled Sothes and bristled, "I'm _not_ interested in a threesome, Alison! Now let the good customer leave." the red head pouted again.

"How can you not want to experiment?"

"I just don't, now don't let me find you up to this again; if you keep up trying to seduce every attractive person you come across, we're going to lose customers and go bankrupt!"

The red head chucked deviously, "So you admit my choices are attractive...?"

Sothe quickly made himself scarce as the brunette, Lera, made an annoyed 'argh' noise. When he was out into the fresh, morning air of Nevassa, he fell back against the door again and gathered himself together, fighting back the annoying redness on his cheeks.

After he was sure all traces of the flush was gone, he straightened away from the door and sighed heavily, _Women are too frightening, and too weird. I'm sticking to guys. _If he was completely honest, he'd just say Volke. Period. _Though...guys can be pretty strange too._

He had failed to get any breakfast, so he decided to traverse the streets a bit, to see how his home's reconstruction was going, and get a bite to eat. So far he had failed in his attempts to find his garnet-eyed lover, and he was desperate for a little break to calm his head and think.

So he slowly walked down the still-dirty streets and idly glanced at some of the shops that had been able to open up. There was an armoury, already bustling with the sounds of a hammer meeting hot metal and anvil.

A tailor was mending someone's work clothes that had torn and one of her assistants was sewing a dress that looked like it was for a celebration. _What reason could someone possibly have to need that at this point in time...?_

Shrugging, and just writing it off as more weird quirks from the female specie, Sothe continued down the street. He noticed a tome shop opening, and a sweet shop, further down the road was the street's marketplace. Off to the left, in the distance, but not quite in the market, there was a steaming shop and the smell of rolls attacked his senses.

As his stomach grumbled, Sothe decided on his stop – he almost eagerly made his way towards the shop. It was a small place, but comfortable, and it smelled delectable, an employee glanced at him inquisitively, "Are you coming in, sir?" the green haired man nodded.

The building was warm and immediately the assassin felt like relaxing, the same man who had talked earlier motioned to one of the chairs surrounding a simply cut table. Sothe sat slowly, all the while staring at his surroundings: there were cookie jars lined up on every available surface, all different shapes and sizes. A couple roosters here and there sat on a cabinet, a table, and a counter. A white cat was right next to where he sat, smiling mischievously at him, it reminded him of Heather almost; he smiled fondly.

A tall green-haired man cleared his throat and Sothe turned his attention to him, "So, what would you like today?" the assassin glanced around for a hint as to what kinds of food they served, there was a list up at the front of the shop.

He considered it for a moment before just asking, "What's cooking that's making that smell?"

The man grinned, "Our specialty; Vanilla-lemon rolls...It's quickly becoming a favorite to everyone who comes to eat here."

Sothe nodded, "I'll take that then."

"That'll be thirty silver." after handing the money to the server, Sothe went back to looking at the many cookie jars set up as decorations. Now he knew just why the place had been named, 'The Cookie Jar'. His eyes went back to the white cat, then to the one beside it – a pumpkin with a face, it looked like. There was a swan, looking sad and quite a bit lost all alone one it's own shelf, below it were three singing elves.

He blinked when he saw a curled up wolf, eyes a dark shade of red...Sothe stared, and stared – somehow, the solitary animal made him think of Volke. He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be considering how he was going to find his lover.

Sothe sighed; he had searched all of the left side of the town in two days – he was in the right side now, but he highly doubted Volke would be around this area. However, he would leave no rock unturned, after searching this part of the city, he'd go to the center.

The center happened to be where the Assassin's Underground was, which said something itself – Sothe had a feeling that'd be the place to find Volke. Footsteps stopping next to him made him look up; once again, the green-haired server was there, this time with a plate of rolls, the assassin practically drooled.

"Enjoy, Sir Sothe."

"Thank you." he turned to his food and immediately dug in, shivering blissfully at the explosion of vanilla and lemony goodness in his mouth.

The server, still standing there, smirked, "What do you think?" Sothe took his time swallowing, eyes lidded slightly before responding.

"Delicious...Who came up with it?"

Green hair shook, "The owner's six year old son."

Sothe nodded, "Trust a kid to come up with such a tasty treat." the man grunted in agreement.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

The taste was rich in his mouth and the assassin nodded hurriedly, "A glass of milk will do." the server went off to do that and Sothe finished off the rolls in record time. When the man came back and the drink was paid for, the one-time rogue spoke up, "I've been a way from Nevassa for a little while, is there anything going on of notice?"

A nod, and, "We're going to have a celebration in center in three days, actually – something to cheer up Daein."

Sothe was surprised, "We could do with some happiness, but who came up with the idea?"

"Lady Ilyana, she's been quite the hero in the reconstruction." the assassin smiled in response, if Ilyana was involved, there was probably going to be a great feast as well. "Also, Crimea sent an envoy to acknowledge Daein being a nation again."

Golden eyes sparked with interest and the stared at the server enquiringly. "It was quite a surprise, they sent the Count of Fayre...For Crimea to send someone so important, they must really be at ease."

Sothe hmm'd, _So when Bastian left, Ludveck felt it would be easier to invade...Surely he knew that; Bastian must be plotting something – he's not quite Soren's match for tactics but he is Crimea's top strategist. _"I Count Bastian still in Daein?"

The man shrugged, "I honestly can't say, for someone so important, he's really good at disappearing."

"Thank you." Sothe inclined his head, and stood, leaving the shop hurriedly. He wasn't sure what this information could do for him, but he'd keep it all in mind. Hopefully Bastian was still in Daein; is someone knew where Volke was, it would be him, if Volke wasn't already with the man anyway.

Brushing away his fear, he nodded and strode down the streets, intent on finding some kind of lead or a chance sight of past lover.

* * *

**Smut Warning!**

Calloused hands slid smoothly up thin hips, enticing a shiver from the owner of said hips. Dark eyes, half lidded, gazed down at the figure below them, meeting with aqua. A shuddering breath escaped pink lips as a talented finger brushed against a nipple, moments later it was pulled ad dragged a cry from the brunette.

The brown-haired teenager shifted his hips and adjusted himself on top of the older man. Smaller, but no less calloused hands slipped into silvery-blue hair and marveled at the softness. The dexterous fingers on his chest lowered downwards softly stroking his stomach, making him shiver.

As nice as the simple touches were, it wasn't quite enough and the brunette shifted impatiently, his parter seemed to get the point. When a hand suddenly clasped around his hardness, a cry escaped the younger man's lips.

Slowly, too slowly, that hand pumped up and down – a pout formed on pink lips and he opened his mouth, "You're teasing, Zihark..." hi stone was slightly laced with whining.

"Patience, Edward – that's today's lesson." Zihark's hand continued to move slowly and his lover frowned – quite cutely in the older man's wisely unstated opinion.

The brunette bit his lip, "I don't want to learn about patience, especially not here!"

Zihark raised a brow and pulled his hand away completely, drawing an unhappy cry from his lover, "I've never seen you back away from a lesson before...?"

Edward nodded, huffing, "This is a special occasion!"

"If it drags on, the end is all the better..." Zihark said, trying to sway his active lover to a slower approach in their intimate part of their relationship. Edward wasn't moved, he just glared at the man we was seated on.

Finally the brunette said, "How about I teach you something for a change?" a silvery brow raised once again, "A lesson just how gratifying it can be to just get on with it!"

Zihark opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced immediately by Edward opening his pant a little too professionally. His length had barely met with the cool air before it was engulfed in a maddening, wet, heat.

"Ed...!" the aqua-eyed man hissed, fingers finding their way into light brown hair and clenching tightly. Edward smiled around the hardness in his mouth, feeling immensely pleased with himself. However, he had a slight problem – easily fixed though, he pulled away from the cock in his mouth. Zihark growled, Edward ignored him, quickly slicking up two fingers.

Before his lover got too aggravated he wrapped his lips around the length again. He stretched his arm behind him uncomfortably, circling his entrance and pushing in as far as he could in his current position. Zihark groaned in appreciation and thrust his hips slightly, Edward pulled away again. Aqua eyes stared at him as he straightened making it easier to stretch himself.

"Zihark..." he called quietly, pressing his fingers deeper inside of him, shivering in delight. His eyes closed and he distantly heard the bed creak – moments later a hand pulled him forward. Dark eyes opened again and he glanced down at a shaking Zihark.

Fingers slid out of his entrance and he moved to straddle his lover's hips, keening when he brushed against his lover's cock. Tanned hands moved up to rest on Zihark's chest to steady himself. Calloused hands came to rest on hi hims, neither moving him faster or slowing him down.

Slowly, wincing slightly, Edward pushed downwards to penetrate himself, gaining enthusiasm at Zihark's lusty moan. Once fully seated, his lover's hands tightened around his hips and pushed him up. Gasping Edward worked to help with the movement, moaning at the feel of Zihark's length sliding inside of him.

They built a rhythm and soon, Edward was eagerly bouncing in his lover's lap, moaning happily and quite loudly.  
Zihark groaned, and upped the pace, relishing in the delicious moans hi student gave. "Oh, Zihark!" he wrapped a hand around his length and tugged on it erratically. His lover's larger hand joined his and all too quickly Edward's world turned white hot. At the sudden tightening sensation on his length, Zihark followed right after, right hand digging into Edward's hip.

They fell asleep soon after, still in an awkward, stick position that Edward would be feeling in the morning.

-S-m-u-t-i-s-o-v-e-r-

To say that Edward was sore was an understatement, he was aching and his backside hurt... Why? Because sometime in the middle of the night, they had decided that it would be a good idea for another round.

The next morning, Edward was second guessing that – and desperately craving some herbal tea. Dark eyes searched the bedroom for his apparently absent lover – upon seeing nothing and confirming the absence, Edward shrugged. He didn't' feel like sitting up, let alone stand up and go looking for his lover.

Zihark would show up sometime soon, Edward heard a distant crackling noise, and the smell of food entered his senses.

After winning back Daein's freedom, Zihark and Edward had left the capital to help the many devastated villages across the land. Nevassa hand enough people rebuilding, other places in Daein needed help, so the two sword masters aided.

Somewhere along the way, near the Crimea-Daein border, they found an almost completely destroyed village that had once been a busy town. Arcara it had been called, and slowly, the two men had fallen for the somehow peaceful town.

They had helped rebuild, and was offered a home in the newly made village. 'It would be nice to have a little peace and quiet wait for us at all times.' Zihark had said, Edward agreed. For as long as he could remember, he had live don the streets of Nevassa...To have a real home, he was intrigued. And just like that, the practically brand-new couple was suddenly an owner of a home. It was...Nice.

But they wouldn't be staying much longer – soon the sword masters would be going back to the capital. All of their friends were still there, and Arcara's activity had calmed down.

Edward sighed softly as he settled his head onto his hands, nestling against the mattress, wincing when his backside twinged. The bedroom door opened and the brunette was presented with eh godly sight of a half naked sword master hands full of a steaming mug of tea. The younger man sighed dreamily and zoned out, drawing out an amused smile from the elder man.

"Happy, I see."

Edward responded quite unintelligibly, "Mm..." Zihark handed the cup to his lover, who grabbed for it eagerly. Zihark smiled fondly before leaving the room to retrieve their breakfast.

When he came back, the brunette was already done with his tea and eagerly looking at the food his lover hand brought back. Seating himself on the bed next to Edward, the tinsel-haired man presented a plate filled with warm rolls.

"The weather's nice today, so..." Edward's cheerful mood died immediately, "So I'll carry you." It was astonishing how quickly his lover could go from sad to happy. "There's been news of a war starting." Dark eyes widened in response to that.

"The Laguz formed an alliance against Begnion."

Edward swallowed a bite of roll, "What do you think Daein is going to do?"

Zihark shrugged, "One would think we'd stay out of it, we've only just begun recovering from Begnion's rule."

"We don't have the resources for another war, do we?"

The older man just shook his head, "We barely have enough resources for rebuilding, let alone a pointless war."

They fell silent, until, "I wonder how everyone's doing?"

"No idea...How about we go find out?" Edward smiled, though it was slightly forced, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle...Now."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by now, and Micaiah guessed roughly that it was the afternoon; she was a tad worried, she hadn't seen Ilyana all day, and Pelleas had been very dull when they had talked just a few minutes ago.

Of course, there were good reasons for this – Ilyana was finishing the plans for the festival in center, and Izuka had gone missing after they had won the war. So of course she wouldn't see much of the thunder sage, and Pelleas would be depressed.

Micaiah sighed, she was lonely though. After they freed Daein, Nolan and Leonardo had pretty much moved to Nevassa for the time being, to help rebuild. Laura was always busy aiding the sick, Micaiah had only seen the black haired woman when she was teaching her the basics of healing. Edward and Zihark and left the capital completely and the silveret had yet to hear from them. Not that she was worried.

Sothe, of course, had left just like Micaiah had told him to. He had been gone, off in the direction of Crimea for a while – she could sense him at all times. Now he was back in Daein, in the right part of the capital. Absently the light sage wondered if he would come for a visit, but she couldn't count on it – he probably wouldn't give up until he found this mysterious 'Volke'.

Jill and Tauroneo were always away, doing a variation of bolstering the the army again and rebuilding. Aran was switching between helping out the army and helping Laura the best he could. Fiona was training the Marado Knights so they might be able to help the country better.

So that left only Pelleas and Ilyana to keep her company when she wasn't helping rebuild or come up with security measures against possible attacks. But with Ilyana having her hands full, and Pelleas not being much of a pleasant company, Micaiah actually wished she had more duties to attend to.

But she didn't, so she was left here, standing in the middle of the hallway, wondering at what she should possibly do. A sigh escaped her lips and she shrugged, _I'll just help in town some more, surely there's still plenty to do._

Though that was true, she wasn't really the type to do heavy labor – magic didn't do much for physical strength. _I could go to the infirmary and help the priests heal the injured. _For lack of a better thing to do, Micaiah set out towards the hospital.

Every so often, she'd pass by someone she knew and would be greeted warmly, "Good morning, Maiden, you're looking radiant today." or "It's such an honor to look upon you..." Micaiah would just smile and flush, she really didn't deserve so much praise, but she could hardly snap at them for being kind.

Eventually, after many greetings, she arrived at the too quiet infirmary – she shivered slightly, she never did like hospitals...They were too sad, and she could feel the thoughts of the dieing, and the sick – the feelings would overflow her and were strong enough that it could be _her_ feeling sad opposed to the other people around her.

Micaiah shrugged it off as best she could and entered the white room, Laura glanced up from her spot next to a patient and smiled softly. The silveret nodded back and approached her friend, "Hello, Micaiah, Pelleas not much company?"

"I'm afraid not, he's been so unhappy that most of my interactions with him are to cheer him up." Micaiah took a seat next to the ebony-haired priest and sighed.

Laura shook her head, "I honestly can't see why Izuka is so important to him – the man's too creepy and insane for comfort.

The silveret also found Izuka creepy but she tried to not let it get to her, "Pelleas was born on the streets of Daein, just like many people around here...Izuka was the one to take him in and teach him how to defend himself, told him of his lineage, and reunited Pelleas with his mother." she sighed, "How could you not care for the person who brought you life?"

"Well...I suppose if you put it that way, I can understand." Laura agreed hesitantly, "I don't know what would've happened to me if the abbot hadn't found me."

Micaiah smiled at the warm feeling that flitted from her friend, it was much like what she felt when she thought of Sothe, "I'm happy we were able to help you get his medicine." she paused, "I'm glad you're here with as well, still – you're healing is invaluable to our little group.

"You'll probably surpass me one day, Micaiah...You have natural talent."

The silveret shook her head, looking slightly aghast, "So do you!"

Laura shrugged, "Be that as it may, you can fight as well as heal, I have to have someone guard little old, defenseless me."

Micaiah huffed, "I'm sure Leo has no problem watching over you, Laura...But I see your point – what do you do if it's just you two and you're surrounded?" Laura nodded in agreement, as if to say 'exactly', the silveret hummed as she pondered. "How about I teach you a little about light magic?"

Laura's eyes brightened, "You'd do that?"

"Of course!" the ebony haired girl smiled happily and she launched herself into a hug with the girl next to her, "Oof." Micaiah's breath left her slightly but she hugged her friend back anyway, smiling at the woman's enthusiasm.

A cough brought them back to earth and Laura flushed when one of her fellow priests raised a brow at them, "I'm sorry, Teran!"

"It's fine, Laura, Maiden – but I think Mr. Galos might need some medicine." Laura jumped to attention and immediately left to acquire said medication.

Micaiah turned her attention to Teran, "Is there anything I can do?"

He nodded, "I believe Andrew has some pains in his leg, could you help him out?" she nodded and turned to help the currently very pale soldier. Brown hair was soaked and pressed to his skull, he tried to smile at his savior when she approached him.

"Don't strain yourself, Andrew." his smile slipped away and winced, "You broke your leg?" he nodded, "I can't fix it, but I can ease the pain." she neared him and slowly lifted up the cover over his lower half, gently she laid her hand on the broken bones, still eliciting a wince from the man, however. She apologized quickly.

He managed another weak smile, "Don't worry about it, Maiden." she nodded and turned her focus back to his leg; slowly she focused as she brought out a simple heal staff Laura had given her. A small glow enveloped the broken bone, Andrew hissed in relief.

"Better, Andrew?"

The brunette's smile was stronger now, "Yes, it was really bothering me...I haven't had my pain medication today."

Micaiah gasped, "No wonder it hurt so much! Should you have that now?"

Andrew shook his head, "No, I wanted to go without today...I always get so out of it when I take the medicine, I wanted to be able to hold a conversation." the silveret nodded in understanding, "Thank you, Maiden."

She backed away and walked back to Teran, after making sure he wasn't busy she spoke up, "Is there anything else I can do?" the man glanced at her in surprise.

"Maiden, you've already done so much for Daein...Shouldn't you be enjoying the good life at this point?"

"I'm too restless when I'm just sitting in my rooms, doing nothing." Teran smiled.

He spoke again after waiting for a few seconds, "You truly are a savior...You always stay reachable, it gives me strength!" Micaiah held back a sigh, there was another praise that was just too much for her. She graced him with a smile anyway, making the man brighten even more.

Micaiah decided to try her question again, "Teran, is there anything I can do for the infirmary." Teran blinked and looked around, he shook his head and the silveret sighed, "Alright, good luck to you, Sir Teran, I'll see what else I can do – elsewhere."

She quickly left the hospital, sighing – she had barely done anything to help, perhaps she could help down in the city. The silveret nodded and with renewed determination strode down the hallways, intent on leaving the castle.

When a thud sounded from somewhere behind her, Micaiah came to an abrupt halt, golden-brown eyes glanced backwards. There was a figure collapsed in the middle of the hallway and Micaiah gasped to see that it was Ilyana.

Running towards her friend she fell to her knees next to the weakly breathing figure, "Ilyana, are you hurt? What happened? Are you alright?!" the girl murmured something softly, but the panicking silver didn't hear, "Just tell me where you're injured, I still have my heal staff with me." Micaiah was cut off when a hand shakily pressed against her lips.

Ilyana whispered weakly, looking incredibly sick, "F-food...I need food...Anything, it doesn't have to be delicious even...Just food." Micaiah blinked, stared down at the girl on the floor, blinked again, and then broke into a fond smile – she had to hold back a giggle.

"Alright, come on – we'll go down to the kitchens and get you something yummy." lavender eyes glanced up at her and Micaiah flushed at the look of intense happiness in them. The silveret quickly stood up and offered her friend a hand, Ilyana took it softly. In a feat of strength, Micaiah managed to haul the girl up without help from the other sage.

Ilyana leaned up against her and Micaiah flushed at their closeness, "Thank you..." the the sage proceeded to kiss her cheek. The blush that was already on her cheeks burned brighter and Micaiah quickly changed the subject to getting down to the kitchens.

It was a tad difficult, seeing as Micaiah was practically dragging her friend all the way to the first floor kitchen. Luckily, half way there, Aran happened to show up and offered to carry Ilyana the rest of the way.

The silver-haired-maiden wheezed slightly as the halberdier put the sage on his back, "T-thank you, Aran, I really appreciate it."

"You looked like you were having a difficult time," he replied simply, "So where are we headed?"

Micaiah panted before replying, "The kitchens."

It went much faster with Aran carrying the practically sleeping girl and Micaiah just walking along beside them. When they arrived at their destination, they were surprised to see Nolan and Leonardo already there, Micaiah blinked at the mixed feelings that assaulted her when she looked at the axe fighter. If she had to name the majority of the emotions, it would have to be...Envy?

_That doesn't make much sense...Why does Nolan envy Leo?_

She shook her head, there was no use trying to figure it out now – she could only read the feelings running through Nolan, not his thoughts. Besides...

Ilyana gasped in delight when she opened her eyes and saw that they were in the kitchen, "F-food...Glorious food!" Micaiah smiled at the girl and Aran before setting out to search for something the sage might like.

She heard footsteps behind her and she glanced back to see Nolan, "Hello, Nolan – it's nice to see you again." the brunette nodded.

"Sorry we haven't been here for you much, we've been busy."

Micaiah went back to scanning the pantry, "I know, rebuilding – obviously, I'm not angry at you for that."

Nolan was silent for a minute, "Where are all the cooks?"

"Probably preparing for the feast in the second floor kitchens."

"Ah...I had heard about the celebration; Ilyana's been busy, hasn't she?"

Micaiah picked out some celery and parsnips, "Would you two like to join Ilyana and I for lunch?" Nolan hummed a yes, Micaiah picked out a few more, "Yes, I believe she's been too busy...I found her collapsed in the middle of a hallway on the third floor.

The brunette chuckled slightly, "I guess she's enjoying the planning." he paused, "I'm going to guess the feast is going to be the best part."

"Indeed!" _She really is serious about her food... _"Could you get some potatoes and ask someone to get some water?"

Nolan stepped out of the pantry, "Aran, Micaiah needs some water, do you mind getting it?" the green haired man left a moment later, the warrior close behind.

Leo was next to step in the pantry, "Do you need any help, Micaiah?"

"Yes, I need to get some meat, could you go get that, I have the vegetables handled." she indicated to the armful of food in her hands.

Leonardo made an approving noise, "Making a stew, then? I'll be right back."

Micaiah followed him out of the wooden pantry and smiled when she saw that Ilyana was sitting up against one of the counters. "We're going to have a stew, do you need something to tide you over until that's ready."

Ilyana answered instantly, "Yes..."

The silveret set down the vegetables onto the counter, hold on a moment, I'll get something right now." she returned once again to the food storage. Quickly she spotted a jar of peaches grabbed it, returning to Ilyana a moment later. Lavender eyes lit up at the sight of the fruit, she pulled it out of the silveret's hands roughly and Micaiah decided she should probably take that as normal. Not rudeness.

As Ilyana dug in, the light sage went back to the vegetables she had left on the counter, and wondered idly if Aran was almost done getting the water. As if on cue, Aran stepped into the kitchen, lugging a bucket full of well water along with him.

"Thank you," Micaiah took one of the larger pots above the stove, "Pour it in here." after he did, she took a match and lit the stove. Aran stepped back and looked at her inquiringly, "You can just sit and relax, Nolan and Leo are getting everything else I need.

He nodded and glanced back at Ilyana who was currently still working on the jar of peaches, he shrugged at took a seat next to her. The sage glanced at him and hesitantly offered him the jar, he shook his head, a small smile turning up his lips – she looked relieved.

Micaiah hauled herself upwards and onto the counter, casually watching the water slowly begin to steam. Everyone was silent, not that it was uncomfortable; in fact it was relaxing, and Micaiah was surprised she didn't want to talk more after all of her depressing 'conversations' with Pelleas.

Footsteps began to echo in the corridor and Micaiah jumped down as Nolan came in with a small sack of potatoes. Micaiah took them, glanced at the water and judged that she'd be done preparing the ingredients by the time it was boiling.

Nolan stepped into the pantry and returned with flour a moment later, "Thank you." Micaiah nodded at him. "Did you see Leo?"

"Yes, he was searing the meat for you."

Micaiah glanced back at Ilyana, "Are you going to be fine waiting, Ilyana?"

The woman smiled happily, and Micaiah noticed that the jar was still relatively full, "No problem there, I see." Nolan said humorously.

* * *

**Gore Warning**

It was nearing dusk by the time Sothe was feeling desperate; he was honestly considering going back to Jormand and demanding answers. He knew the streets of Daein like the back of his hand, and he wasn't a pushover when it came to traversing the shadows. Before he had trained under Volke, that had been his specialty, to be honest. Yet, he had seen no trace of his past lover, nor Bastian, if the man was still in Daein.

Which probably meant Volke wasn't in Daein anymore either – Sothe was almost certain of that now... So had Jormand lied to him, or was he just jumping to conclusions with his plans? The assassin sighed, _I think I should probably talk the the creep again...He could still be in Crimea for all I know." _

The green haired man had made it to center in one day because of his enthusiasm, and he wasn't too far from the entrance to Daein's underground. Sothe took a quick look around, saw that no one was watching, and took to the shadows.

He passed by one last restored building and found himself back in the ruined part of the city; he opened his ears and listened for any sounds. When he found none it did little to make him feel better, _just because you can't hear an assassin, doesn't mean they aren't there._

It was easier to find the entrance again this time, he slid into the bar, this time receiving no glances – there was simply no one there. The bartender wasn't there either, and the box was moved aside, Sothe raised a brow, _huh...I understand no assassins, but where's Revan? _A sigh escaped him, _I don't have time to wait. _

He stepped behind the counter and lowered himself down to his knees, he crawled through the space and coughed when he smelled blood. Standing when he was able, Sothe felt a tinge of worry, t_he metallic smell is overwhelming...What happened?_

His footsteps quickened and he rushed down the tunnel, coming to an abrupt stop when he came across a blood-stained underground. Gold eyes widened and Sothe took a couple shaky steps forward, "W-what happened...?" he murmured to no on in particular.

All around, the streets were littered with bodies, Sothe swallowed back the bile rising in his throat and took a few more steps forward. He could see women, children – assassins, dogs, cats, nothing living was left untouched.

Sothe ran forward, scanning the bodies for any possible survivors of the mysterious massacre, he saw none on the streets. He desperately searched houses, market stalls...Everywhere. He nearly emptied his stomach at the sight of mutilated animals hung up on mailboxes. Families were murdered and then set together, smiles cut into their lips – Sothe shuddered at the sight.

He didn't even consider that the people responsible might still be around, all he cared about was finding anyone who was still alive. The assassin continued to run through the underground streets, but came up empty handed and close to breaking down into hysteria.

As the mint-haired man leaned up against a wall to catch his breath, it struck him that he hadn't checked Jormand's home. Feelingly slightly nervous, but determined he made his way to the old man's home, trying not to look at any more twisted or mutated corpses.

When he came to the entrance of the man's home, he stared at the sight of the door. There was blood staining it from top to bottom and when he went inside he saw that it soaked all to the other side. Sothe closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and making his way upstairs.

He swallowed when he saw that the man's stomach had various cut-marks, but otherwise, Jormand was still breathing. The man, wheezing in pain, seemed to sense a presence, but didn't open his eyes as he spoke, "Back again, boy?"

Sothe swallowed again, "Do you know who did this?"

A chuckle, almost manic, escaped the man shortly before he broke out into coughs. Sothe winced at the blood that spouted out of the man's mouth, running down the man's lips in large trails. Sothe stepped closer, despite the part of him that told him to stay away.

When he stopped beside the man and leaned down the man grinned, "Why yes, I do know..." the assassin stayed silent, waiting for Jormand to continue, when no more words escaped the dieing man Sothe asked again.

The man chucked again, this time hysterically and Sothe flung himself backwards as to avoid the blood that seemed to rain from the elder. Gold eyed the lunatic warily, but he had to know, _Who killed all of those people...?_

"The Hand, the Hand, they've come again..." the old man sang and Sothe shivered slightly, "Out for your blood, the Bloodied Hand, the Bloodied Hand." the song had no rhyme and could very well be just some random, crazed tune the dieing man had come up with...But the assassin got a feeling that it actually did mean something.

"The Bloodied Hand will rise again, will rise again...The Bloodied Hand will rise again...!" another mad chuckle sent shivers down Sothe's spine.

"What is...This 'bloodied hand'?"

Jormand was silent, then, "Watch the mirror, dance the waltz, smile at the reaper, and drink the blood..." he stated softly, then he broke into giggles once more, coughing in between chuckles. Blood sprayed everywhere, but Sothe could only stare at the rapidly dieing man unseeingly.

_What the hell does this all mean? _Golden eyes closed once again and the assassin began to shiver uncontrollably.

* * *

Micaiah felt her blood run cold and beside her, Nolan glanced over in worry, "You suddenly went pale...What is it, Micaiah?"

She said nothing, and slowly the taste of blood filled her mouth, she choked in revulsion. "Micaiah?!" Laura asked worriedly, eyes shining in deep concern. The silveret coughed into her hand and her eyes widened to see that actual was now covering her palm.

Ilyana actually set down her bowl of stew and stared at the blood worriedly.

"Do you need healing?"

Micaiah glanced up at the worried faces of her friends and shook her head, "It's not my blood...I have a feeling something terrible happened." she frowned deeply, "It has to do with Sothe...And in turn, all of us..." Even as her comrades continued to look at her inquisitively, she remained silent, staring ahead of her in concentration.


	5. Memories of Guidance

**One or the Other**

_The Memories of Guidance_

**Sothe:**I'll find you somewhereeee, I'll keep on trying...Until my dieing DAAAY!!!

**Heather: **...? Wtf?

**Micaiah:** What a lovely singing voice you have...

**Volke: **Fire Emblem and Within Temptation have nothing to do with TSaGD.

**Haar:** In this chapter?

**Tormod:** Absolutely nothing of interest...Just a lot of futile attempts to convey Micaiah's powers more clearly.

**TSaGD:** Review please? Thanks to those who did last chapter!

* * *

Micaiah had been given a set of rooms by Pelleas when the war had ended - she immediatly considered them too large, and too lavish. The walls were a deep red, the carpets a pure white and probably more expensive than three houses in the slums of Daein. There were paintings by famous artists adorning the wall, and richly scented flowers surrounded her bed in gaudy vases.

Her bedroom was lit by candles, red drapes could be drawn over the king-sized bed, and there was a huge wardrobe full of clothing at her disposal. She had a washroom with a huge marble tub, even a small kitchen-type room.

There was a sitting room as well; she had never thought she would really need all this - it made her uncomfortable - and yet, here came the day that the huge sitting room was helpful. It was nearly full with all of her close comrades, well full as in everyone had a comfortable place to sit.

Micaiah glanced at all of her friends - who she had invited to come to her rooms for an emergency meeting. Laura and Leonardo were sitting on a soft, squishy love-seat, Leo looking calm while the Bishop was more nervous in comparison.

Ilyana wasn't eating anything, surpisingly enough - since there was a bowl of mint right next to her - instead, she was looking paler than normal, in deep thought. Fiona was sitting in the chair next to her, twiddling her fingers and looking horrified.

Aran and Nolan were seated on another couch, one trying not to show any expression and the other looking like he was planning something. Tauroneo was pacing, looking more stressed than Micaiah had ever seen the usually calm man.

Jill had her eyes closed and she was tapping her foot, as if to distract herself, Micaiah couldn't blame the other girl. Volug was sitting at the wyvern rider's feet, though he was in wolf form, Micaiah could still feel the worry wafting off the Laguz.

Zihark and Edward, who had showed up just a few hours ago before being called to the sage's rooms, were conversing. The elder seemed to be calming the younger, but Edward was still nervous looking.

Micaiah's eyes turned - finally - to the person who had brought the news troubling everyone in the first place. She had not been expecting to see her 'brother' so soon, not at all - but when he arrived, zoned out and as pale as Ilyana, Micaiah knew something was up.

She had immediately wondered if it had anything to do with the 'vision' she had had yesterday... The story Sothe told - after he had made sure that all of the Dawn Brigade was there to hear - certainly fit her feeling.

_"Sothe...You're already back?" Laura blinked at the green-haired rogue as she stepped into Micaiah's sitting room. Said man merely nodded at her and Laura was quick to notice his distant expression. The ebon-haired girl rushed to his side, "Are you feeling alright, do you need healing?"_

_He shook his head, Micaiah, not too far away from him - spoke up, "Please just take a seat, Laura...He has something to tell everyone when they get here - I don't think he'll start until we're all here."_

_She nodded and sat down on the squishy loveseat, the three waited as the rest of the Dawn Brigade arrived in small groups._

_When the last two - Zihark and Edward - arrived and got situated, Sothe launched into his tale; Micaiah guessed his enthusiam to talk came from the fact that he didn't want to deal with the problem alone._

_"I came across the 'World of Assassin's' recently..." he waited for several exclamations to pass before continuing, "That's not the important part right now." he took a breath and proceeded to give a short explanation about an underground civilization that housed assassin's, merchants, and the rare family of an assassin._

_"Who would have thought, a world underneath Daein..." Nolan muttered, looking utterly fascinated._

_"Not only here, but every major city as well."_

_Tauroneo choked, and shifted in his seat, "Begnion?"_

_"Begnion." Sothe replied, still looking too emotionless for what he was explaining, "Well, who knows about now anyway. For all we know, the people in Begnion's underground could be as dead as Daein's."_

_There was a cold silence, then, "What are you saying?" Nolan questioned, though he looked like he had an inkling; everyone else, besides Micaiah, however - looked inquiringly at Sothe._

_"An organization, called the 'Bloodied Hand' has risen, they slaughtered everyone in Daein's underground. When I went down there, corpses everywhere lined the street, I couldn't find a single survivor."_

_A silence fell again, Tauroneo stood up and started pacing; Nolan fell into thought, and Ilyana dropped the handful of mints she had been munching on._

Micaiah's heart went out to the people who had lived underground, even though she had just heard about them. But perhaps, more than anyone else in the world, those people would have been expecting death the most. To live as an assassin, or an assassin's wife or child - you'd have to expect the worst end sooner than later.

That did little to help her thoughts about the dead civilians, most of all the children who were raised by their assassin parents. Golden brown eyes flashed in pain as a flicker of emotion filled her - she gasped softly. She had been thinking about the murdered people so much, she had been able to feel a little of their pain, before they died.

Micaiah closed her eyes and more than ever before, she wished she didn't have her powers - yes, they had saved her and the Dawn Brigade time and time again...But to feel so much sadness from both the dead and the living, it wore her down - Mentally and emotionally, which in turn weighed down on her physically.

The silveret pulled her legs up and rested them on the chair beneath her, resting her chin on her legs. She wondered about the Bloodied Hand, never before had she heard of the name - and yet, they were skilled enough to take out a city of assassins.

She shivered, they were going to hear more about them soon, she was sure - and she would be lieing if she said she wasn't worried. Never before had she faced an assassin in battle - but she knew about their skills. They hid in the shadows, they were fast, and they were more than likely ruthless. Micaiah didn't know if she would be able to face such a character and survive.

The sage glanced at Sothe again and considered his clothing, as she had been the entire night when she wasn't thinking about the Hand. "Sothe..." she called out to him and he glanced up at her, eyes still foggy, "Did you," she faltered, would she think differently of him if he answered 'yes'?

No, she could honestly say she'd always accept him, "Did you become an assassin?" several of the other Dawn Brigade members looked up. She winced, maybe she should have asked that later.

He merely nodded, and Micaiah sighed.

"We need to consider what we're going to do about the Hand, and what they might do." Nolan's voice spoke out, ringing with authority, Micaiah felt more comfortable at the knowning tone.

Tauroneo stopped pacing, "You're right." he sat down in his seat, "We have no idea what this 'Bloodied Hand' might do, or what they're after. But..."

Fiona shivered, "It wouldn't be far fetched to consider them the type to just suddenly start taking out people of Daein."

"Aye. We need to protect King Pelleas," Tauroneo swallowed, "Jill, if you would stay by his side until tommorow?" the red head nodded and stood, swiftly leaving the room. "Now we need to think of a way to gain information on the Hand..."

Ilyana spoke up weakly, "Sothe...Didn't you say something about a man named 'Jormand' saying that the Hand was coming again?" Sothe inclined his head, "So this might of happened before...Wouldn't it be worth a try to ask someone who might've been around when they first attacked?"

Zihark nodded, "Or someone who just keeps on top of things like that." Micaiah had a feeling she knew where the two were going.

Sothe seemed to realize as well, "I can't find him...I don't even know if he's in Daien anymore - I have no lead. I can't find him, damn it!" his voice slowly raised as he replied, ending with him yelling in deep frustration. Micaiah felt for him, he was really desperate now, to find the ever-missing Volke.

Ilyana and Zihark both exchanged worried glances before falling silent, Micaiah sighed, this new complication was just too much. The festival was going to start in just a few hours, she had been looking forward to it, and now - she was going to be paranoid as hell to walk through the streets.

They had no way of knowing anything about the Hand, well besides the fact that they were pretty twisted. But useful knowledge that could help them? No. They were swimming blindly through dark water, and at any point they could be pulled into the depths, never to be seen again.

She just wanted peace for her country, but now she would never be at some sort of ease, unless the Hand was destroyed completely. But how could they do that without information? Micaiah gasped out loud, making several people jump, she paid them no mind, rubbing her temple with her hand.

"What are we supposed to do?" Laura whispered.

No one replied for a long time, not for what seemed to be hours, then...

Nolan was hesitant, Micaiah almost did a double-take at the man's expression - so unsure, it was unnerving on the usually calm man. "Micaiah, do you think you can search for ..." he paused, as if to confirm something, "Volke?"

Sothe looked up from the floor, as if drawn in into anything to do with that name, Micaiah blinked, "I can feel when Sothe is around, at all times, and when I concentrate on of any of you guys...But I can't pinpoint any of you, let alone a man I've never even met."

The warrior was silent for a few moments, then he seemed to come up with another idea, "Have you ever _tried_ really?"

"Well, no...But there's still the fact of not knowing Volke personally."

Nolan went back to considering, but not only him this time, everyone else in the room seemed to be thinking now. Micaiah frowned, she drew her knees up further into her chest, biting her bottom lip.

_I don't even know if I could search for someone I know... _Ilyana's soft voice broke her thoughts, "Why don't you try looking for Jill and Pelleas for starters." Micaiah blinked in surprise, it was almost as if Ilyana knew what she was thinking...

"Good idea." Tauroneo nodded.

Micaiah looked down to her knees, closing her eyes, _I don't know how to begin... _She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, and imagined Jill in her mind's eye. She wasn't surprised when that did absolutely nothing, except to make her feel awkward.

She was about to inform her friend of just how little that did, when a voice entered her head, sounding very familiar.

_**You have to really mean it...You have to believe it will work, as well, or it really never will.**_

_W-what? _

_**I can guide you a little...First imagine the red head, like you were doing.**_

The voice was definintly familiar, she had heard it before - many times, it was the voice that had helped her and the Dawn Brigade avoid danger for so long. She had no reason not to trust it. She exhaled to calm herself and imagined her friend again, _Alright...Now what?_

_**You need to get into a loose state.**_

_Er, what?_

_**Imagination and creativity...That's the key here. Imagine yourself in a completely black place. **_Micaiah decided not to question 'why'.

She instead imagined herself standing in complete darkness, or tried to at any rate. _This is so odd...I don't think it's going to work._

_**Of course it's going to work, you're just not thinking strongly enough! You have the black space part down...Now, I want you to imagine all of your friends...First think about Sothe. Your times with him, raising him, his weakest moment, his strongest - everything.**_

_Alright. _She saw the little boy in the streets of Daien, offering his hand to take...He slowly began to grow up, he had his first 'birthday' of sorts - Micaiah was able to get her hands on a piece of fruit and they shared it together. She saw him get taller; the day came that she left his side, so that he wouldn't be effected by her branded blood.

So memories filled her head when she thought of of Sothe, it was almost overwhelming...

_**Alright, Micaiah - that was very good, vivid...Now I'm going to put those memories behind a door. **_

_What...? _To say that this whole expirience was bizzare would be the understatement of a lifetime.

_**See the door? **_Micaiah, standing in the middle of what seemed to be nothing, saw a deep green door appear in front of her, she gasped. _**Good, that's your connection to Sothe - that makes it easier to find him, focus on him...Anything you need, once you get the hang of it.**_

_**Yes, we'll do that now.**_

The other occupants of the room were worried, but nothing they did would wake Micaiah from the trance she seemed to be in. Laura examined the silveret, to make sure there was nothing wrong with her.

"She's pretty much in perfect health..." she shrugged, "I guess she's just...'Seeing' something?"

Leonardo nodded, "It must be her farsight."

Micaiah slowly closed the last 'door', a red one. _Um...I have to ask, how is this going to help me find Volke? _But the voice was silent, Micaiah sighed_**. **_

_**Open the door and find Jill in the castle...**_

_But I already know where she is...She's with Pelleas._

_**Disregard that and you'll see what I mean shortly, **_the voice responded quickly, almost impatiently. Micaiah conjured up the black world again and spotted the red door, she walked towards it and opened it slowly. She was bombarded by the memories of the wyvern lord, and she stumbled in the darkness.

Slowly, the area around her melted to a scene of Jill and Pelleas softly conversing, obviously sitting on the balcony that was connected to the dark-sage's rooms. Micaiah blinked at the blushes on her friend's faces before she was suddenly drawn back into the black, door-room(as she had taken to calling it).

_Does it count if I already knew where she was...?_

_**You didn't know she was specifically outside on a balcony, or what she was doing - did you? **_

_No, I suppose not._

Golden-brown eyes opened and immediatly she jumped at the sight of a certain thunder-mage staring at her worriedly, "I-Ilyana?"

Ilyana turned her head to glance behind her, "She's awake..." footsteps sounded and Laura appeared next to the sage, Micaiah shivered as she was drenched in an examination aura.

"She's fine still."

Micaiah blinked, "Was I out long?"

"A couple hours."

"Any luck with your 'Jill Search'?"

The silveret nodded, "Yes, I saw where she was in detail."

"Ooh, kinda creepy...You could catch someone in the middle of a bath...!"

Micaiah chuckled, "I suppose that's true - I'll try to avert my eyes if that happens, though."

Nolan grinned before speaking up, "So...Do you think you could find Volke, or can you not find people you don't know for sure?"

The silvert sighed, "I'm afraid I can't."

There had been excitement at this new ability Micaiah had figured out...There wasn't anymore. Ilyana, Laura, and Nolan all went back to sitting down, all looking rather deflated. No one said a word of about a half an hour.

Ilyana was the first to speak up, "I have to go finish preparations for the festival..." she stood and moved to leave the sitting room, just before she left, she spoke up, "You said you're always aware of Sothe, right? That must mean you have a pretty strong bond...Perhaps you could somehow use Sothe's memories of Volke to search?"

Then she was gone, leaving several people gaping, Nolan nodded, smiling in admiration, "A strong bond, coupled with another strong bond...Perhaps that could work?" he glanced at Sothe inquiringly.

"I'll try if Micaiah's up to it." the greenette and the warrior turned to look at Micaiah.

She nodded, "Lives are at stake here, I'll see what I can do," she beckoned at Sothe, "Come a little closer, okay?" he stood up from his spot sitting against the wall, he walked towards her quickly, sitting on the ground in front of her chair. Micaiah stood up as well and sat across from him, close enough to give him a hug if she so wished it.

"What should I do?"

"Wait for a few, I need to figure it out as well." she called out to the mysterious voice from before.

_**Make contact with him and drag him into the black void.**_

Golden-brown opened again, _that's all...? _She shrugged and raised her arms, Sothe looked at her in confusion, "I need to bring you somewhere..." the confusion increased and she simply added, "Trust me."

He nodded in understanding, she reached out and touched her fingers lightly to his head, "Close your eyes." when glittering gold was shut, Micaiah followed suit and conjured up the 'door room'.

She glanced around and was relieved to see that Sothe was there as well, _"Okay, Sothe, open your eyes, and try not to be too startled."_

He did so and let out a gasp at the sight of complete blackness, save the doors and the mysterious light that kept him and Micaiah illuminated. _"What is this place...?"_

_"I'm not certain for sure, but I guess you could say it's inside of my mind...I keep all of my memories of close comrades here."_

He hummed, _"So you're going to try to see some of my memories to make another door - for Volke?" _he looked dubious.

Micaiah really couldn't blame him, _"We can only try..."_

_**It'll be tough, but with how close you two are, it might be able to work. **_Sothe and Micaiah jumped at the new voice, _**I think the deciding factor is just how important this man - Volke - is to you.**_

Sothe bit his lip and glanced downwards, staring at - had there been a floor - the ground,_ "I'm sure my feelings are strong enough." _Micaiah suddenly felt a rush of emotions hit her like a wall, she gasped out in surprise.

"I-I think it will be too."

_**If you say so. Now, Sothe, you're going to have to start remembering things about Volke...Anything, really - but strong memories are important. **_The voice paused, _**Are you going to be comfortable with letting Micaiah see all of your memories?**_

Sothe turned to look at the silveret in question, Micaiah smiled softly at him, trying to convey the strength of their bond. It seemed to work, for he nodded a moment later, a small quirk of his lips making the sage feel immensly better about the situation.

_**Right then! We've got our drive, fleshlings! Now, how to start...**_

_"How did you meet Volke, Sothe?" _Micaiah asked calmly, surely there was no better way to start...The greenette nodded and closed his eyes in concentration, slowly, their surroundings began to melt into white. Golden-brown closed at the brightness, keeping them closed until the light seeping through her lids seemed to die down.

When the world appeared again, it wasn't the black void - instead, it was the interior of a ship, she blinked. She glanced around for Sothe, he was a little off to the side, staring at something in the distance.

The silveret walked up to her friend, _"Where are we?"_

_"A man named Nasir owns this ship...He's a dragon Laguz. This is where I first joined the Greil Mercenaries - I was looking for you."_

Micaiah shifted guiltily, she remembered only too well when she had left him because of her branded blood, _"Sothe - I'm..." _he shook his head at her, cutting her off.

_"If I hadn't separated from you, I would never have meet the Greil Mercenaries, gotten stronger...And most of all, I would never have met Volke - you really don't need to apologize." he sighed, "Just don't leave like that again...I want to protect you from now on."_

Micaiah glanced down at the wooden ground, _"Sothe, you want to find Volke...But he's an assassin, how are you going to be able to protect me and stay with him?" _she looked up at her brother in all but blood, worry on her face.

Sothe swallowed heavily, but before he could reply, the sound of footsteps down the hall drew their attention.

A voice spoke up, filled with irritation, "You're going to charge me? To make you eat?! And that's more than what you charge for a lock! Why?" Micaiah glanced around curiously, where was the voice coming from...?

"Huh?" she jumped at the sound of Sothe, only this time, much younger sounding. Micaiah glanced around and froze at the sight of a three year younger Sothe. "Is that...Commander Ike?"

Micaiah glanced at the present-time-Sothe momentarily before turning to watch the past Sothe approach a door off the right.

Another voice entered the scene, this time Micaiah noticed it was from behind the door that little Sothe had approached, "I don't like large groups. Call me if you decide it's worth it." The door that the thief had been standing in front of opened and the younger Sothe jumped back, startled.

The man who had stepped out, glanced down at the thief in mild-curiosity, "S-sorry." Sothe stuttered, and Micaiah blinked in surprise to see her little brother act so shy. A blush marred the boy's cheeks and Micaiah immediatly knew that the tall man in the doorway was 'Volke'.

_**Huh, isn't he a bit old for Sothe by Beorc standards?**_

_Yes... _That definitly was surprising, she turned and raised a brow at the assassin behind her, Sothe scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Micaiah's lips twitched before she forced herself to go back to watching the past.

Volke and Sothe stared at eachother for a few minutes longer, behind Volke, Micaiah could hear the other voice speak up again...Ike, it had been, she quickly stamped away at the dislike she initialy felt, for Sothe.

"Maybe I should tell Mist he's dead..." Micaiah easily felt the weariness wafting off of Ike, even in the emulated memory that wasn't her own.

The brunette man, after taking in Sothe's features, quickly strode away and was gone. _"Definitly an assassin, how does he manage that?" _Present-day-Sothe shrugged, looking just as baffled as she felt.

_"I've been trying to figure out that as well for a long time." _he changed the subject,_ "Anyway, that's all for meeting Volke."_

_**Right then, onto the next memory! How did you start your relationship?**_

Sothe stared at the wall thoughtfully for a moment before coming up with something, _"The next day we had to fight against Kilvas 'pirates'...Mia and I kind of got separated from the others."_

The boat's interior seemed to melt away again and Micaiah closed her eyes from the brightness once again. This time, it went quicker, as Sothe got more used to the sensation of recalling memories.

This time, they were on the deck of the ship, she glanced around once again, curious to take in the sights of Sothe's past. She saw several new faces, of course, but she also saw Ilyana and Zihark standing together, off to the side. The girl wasn't eating, too Micaiah's great surprise, instead, the girl looked like she was sea-sick. Zihark was patting the sage's back as she emptied her stomach over the side of the ship.

Micaiah winced in empathy before looking away to observe the other fighters on the ship. There was a tall, green haired teenager, apparently teasing a short brunette girl, she glanced to Sothe for an introduction of sorts.

_"That's Boyd and Mist...Boyd is Ike's lover nowadays, I believe - Mist is Ike's sister." _he looked around, _"There's Mia, she's Ilyana's friend and apparently Zihark's rival - she'd probably get along with Edward." _he pointed out the purple-haired myrmidon.

He glanced around for more of his old comrades, _"That's Kieran, he's a knight of Crimea. There's Queen Elincia and Commander Ike." _Micaiah, in a curiosity she couldn't explain, looked at the alleged villan of Daein, she was irritated to see that the blunette was cuter than expected. _Argh..._

_**Hah...He's pretty handsome, even I have to admit that, Mickey."**_

(A/N: No, there will be no Ike/Micaiah in this story...XD)

_Whatever! _She quickly asked Sothe for more names, _"There's Soren, Oscar, Rolf..." he paused, and Micaiah stared as she saw a strong longing appear in the greenette's eyes, "There's Volke."_

The man was leaned up against a wall, smoking a pipe calmly - Sothe closed his eyes painfully and looked away. Micaiah stared at him sadly, _we really need to find Volke, or he's going to lose it._

_**We need to get this done quickly, then. **_The voice spoke to Micaiah privatly, then she included Sothe, _**Anyway we can skip to the point? **_Golden eyes appeard again and he nodded, the memory sped forward and this time Micaiah closed her eyes so that she wouldn't get dizzy.

_"Here we are." _Sothe spoke up and the sage nodded, watching the battle against Kilvas ravens unfold. They had made a strategy up to make a sort of line against the a post and the side of the ship. Mia and Zihark made a human shield around Mist, on the other side, Oscar and Boyd did the same thing for an orange haired priest. Ike, Volke, Rolf, and Sothe were squashed in the middle of everyone else. Micaiah raised a brow to see just how close Sothe was standing to Volke, she almost giggled at the blush plastered on her brother's face.

Volke looked neuteral, but because of her ability to read people - she could spot out the slight panicky feeling radiating off of the brunette. She did giggle at that, Sothe shot her an odd look.

_"Bet you're not aware that he was really interested in just how close you were to him, eh?" _she winked deviously and Sothe spluttered.

The mysterious voice started laughing at the poor assassin's expense, but before anymore embarrasment could be poured upon him, the memory took a turn. They watched as Mia was knocked forward, away from the group. Zihark immediatly had to rescue Mist while Rolf tried to back the myrmidon up as best he could with his bow.

Sothe charged forward to help Mia who was quickly being surrounded by Laguz; Micaiah could hear Ike curse and run forward to form the wall again, letting Zihark and Mist rest behind him. Rolf stood behind Zihark and took out a longbow, this time trying to cover the very unprotected Sothe.

On the other side of the ship, Oscar had been forced into a corner, Boyd was protecting the orange haired priest with all his might, alone. Micaiah winced at all of the tired mercenaries, they had been fighting a while, obviously.

She turned away from the priest and the two brothers to watch Sothe and Mia worriedly; Sothe was attempting to dodge with all his might while Mia merely defended with her Killing Edge and drank vulneraries at every possible break. The violet-haired woman was running low however, and Sothe was still inexpirienced at this time.

Micaiah wondered distantly just how Sothe had managed to survive this when she took notice of Volke pushing past Ike and rushing towards the two teenagers in trouble. The brunette threw an extra vulnerary to Mia and stepped in front of Sothe, raising his dagger in defense.

The battle moved on like that, the only noticable thing that happened afterwards was Jill arriving to offer Ike some sort of 'truce'. Micaiah was shocked to see just how much the red-head seemed to hate Laguz. _She really changed in that aspect apparently...I wonder why?_

_"I wasn't the only one changed by Commander Ike." _Micaiah glared at him in response, Sothe just sighed in exasperation. They went back to watching the battle, this time to see Ike, Jill, and Rolf take down the raven commander. As the raven fell, dead, Sothe spoke up again, _"That's all to this memory..."_

_"Alright, so...What was the significance of it all?"_

Sothe's gaze grew foggy and he murmured, _"I was inspired by him from that day on, he saved Mia and I - he was strong, and I wanted to learn from him." _he sighed, _"So I talked to him later that night for the first time."_

_"Shall we go to that memory next...?"_

_**It sounds important to you!**_

A shake of his head brought the melting back and Micaiah instantly closed her eyes, blocking out the whiteness.

This time, the image was in one of the cabins that the mercenaries would sleep in, _"I think I started falling for him here..." _he paused, _"No...Maybe it was when he jumped in front of me and defended Mia and I."_

Micaiah glanced at Sothe out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly before going back to the memory. She blinked, once again, at the shyness that was shining in Sothe's eyes as he stared at the ground beneath him.

_"I specifically asked Commander Ike to put me in a room with Volke...Originally it was going to be Volke and Boyd, so he agreed quickly." _Micaiah inclined her head.

Younger Sothe had his hands clasped behind his back, "Um..." Garnet eyes glanced at the nervous teenager inquisitively. "About earlier - uh, thanks."

Volke looked awkward and he scratched his head, "Well, it isn't like I'm not going to be paid for working here, eventually." Sothe looked disappointed for a moment before the greenette quickly wiped it away.

Micaiah, in the past, had alway been disoriented by Sothe's ability to not show his emotions so well, at such a young age.

"Oh." Sothe said dully, "Okay." he turned away and walked towards the cot on the other side of the room, sitting down turning away so that he could look sad without Volke seeing. Micaiah frowned at Sothe in sympathy, he just shrugged.

A silence fell over the two, Sothe brought his legs up to his chesst and he stared at the wall; Volke put his legs up on his own bed and stretched out, bringing out his pipe again. Micaiah sighed in exasperation, _"You two are just going to sit like this for a while aren't you?"_

_**Grief, you two are social retards.**_

_"Yeah, yeah." _Sothe crossed his arms and pouted(Sothe style). Micaiah shook her head and walked over to where little Sothe was frowning at the ship wall. She sat down next to him and crossed her legs, indian style, tapping her finger against her leg.

Sothe uncrossed his arms, glanced at the now too-occupied cot and turned to where Volke was sitting. He gulped, walked towards the man and slowly lowered himself to sit by the man's legs - up against the wall. Sothe lowered his legs and blinked in surpise when he made contact with Volke - he just stared at their touching limbs for a while before he shuddered.

Micaiah, across the room, felt a wave of depression hit her from Sothe - she closed her eyes and sighed sadly. Sothe glanced over at his past lover before getting onto his knees to crawl over to the man. When he sat down right next to the assassin-in-disguise, he swallowed thickly at the feel of the man's thigh up against his own.

The greenette bit back a whimper and slowly relaxed into a onesided embrace with the unaware man. The silveret across the room felt a stab to her heart at the mixed look of joy and agony on Sothe's face.

_**He's really crazy about that man, isn't he? **_The voice spoke to Micaiah only, the sage just sighed internally. They fell silent and for a while the silveret just watched Sothe cuddle up against his past lover desperatly, eyes closed tightly, arms tight around the man's chest.

Slowly, Volke - obviously unaware of present-day-Sothe's hug - turned to stare at little Sothe's back. Micaiah glanced at the thief, and saw that the teenager had twitched from the eyes on him.

"....." Volke continued to watch Sothe.

"......" Past-Sothe continued to stare at the wall.

The mysterious voice began to express deep impatience.

_"......" _Micaiah stared at the two thieves who seemed to be incredibly horrible at communication.

_"..." _Present-day Sothe continued to cling to Volke.

_**......When is something going to happen......?!**_

_No idea._

_"Now." _Sothe murmured, he opened his eyes and pulled away from the unresponsive brunette in his arms.

Volke cleared his throat and Sothe jumped slightly, but continued to look at the wall, "Why did you change the sleeping arrangements?" the brunette asked bluntly. Micaiah looked at Sothe and was amuesed to see a blush on the teenager's face.

"...I want to learn some of your techniques."

The brunette looked surprised, but replied blankly, "I see."

"Yeah."

Volke hummed, "I usually don't do anything for free."

Young Sothe flushed deeper, "I don't have any money to give."

"I'm afraid we don't have an accord then."

The greenette once again looked disappointed, "Okay..." the assassin took one last look at the younger male's back before he turned in for the night. Micaiah stood up as past Sothe followed suit.

_**Okay, so we waited forever and a day for THAT?!**_

_"Pretty much." _Sothe mumbled.

_**That's it, if you don't choose a really important memory next, I'm going to attack you! **_The assassin raised a brow, as if to ask 'how', _**I do have a real body, you know.**_

_"No, I didn't know, actually."_

_**Well, now you do - so choose a good memory this time!**_

Sothe smirked before closing his eyes once again, this time, the memory melted into a different one instantly...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Evening had rolled around by the time Sothe and Micaiah came back to the waking world; Sothe blinked his eyes open, a moment later they narrowed in confusion at the sight of the ceiling. When had he been moved to his back? Slowly, the assassin sat up and was immediatly jumped on by a worried looking Edward.

"Gah!" the greenette fell onto his back again and glared at the brunette sitting on top of him, behind the swordmaster, Zihark was shaking his head in amuesed, exasperation.

Edward ignored the glare being sent his way, opting to question Sothe at top speed, "Are you alright? You where out of it for a long time! How's Micaiah? What Happened? Did you find Volke? Can you find Volke? You're not mentally damaged are you?" Sothe stared up at the brunette and Zihark coughed.

A moment later, the older swordmaster grabbed his student by the back of his shirt and hauled him up. "Too many questions, Edward, in too short a time." Edward just glared, or attempted to, at Zihark before going back to staring inquisitively at Sothe.

Sothe said nothing, "...We couldn't find Volke - we haven't even tried yet."

Another voice spoke from behind him, "Then what were you doing for three hours?" Laura's tone could only be described as severely alarmed.

"It's hard to explain...But we _are_ a step closer to finding Volke - if it's possible, that is."

Nolan hummed, "That' good news, I suppose."

The greenette turned to look at the silveret beside him, Micaiah looked far too exhausted for comfort, and Sothe had to admit...He was tired as well. "We might have to postpone any further experimentation until we've rested up."

"That's fine, I'd say you should be at full health before you go tracking down an assassin again - even with a good lead." Sothe nodded at Tauroneo's words.

"I haven't gotten much sleep for quite some time..." the greenette's eyes slowly started to flutter, "It's kind of starting to catch up with me." Micaiah glanced over at him worriedly, "I think...I could just sleep here." gold disappeared from sight and the silveret in the room sat up to stare at her friend nervously.

Edward blinked, "He must of been really tired."

Nolan sighed, "Right then, I suppose we should move him to a more comfortable spot...You should rest too, Micaiah."

"I'll do that."

* * *

The next time Sothe woke up, he was in the rooms given to him when the war had ended; the sun was now sinking in the sky and the assassin sat up quickly. He probably wouldn't be able to sleep any longer, not with the possibility of finding Volke finally.

He quickly stood up and dressed into the clothes he had purchased before he had left for Crimea. Afterwards he left his rooms to make his way to Micaiah's.

When he arrived he was quick to be ushered back into her sitting room - there, Micaiah, Nolan, Laura, and surprisingly, Fiona were waiting. "Where's everyone else?" Sothe asked, merely curious.

"The festival started a while ago...They're all attending at the moment." Nolan replied simply.

"Alright..." gold turned to the silveret in the center of the room, "Are you ready?"

She shrugged, "As ready as possible, considering I have very little expirience with this...But, seeing as your memories of Volke are stronger than nearly all of my memories, perhaps we have a good chance."

Sothe sighed, "Let's get started then." he crossed the room to stand in front of Micaiah, she smiled reassuringly at him before raising her arms once more. At her contact with his his head, they were drawn back into the black void. They stopped only to locate the deep red door that belonged to Volke before approaching it and entering.

The memories flooded them and Micaiah slowly focused all of her energy on emulating the area that Volke was located at. She was dragged through the corridors of the castle and out onto the streets of Nevassa - through center and the packed streets of the festival. She stopped right in front of a vendor and there the man was, up against a wall, close to a dark alleyway.

Golden-brown eyes blinked and she quickly snapped her head to Sothe - but the young adult merely stared at Volke. "Sothe...?" a gasp escaped her as they were suddenly back in the real world... "H-how did you...?" but the greenette was already running towards the exit of the sitting room.

Fiona was the one to call out to him, astonishingly, "Sothe!" he stopped and sent a stressed glare backwards, the woman ignored it. "I want you to take this." she held out a scroll to the assassin.

He blinked in shock, "Your Imbue scroll?"

She sighed, "You're important to Lady Micaiah, and to Daein...With all this talk about the Bloodied Hand, surely you'll need it more than me, since you'll be out on the streets - alone - for a while.

"Are you sure?" she nodded, "Thank you then, Fiona." he nodded at her one last time before walking out the door quickly.

Nolan sighed, "He's eager, isn't he?"

"I hope he doesn't get hurt..." Laura murmured in concern.

Micaiah closed her eyes, a light seemed to shine brightly behind her lids - as cheesy as it sounded - and she knew he'd achieve his goal, "He'll be alright."


	6. Long Time, No See

**One or the Other**

Long Time, No See

**Micaiah:** Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo….Oh my…

**Heather:** Sheesh, Pedo, I thought old men were supposed to have some sort of control over themselves.

**Tormod:** Doesn't look like Sothe's complaining.

**Haar:** I only have one eye and I saw this coming.

**TSaGD:** Do me a favor and drop a review – It could say 'cool' for all I care. Just let me know if you're reading this and don't hate it.

* * *

The sun was lowering in the sky, casting a deep, rosy glow on the city of Nevassa. The city was at its cheeriest moment since the time Ashnard was king; people were dancing, chatting freely, feasting on delicious food (courtesy of Ilyana), and just generally having a good time. It was most assuredly different from the time of Begnion's or Ashnard's rule, everything was…Peaceful.

In the center of Nevassa, the streets had been swept of most of the dirt that had accumulated there in the past years, vending stalls – selling all types of foods, trinkets, and drinks – were placed on the streets. There were decorations lining the roads, lively music as was playing, and the air smelled like the food that was being served.

Sothe didn't fit in with his surroundings today; not with his frantic look that was barely masked, nor his dark clothes, or sneaking around in the shadows. He was like a walking, breathing sign that announced 'not everything is right in Daein right now'! Not that anyone would be able to notice him unless they paid very close attention – maybe not even then if they were just normal citizens. Sothe preferred it that way, he was determined to find Volke today, and it wouldn't do to have people holding him up all the time with their cheerful chatter.

So Sothe stuck to the alleyways behind the stalls, scanning each one for a sign of his past lover. So far, obviously, he had been having no luck whatsoever. But that was hardly something to faze him – he vowed he would find Volke tonight, and…Well, he had no idea what he would possibly do when he saw the man, most likely he would just stare speechlessly.

The assassin slowed his steps, stopping the mouth of another alleyway; as his stomach gave a rumble of hunger, he sighed. _I have no plan, and I haven't eaten since this morning…Which was what? A sandwich. _Though he didn't want to in the least, he knew it would be best to stop and think (and get a bite to eat, before he collapsed from hunger). The greenette backtracked slightly, and turned, glancing around to see the stalls that were closest to him. Seeing one that was selling hot sandwiches, he approached it and bought two.

With his food in hand, he approached the abandoned building that was behind the sandwich stall, and pressed his back up against it. Taking a large bite, he began to ponder; what he would say, how he would bring up the Bloodied Hand…Everything. What he would do, after finding Volke.

_What do I want to do…? _Sothe couldn't actually say; the man was probably working for Bastian, if Sothe had it right, and that could lead him anywhere. The mint-haired assassin wanted to see Volke, but would he go with the man if he happened to ask him to? This all started because Sothe wanted to protect Micaiah, and being the brunette's apprentice would stop that from happening. So he left Volke, and now here he was finding the man again – most likely to see him for a little while and then part ways again. Because being with Volke would always lead away from Micaiah.

The greenette winced as his heart clenched painfully, would he always have to choose one or the other? _It's not fair…I only want two things in my life, and they can't be together. _For the first time, Sothe was second guessing his goal to find his past lover. All it could possibly bring would be heartache…The assassin frowned and his sandwich was forgotten. He didn't know if he could survive another encounter with Volke only to part ways again; no, he was certain he couldn't.

But could he go on _without_ seeing Volke? _Goddess, now I'm just going in circles. _But he did have an answer to that as well. No, he couldn't, it would most likely drive him mad. _Why can't things just be simple?_

Slowly, the assassin pushed away from the wall, eating the last of his second sandwich without tasting it. _At the very least, I should find him and get information on the Bloodied Hand. _He nodded to himself, that's what he would do. He would see Volke, talk about pressing matters – he wouldn't become a complete wreck of painful emotions.

The greenette stepped back into the shadows, continuing his search with high strung nerves.

_**POV Switch**_

Volke was cursing Bastian with all he had; he just knew the man was trying to get him to give in to temptation. His temptation happened to be Sothe – finding the boy and most likely having an agonizing confrontation that would end with them parting even more bitterly than before.

He had been in Daein for a while now; Bastian had been the envoy to announce Crimea's recognition of Daein being a country again. Volke had been searching for a way to heal Renning from his broken state. That had been a distraction enough to stop him from finding his little lover. The job was first on his mind. But now, Bastian was torturing him – apparently they were to take a day off and 'enjoy the festivities'. That gave Volke time to think, and thinking always led to one thing when it wasn't work related.

Sothe. He had many hypothesizes about what Sothe had done in the course of three years; but there was one he was dead set on being right. It happened to be the most painful.

He has a new lover, one that could match him in looks and age – a man or woman that wasn't a pedophile that had stolen him from the cradle and smoked old man pipes. Volke sighed; he really needed a smoke right now. But, alas, Bastian had stolen it from him – how the man had managed, he'd never know. The man knew that that would help him, stop him from doing something irrational. That's exactly what Bastian wanted him to be, irrational. Because apparently, the dastard thought that Volke needed to confront his feelings and sweep his past lover off his feet.

He would have assassinated the sage a long time ago – if it wasn't for the fact that Bastian was a childhood friend. Also, he was his employer (paying good money). That had a bit to do with it.

_I have no idea what Bastian is getting at; how can he possibly think that seeing Sothe will do any good? There is no possible way he doesn't have a new lover… _Volke had imagined too many times how they boy now looked after three years. _I have no right to interrupt in life with my presence. _But if the boy hadn't found someone else…That would be a different matter. _Yeah, right._

Volke was most assuredly dead set on the idea that Sothe had a new lover. As Bastian would say often (especially nowadays), he could be incredibly stubborn. That was why Bastian had given up trying to talk to Volke into finding Sothe – instead the man had opted to give Volke too much free time.

It was working, Goddess was it working. He knew he could find Sothe easily enough – the boy was apparently a hero amongst the Daein citizenry. It would be oh-so-easy to sneak into the capital and find the greenette…Or perhaps the boy would be at the festival, dancing with his loved one.

It wasn't working anymore. All thoughts of another person holding his little thief would halt him. Even though he didn't like the image – he wouldn't intrude on that, because he loved Sothe – and wanted the best for him. Even if the best didn't include himself.

Volke shifted his position against the wall of a shop, feeling mildly depressed. Garnet eyes scanned his surroundings, attempting to find something that would entertain him. There was a group of teenagers huddled near another empty stall– hardly interesting. On this street, there wasn't much else, except the vendor next to him (but the merchant had long left for a livelier street). He shuffled his feet and looked around once more in a bored fashion. A flash of green straight ahead of him made his heart skip a beat.

He turned his head to look fully at what had caught his eye – and his heart nearly stopped right then and there. Dark green hair, medium toned skin, he could barely make out entrancing gold eyes, but he didn't have to – he could remember those eyes anywhere. His hand clenched and he could only stare. The greenette had grown taller, and from what he could see from this distance, his body had filled out. Volke swallowed heavily; _why did he have to show up…Goddess. He's stunning._

So he was perfectly content with not interfering with Sothe's life when he was _not_ visible. The brunette shuddered and attempted to drag his eyes away from the other man. But it was to no avail. He slowly pushed away from the wall and took a step towards the greenette, as if he was possessed. Which he might as well be, Sothe just had that effect on him.

He stopped a few feet away from the thief, who seemed to be looking for someone…_Probably his new lover. _And just like that, the magic was broken and Volke was able to turn away; his back to the young adult. He had almost taken a step away when he heard a whispering voice. Incredulous…And, dare he say it? Hopeful.

"…Volke?" He tensed up. _Damn._

_**POV Change**_

It was a quieter alleyway, not many things were going on in this part of Nevassa – but it was still part of the festival. There were a total of three stalls on this street (all apparently empty), and the first thing he saw as a group of kids huddled around a pipe. Sothe rolled his eyes before looking elsewhere, turning in a full circle to take in everything…He sighed in disappointment.

But perhaps there was relief as well? No…Even if he didn't find Volke, he would keep looking until he did. _I wish I could just stop this desire…Get over him. _But he knew that was impossible. The sounds of soft footsteps behind him made him jump and he quickly snapped around. He froze.

The dark outfit didn't have to necessarily be Volke's, but…The brown hair with a tint of silver…Sothe stared, wide-eyed, the man had been right behind him!

"…Volke?" the other man tensed up visibly and Sothe shut his eyes, biting his cheek. He heard shuffling and opened his eyes once again to see the assassin facing him with a frantic look in the garnet orbs. Sothe couldn't form any more words and just met that gaze with a pained look.

They both stood there for a long while; Sothe took in the man's appearance. He wasn't wearing his mask, and he seemed to look more worn – but it didn't steal away his looks…Not to Sothe, probably never to Sothe. Besides a little more aged, Volke hadn't changed much at all.

The older assassin was staring at him as well, raking every detail of him with his eyes; Sothe's heart-beat sped up, a flush burned his cheeks, and he vaguely felt some hope bubble up inside of him. Volke's eyes trailed downwards, paused for a moment at Sothe's exposed midriff – widening slightly – then continued all the way to his feet. After his complete body scan, Volke looked up and met the gaze of golden eyes.

After taking a deep breath the man opened his mouth as if to say something…No words came out.

The green haired assassin swallowed and spat out the first thing that came to mind, "Do you hate me?" he blinked as soon as he said it, across from him, his past lover did the exact same thing.

He got no response for a few minutes, then, "I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to."

Sothe released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, curiosity got the better of him, "…Why?"

Volke said almost immediately, "Because I love you." Right after, the man's eyes widened slightly, as if he couldn't believe he just said that. The shorter man stared; his heart was threatening to rip itself out of his chest it was beating so heavily.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Sothe croaked out, "So do I." he trailed off at the end, voice cracking embarrassingly. Volke got the message though, and he looked even more surprised than before; his entire body had tensed up, and his fists were clenched.

For a while, Sothe thought the man had nothing further to say, then, "I'm sorry."

_What…? _The last he had been expecting to happen during this encounter was for _Volke _to apologize; wasn't that Sothe's job? So he asked, "Why are you sorry?" he sounded as baffled as he felt.

"I tried my hardest to not invade your life and disrupt your happiness with your new lover…But it seems it didn't work out so well." Sothe honestly had no idea what the man was talking about, _lover? What lover? I can't even imagine that…_

Golden eyes narrowed in confusion, "I don't have a lover."

Apparently it was Volke's turn to ask 'why'. Sothe sighed softly, how should he answer that? Another awkward silence fell, "Because no one can replace you…Ever." Inquisitive garnet eyes softened, and at the same time, sparked with a fire Sothe hadn't seen in three years. "I've been looking for you for the past week or so…" Sothe inhaled, "I really need to talk to you."

Volke nodded, "I have a room at the Silver Crown."

* * *

Bastian had given Volke his own room - five doors down from Bastian's own (the second part of that was a tad odd to Volke) - for obvious reasons. The sage had just been so sure he was going to triumph over Volke – the assassin was ignoring the fact that Bastian indeed _had_ done just that. It was small, with one double bed and no other pieces of furniture.

Volke awkwardly sat on one edge of the bed, waiting for Sothe to take the other end. The thief sat down gracefully in a fluid motion, and the assassin pushed away any inappropriate thoughts that entered his mind. The greenette had been giving off a nervous vibe the entire walk to the Silver Crown. He had something serious to say. Garnet eyes met with gold and he waited for the young adult to begin.

"After we freed Daein from Begnion's rule, Micaiah made me go looking for you…" Volke almost asked why, but Sothe explained first, "It was obvious that I was," he paused as if he was searching for the right word, "Bothered." The assassin decided not to ask. "So I searched around for something that could lead me to you…I learned about the underground city."

Volke stared, _how in Tellius did he manage to find out about Tytheren? _

"I…Became the new Shadow Dancer –" Volke cut him off.

His voice was incredulous, "You became an assassin?" Sothe nodded meekly, "And you took down Shadow Dancer no less…" he shook his head, a small smile making its way onto his lips. "Impressive."

"Everyone at the tavern was staring at me when they saw who I was…Is there any particular reason?" Volke snorted.

_Heh, he doesn't even know. _"Shadow Dancer is, or was, nearly as famous as me." He looked admiringly at the man across from him, "You've grown."

Sothe smirked slightly, "I've been getting that from nearly everyone I've reunited with." Volke motioned for the greenette to continue. "After searching the city, I met a man named Jormand." The brunette in the room groaned softly, knowingly. "He sent me to get a ruby and then sent me off to Crimea."

Volke raised a brow, "I haven't been in Crimea for some time." Sothe huffed irritably, "He has a somewhat sadistic sense of humor…You shouldn't have listened to him."

"Yeah well, I was desperate." Sothe frowned at the ground, "I got to help Queen Elincia anyways."

_Bastian was right, as always, _"Ludveck's uprising?"

"You heard about that?"

The older assassin shook his head, "The news hasn't spread far enough yet, I heard from Bastian. He figured if he left Crimea, Ludveck would grow confident enough to make his move. So Bastian hired the Greil Mercenaries before leaving."

Sothe cocked his head to the side, "Why did you leave?"

"Bastian was an envoy for Crimea, to announce that they were acknowledging Daein becoming its own nation again…" Sothe raised a brow; obviously he knew that wasn't all, "I was hired to do some investigating on the feral drug."

The greenette's eyes flickered in recognition, "Izuka…"

"He was a part of Daein's emancipation as well, did you meet him?"

Sothe's mouth thinned in distaste, "Yes. He drugged Muarim and that's how we figured out he was behind the Feral Ones." At the brunette's look of alarm he quickly said, "Muarim pulled through because of Prince Rafiel…He's another Heron."

Volke hummed, "Another survivor, hm?" that definitely sparked his interest, "Is he still here in Daein?"

"No, Tormod took him and Queen Nailah – a wolf laguz – to Gallia." _Well, so much for making my mission shorter… _"I have a question though, why are you so interested in the feral drug?"

The older assassin looked thoughtfully at the younger male, "…You remember Bertram?" golden eyes clouded with confusion, but he nodded, "That was Duke Renning, his mind was warped by the drug." Sothe made an 'o' shape with his lips, surprise written across his face. "He's still alive, and now Bastian is doing everything he can to cure him. That's why my mission is to find Izuka…But he disappeared a while back."

Sothe stared down at the plain blanket beneath him, "I have some disturbing news." He looked up at Volke, and the assassin was shocked to see the worried look on his face, "Have you ever heard of the 'Bloodied Hand'?" Volke froze and his blood ran cold, _when was the last time I heard about them? Ten years? What could they possibly want this time?_

He met Sothe's inquisitive gaze, "That group has only one goal usually. But they will kill anything that happens to be around that target. How much damage have they done?"

Gold disappeared behind his lids, and the greenette shuddered, "The entirety of Daein's underground was slaughtered…I couldn't find any survivors." Volke exhaled. "Jormand had some last words though." Garnet looked up.

He spoke warily, "What did he have to say?"

"He sung, actually," Sothe laughed humorlessly, "I'll repeat it as best I can."

_The Hand, the Hand, they've come again…_

_Out for your blood, the Bloodied Hand, the Bloodied Hand._

_The Bloodied Hand will rise again, will rise again. The Bloodied Hand will rise again!_

_Watch the Mirror_

_Dance the waltz_

_Smile at the reaper_

_And Drink the blood_

Sothe finished off with a shiver, Volke's throat was suddenly dry. _Hope Reaper…The leader of the Bloodied Hand was after Shadow Dancer ten years ago. 'Out for your blood', Jormand specifically meant Sothe – the new Shadow Dancer. Of course they would go after him, he's new, and he's young; they would take advantage of that. They're after Sothe…Goddess; I can't possibly let him go off alone anymore. How do I make him stay?!_

Smoothing his face of any emotion, as best he could in the current situation, Volke turned to Sothe; who still looked worried, "You're worried they'll slaughter Daein?" the young adult nodded, "They don't go after above ground cities – you have nothing to fear." Sothe relaxed only slightly. _You only have to fear for Daein if you stay there. _Of course.

"So what is the Hand after, then? What do you think?" _What I know, you mean._

"Most likely an assassin that caught their leader's eye; they've been after Silver Star for a long time." _Not nearly as much as Shadow Dancer though._

Sothe frowned, "Why is their leader so interested in other Assassins?"

_You don't want to know, trust me, little thief. _"I can't say I know, or want to." _I really wish I didn't know._ "…Sothe." He received a small, sad look in response.

"Volke…"

Garnet eyes softened at the other assassin's tone, "What did you intend to do when you found me? You left before you even knew about the Hand."

"I-I don't know. I just couldn't stand not seeing you anymore. It was driving me crazy."

The older man gave Sothe a pained, yet knowing look, "You'll be going back to the capital after we're done talking." It wasn't a question. The greenette flinched, and stared pointedly at the bed beneath him, twisting the blanket in between his fingers. "Your reason for going back to Daein was to protect Micaiah and help her win back this nation's freedom, was it not?"

Sothe nodded hesitantly, "You achieved the second part." The younger assassin sighed. "I'm only asking a little while," _until you're safe from Hope Reaper, _"Will you be my apprentice? I'll teach you about the underground worlds, and more fighting techniques – tricks that assassin's use."

The greenette looked torn, "I-I…"

"Please." _I'm not letting him touch you. _Sothe broke, and he nodded, a cute blush had broken out on his cheeks, "Thank you."

The younger man shook his head, "It's not like I don't want this…I just feel like I'm letting Micaiah down." He bit his lip and jealously flared inside of Volke.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." He didn't mean for that to come out so coldly…

It didn't pass by Sothe either, he glanced over at Volke, slightly shocked, "Are…You jealous?" Volke's eyes widened, and the greenette smiled, looking slightly pleased, "There's no need to be. I once saw her as a mother, and now I see her as a sister." He paused, "Besides, it's impossible to like anyone else, there's only you. It's only ever been you."

Volke swallowed thickly, _now that could mean many different things…Is he implying what I think he is? That can't be healthy at his age…Or for a fifteen to eighteen year old for that matter. _He raised a brow in the younger man's direction, and Sothe smirked softly. _…Damn sexual deviant._

He gave a smirk of his own, this one rather malicious, compared to Sothe's seductive one, "So how did you find me?" yes, a rather effective way of steering the conversation in a direction that was sure to frustrate the young adult.

Sothe glared, "Micaiah has the ability of farsight…So we connected our minds and found you. I can't explain it any better than that." Volke coughed in amusement, _sure you can't. _The man stood up and stretched, golden eyes watched him appreciatively; it was flattering, for sure.

However, when he moved towards the door to leave, Sothe's face took on an outraged look, "Wh-where…"

"Bastian ordered me to 'enjoy the festivities', I think I've been neglecting that long enough." He turned away and reached for the door…He heard Sothe stand up harshly, a moment later, the young adult had latched himself onto the older man's back. "Coming with me then?" Volke couldn't keep the humored tone out of his voice.

The greenette hmphed, "You could say that." Garnet eyes widened when a slender hand slipped into the front of his pants and grabbed his stirring member.

Volke hissed, if he was completely honest; he hadn't engaged in any sexual activity in three years either. He pulled the other assassin's hand out of his pants, ignoring the whine he got in response. Turning around swiftly, he picked up the shorter man effortlessly. His lips pushed into his lover's harshly and were met with equal fervor. Wrapping his hands around Sothe's slender hips, he disconnected his mouth and threw the man roughly onto the bed. Sothe bounced once, and he lay sprawled on the gray blanket, looking disheveled.

The brunette swallowed; the greenette had indeed grown up to be quite easy on the eyes. His legs were long and lightly muscled, not a drop of fat on them. His hips weren't as skinny anymore…In fact; there was even a light curve. His face was more mature, his cheekbones more defined. The only thing that hadn't changed one bit was his eyes, and Volke preferred it that way. His eyes trailed upwards to the younger man's midriff, he wondered what had brought about that change…Not that he was complaining in the least.

When a hand tugged on his arm impatiently he realized that he had been staring for quite a while, he glanced up at Sothe's face. "You're beautiful…Little thief." The name rolled off his tongue happily, and Sothe smiled softly, hand tightening around its grip on Volke's arm.

"I guess I don't mind when it's you calling me 'little'." Sothe whispered, before Volke could ask – the younger man had pressed his lips up against his own. This time, it was soft; gentle…Almost like right before the first time Volke had made love to him. The greenette pulled away and Volke was alarmed to hear a choked cry, "I…Love you."

"I love you too, Sothe." He wrapped his arms around the former rogue's waist and just held him, feeling incredibly content. "Never doubt that I love you more than anything." Sothe tensed up, then his own arms hugged around Volke's neck, and he nestled his face into his lover's neck.

"…I'm sorry…" Sothe whispered.

Garnet eyes closed and he pressed his nose into soft, green hair, "You did what you had promised yourself you would. Don't be sorry. Don't second guess your actions. Alright?" he received a small nod, "Good." They fell silent, and Volke was amazed to feel that he was no longer aroused.

The older assassin pulled Sothe upwards, pressed his lips to the other's lightly before standing up. The greenette blinked at him in confusion. Volke said nothing as he moved aside the covers of the bed; he slipped under and raised a hand to beckon Sothe closer.

The greenette eagerly crawled forward and nestled into the man's side, "Sorry…"

Volke chuckled as he pulled the covers over them, "Don't worry, little thief. Now's not the time I suppose…" Sothe sighed and nodded reluctantly. "You look like you need sleep anyway. How much rest have you been getting?"

"Erm…"

Garnet eyes stared at Sothe disapprovingly. "Fine…I slept two hours tonight. And four hours the night before." Volke glared, "Don't rant at me. I've already gotten a warning from Haar and Elincia." Sothe grumbled out. The brunette blinked.

"What was Haar doing in Crimea?"

Sothe shrugged, "He got held up from a delivery and somehow got caught up in the rebellion."

"I see." A pause, then, "Is he well?"

"He seemed to know what I was doing as soon as he saw me…And apparently you're scary when you're possessive."

Volke snorted, "I've never felt any threat from him…After our first confrontation."

"You threatened him, didn't you?"

"Perhaps."

"I don't understand why you ever worried, he and Jill…"

"Yes, yes. Though… You have to feel sorry for Tormod."

Sothe raised a brow, and stared up at his lover, "Er, why…?"

Volke blinked at him, "You didn't notice? He had a crush on Haar that was as hard as Boyd's abs." gold eyes stared in shock.

"First off, seriously? And second off, how do you know how hard Boyd's abs are…?" another pause, "And why did you make such a crappy analogy?"

Garnet eyes glared, "Yes, seriously – but apparently I was one of the few that saw it. I believe Mist was the only other one, maybe Mia. Not even Muarim noticed. At one time, I was knocked backwards, right into Boyd, and believe me – it was painful. And it wasn't crappy…It was fitting. Why are you asking so many questions anyway?"

Sothe shrugged, "Interesting…I would never have guessed." He glanced up at Volke who still looked offended; he patted a hand to the man's cheek, reveling in the roughness of his stubble, "Don't be so irritated. It was just an odd analogy." He yawned softly.

Volke stopped glaring and smiled fondly, "Let's get a little more comfortable." Sothe just nodded sleepily, letting the man strip him of his clothes.

When they were both nude, Sothe snuggled into his lover's chest, sighing happily, "Volke…I missed you."

"Good night, little thief."

* * *

**Heather:** …That was short.

**Micaiah:** Sothe and Volke seemed bipolar with their sudden mood and topic swings…

**Tormod:** There was no smut.

**Haar:** I was sleeping through the whole thing, so I have nothing to say except that it was what put me to sleep.

**Sothe:** It sucked.

**Volke:** Badly.

**TSaGD:** Okay, stfu. Reviews are appreciated, I'm sure this could use some critique!


	7. The Count of Fayre

**One or the Other**

The Count of Fayre

A/N: It's been too long…I'm so sorry!

Heather: Fire Emblem does not belong to GamberDragon…

Bastian: A sign of caution in the wind! Erotic words writ in false ink…

Heather: Someone shut him up and translate him.

Ike: Warnings in this chapter include lemon.

Haar: Enjoy this long-delayed chapter.

* * *

It was a little after dawn that Bastian, Count of Fayre awoke to the pained noises of his room's companion. Well, one of them anyway. The important one. Bastian fluttered his eyes open and sat up in bed, immediately tossing his legs over the side and worriedly looking at the cloaked figure of Duke Renning. At the man's too-pale complexion and agony-filled eyes, Bastian leapt up and hurried to the man's side.

"My Lord…?" he knelt on his knees beside the man on the other bed, "I implore you, my lord, be strong." the blonde frowned, grabbing the man's hand and squeezing. "A little longer, and you will be saved. I promise." the Arch Sage whispered, not in the mood to speak with his silver tongue, especially when there was no need. He need not hold up false appearances for his lord.

A creaky, oily voice filled the room, "That man has not much longer…Uwehee…Let me go and I'll cure him!"

Bastian's eyes darkened, that was the other 'companion' in his room. The reason the first one was in this bad state. "What is this my ears pick up? A poison unlike any other. Nay liquid nor gas. Shall I simply ignore these words?"

Izuka, former advisor to the newly-appointed King Pelleas, squawked indignantly. "You'll regret not getting my help! Only my superior genius can help you!"

The sage stayed silent, staring at Renning, who seemed to be getting worse by the second. "My lord?" Bastian asked, voice panicked. He rose to his feet jerkily and jumped to get to his pack of supplies. He grabbed a mend staff and scrambled back to his Lord's side.

"Just a little longer, please…." the Count's voice was small, it was weak in his opinion. You wouldn't normally associate weakness with Bastian's voice. He clutched the staff in shaking hands and let a blue, pulsing light envelope him and his lord. "Focus on good things…Please. Focus on the days were everything was good, and happy." Renning seemed to respond minimally to the Count's voice, and stopped groaning in pain.

Waves of blue light washed over the broken man and finally, Renning stopped tossing restlessly. His eyes shut and he fell into a troubled sleep. "…Renning."

Bastian shakily got to his feet once again and stumbled back to his pack, putting away his mend staff. "He won't last much longer, mark my words."

"Silence!" the sage snapped, out of patience with the infuriating Summoner. He turned to fully glare at the man, "Stay put." not that the frail man could actually break out of the bonds holding him.

The man looked outraged, "You can't just leave me here!"

"I beg to differ."

With that, Bastian left the room and stepped into the hallway. He had a pair of lovebirds to disturb. His spirits lifted to the highest they had been all morning and he walked with a spring to his step, to five doors down from his own.

He knocked on the door. And heard nothing. He knocked louder and was answered with a sleepy groan. Bastian smirked, perhaps they had had a little too much fun last night. "I'll just have to let myself in." he reached deep into his robes and dug out a pin. Then he got on his knees and started fiddling with the door's locking mechanism. A few minutes later, there was a satisfying _click _and Bastian did indeed let himself into the room.

On the lone piece of furniture, there was a mass of tangled limbs, naked skin, sweaty hair. Or, more simply put, Sothe wrapped tightly around Volke in the middle of the bed. Bastian wanted to 'aww' at the almost adorable sight. If it wasn't for the fact that adorable usually tied together with the adjective 'innocent' - and this situation was nowhere near innocent.

Bastian stepped a little closer and two sets of eyes opened, all business and ready to spot an intruder. Sothe snapped up and grabbed for a weapon that wasn't there. Volke turned sharp eyes upon the sage, lethal, until he realized who it was. Then the man fell down and groaned in exasperation. Sothe, whose blanket had fallen to reveal everything but his legs, turned a burning red.

As the younger man violently ripped the blanket back up to his chin, Bastian couldn't help but chuckle merrily, "Long time, no see, Sothe."

"…Hello, Bastian." he said slowly.

Volke, who was still indecently exposed, just rolled his eyes, "I never should have taught you how to pick locks."

The blonde scoffed, "With my brilliance, I would have picked it up eventually anyway." that was answered with another eye roll so he decided to ignore Volke and pay attention to Sothe, "So, am I right in guessing that you're our new travel companion?"

"Yes." Volke answered, drawing odd looks from the other two men in the room.

Bastian nodded, "Then I suppose I should explain the plan then."

Sothe stopped him, "Er, first…Why aren't you…Talking…In…?"

"I don't always speak with my marvelous silver-tongue. It can get lengthy."

"No kidding." both assassins chorused.

Bastian ignored them, "Anyhow, it's better to just show you some things, to make it easier to explain. Get dressed and come to my room. And don't freak out."

Sothe raised a brow at him, confused, and Volke just nodded.

"Right, I'll be going now…Don't take too long." Bastian winked, gaining a scowl from Volke and another raised brow from Sothe.

* * *

When Sothe and Volke entered Bastian's room, it took a grand total of 30 seconds for Izuka and the younger assassin to notice each other. "Izuka." golden eyes were flaring with pure, unadulterated hate, and the elder brunette would be lying if he said he didn't find that spark alluring.

Said creepy man glared right back, "It's you again." he spoke in distaste, "The over-protective sidekick." he sniffed, "I was hoping I would at least never have to see YOU again."

Sothe's eyes narrowed, "I could say the same for you, you old, disturbing, mumbling bastard."

Volke cut in before Izuka could respond to that, speaking to Bastian, "How did you find him?" he paused, "I can't imagine you leaving Lord Renning alone."

The Count of Fayre smirked slightly, "You underestimate me, my dear accomplice…. I am quite adept in tracking down shady people, even with the duty of watching over my beloved charge." he paused, "Though, I can't say finding said shady man really helps us any."

"What do you mean?"

Bastian frowned, "He will only give us the 'cure' to my Lord's condition if we…set him free."

Sothe's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but his lover beat him to it, "That's out of the question."

"Indeed…So I had to come up with a different solution."

He gave a small, worried glance to his Lord. Golden eyes lit up in understanding, in more ways than one. "The Galdrar of Rebirth." Bastian gave him a small nod, smiling just slightly in approval. Volke hummed, nodding his head. "…So…We're tracking down a Heron, right?"

"Quite right."

Izuka gave a trill of fury, tugging at his bonds in desperation.

All three of the other (able) men turned to him, and Sothe asked sourly, "What about _him_?"

"He won't go unpunished." Bastian paused, "And we'll learn all we can from him." he spoke that last part quietly, so only Sothe and Volke could hear him, "I have a feeling he was sent by a higher party into Daein for a foul reason."

The green-haired man frowned and his heart skipped a beat, "…What do you mean?"

Bastian said nothing back to him, instead directing his attention to Izuka, "You had a brilliant scheme in store for Daein, did you not?" he added tauntingly, "Before we captured you that is…I suppose you weren't adding that to your plans, hm?"

Izuka glared, "Even this won't stop my genius!" he mumbled something else under his breath. Something along the lines of 'our genius plan'.

Sothe swallowed, his nerves standing on end. Volke glanced over at him in barely masked concern, but spoke to Bastian, "What do you make of that?"

The blonde mage sighed and bit his cheek in thought, had Sothe not been paranoid beyond belief he would have been surprised. "…Izuka appeared out of nowhere to find the lost prince of Daein, Pelleas. He stayed by this boy's side throughout the entire war, almost obsessively. He was still by his King's side when I pried him away from there." Bastian sighed, "I do believe the answer lies there."

Biting his lip in though, Sothe considered Izuka's mumbling form. _"For the further change…of…I'm a GENIUS!" _As the assassin reflected back on the man's words, he could only wonder what he had meant by 'further change'… Back then, he had assumed that he meant freeing Daein from Begnion's oppression…But now, he wasn't so sure.

"He got close to King Pelleas for a reason." Volke murmured.

Sothe sighed, and the room went silent for a while.

Then, "I believe I have news to share…" when the two assassin of the group looked at Bastian, he continued, "Begnion and a group of Laguz - called the 'Laguz Alliance' have gone to war." Sothe's eyes widened and Volke frowned.

"W-why?"

The blonde frowned at the wall opposite of him, "I can't say I know for sure…The only information my intelligence sent me was that Begnion Senators killed off some of the Laguz Alliance's messengers." he shook his head, "But that doesn't explain why they were sending messenger in the first place."

Sothe frowned, _this is disturbing news. _A thought struck him, "…How does this concern us?" he voiced inquisitively, Volke also stared at the Count in curiosity.

"Why, you ask?" Bastian looked back at Renning, eyes distant, "We're going into that conflict to find either Reyson or Leanne." he murmured. There was silence then he turned his gaze back to Sothe intensely, "Are you going to accompany us? Knowing that something isn't quite right in Daein?"

The young assassin froze, and his heart started to beat erratically. Beside him, Volke shifted, an unreadable look on his face. _I'm left to chose…Again. _"I'll give you some time to think about it." Bastian turned his back on the two assassins, "For now, I must check on my Lord." he walked to Renning's side and lowered himself to his knees.

Sothe, clearly dismissed, left the room in a daze. Vaguely aware of Volke following after him, Sothe stumbled back to the room they had shared last night. His mind was whirling, _What is Izuka planning? What if something terrible happens when I leave…Should I leave? Micaiah could be in danger at this very moment. Damn, it has something to do with Pelleas - and she hardly knows how to say no to that man. Damn it! _They were in the room now, and Sothe was so deep in his thoughts that he hardly noticed that his lover was right beside him. Let alone the emotions playing upon the man's face, and in his eyes.

Worry. And jealousy. _I'm not going to be able to protect her if I leave now…And now there's something that Izuka started…Along with the Bloodied Hand! What do I do? I said I'd go with…Volke. _Volke. Sothe turned to his lover only to see the man staring at him intensely.

**(Tormod: Lemon ahead. *grabs a bag of popcorn*)**

Next thing the younger man knew was that he was on his back, pressed against dull cream sheets, with his lover looming over him - face hard. "I know what you're thinking, Little Thief." his face flashed dangerously and Sothe swallowed, half nervous, half excited. But then, that expression faded…And Volke was left looking broken, sad, concerned, protective, and too many more things to identify and count. Sothe's heart clenched.

Volke looked desperate. "Sothe." garnet eyes disappeared as he closed his eyes, "I'm…begging you," the younger assassin's eyes widened and his mouth opened the slightest in astonishment, "Come with me." his eyes opened again, "If only for a little while."

"V-volke…" he was cut of by a pair of lips to his own. The kiss was fierce; rough, filled with desperation - the elder assassin was still begging him. Willing him to agree. Sothe knew he had lost. Lost what? He didn't even want to fight in the first place. He knew, deep down what he truly wanted. He wanted his assassin.

Sothe responded violently, kissing back hard enough to bruise both of their lips. He fumbled with the dark fabric of his overcoat, pulling at buckles and the long scarf that Volke would probably never get rid of. He felt the man's fingers slipping under his overshirt, tugging at it insistently. He reluctantly stopped prying at his lovers clothes long enough to let Volke pull off all three layers on his chest and throw it randomly over his shoulder.

Then the younger man was back to tugging at his lover's clothes, not even stopping when he had to lift his hips for his dark-green pants to be slipped off completely. Volke growled when said pants got stuck on the black boots hugging Sothe's calves. Hurriedly they unlaced both of the shoes, each assassin on one. Volke pressed a delicate kiss to the side of his lover's leg once it was revealed and Sothe shivered slightly.

He was naked, and his lover only had his pants left - but he was beyond impatient by now. It had been a long time, and he _needed _this. Undoing the belt around Volke's waist, Sothe decided to leave it at that - much to his lover's astonishment. He drew out his lover's length, and positioned it…Fully intent on continuing like that.

Volke grabbed Sothe's hands and shook his head, "Don't be hasty, Sothe…You'll harm yourself." the younger assassin bit his lip, but allowed his lover to continue with the proper preparations, "It's been too long for this to be easy, my little thief."

When the man's fingers met his insides Sothe moaned out; it had been far too long. He clenched around nimble digits, and the other man waited patiently. The green-haired assassin slowly fell back into the once common ritual of preparation smoothly. He relaxed himself, biting his lip out of habit, and clutching his hands around Volke's shoulders.

A certain spot was brushed and a moan escaped the younger male's lips before he muffled it by kissing his assassin in appreciation. When the elder was done, he sighed, "That's not going to be enough…" Sothe frowned impatiently before he lowered himself down to his lover's erection. Volke attempted to stifle a gasp as the former rogue wrapped his lips around his length - tongue flitting out and aiming to cover the hardness with as much saliva as possible.

Volke groaned, threading fingers through soft, green hair and trying to get him to go just a little faster. Sothe smirked as he pulled away, amber eyes twinkling just the slightest. Slightly irate by the sudden stop of pleasure, Volke pushed his lover back into the bed, breathing irregularly. Garnet eyes took in the sight below him - and suddenly was astonished all over again by how much his younger lover had grown. When red hues darkened, Sothe shuddered and wrapped his legs around the man's waist loosely.

As the assassin pressed into the other, Sothe's grip tightened and he moaned out. Slowly, but steadily, a rhythm was built up - leaving the younger assassin to blissfully ride out the waves of pleasure that had waited for, for three years - overwhelmed. It was all he could do to keep up. Somehow, Volke hadn't lost his touch.

Sothe found his release before his lover, and in a desperate attempt to not be completely outdone, clenched his inner muscles. Volke groaned in pleasure, releasing himself. They collapsed on each other, breathing heavily, utterly satisfied.

After a while, "You were loud."

"Shut up…It's been three years."

"Are you leaving, little thief?"

…Sothe gazed up at his lover, "No." _For now…I just want to do what I _really _want to._

"Good…"

* * *

Sothe: Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get out as this one did.

Bastian: With a stroke of fate, perhaps it shall be longer as well.

Volke: Review and I'll get a pay raise.

Micaiah: What's the raise? Sothe drenched in chocolate?

…

Micaiah: I can't believe I just said that.

GamberDragon: That actually just might be it. Though not in this specific story. -.-'

Volke: …Really?

Sothe: …Review, Volke really needs a pay raise!

GamberDragon: Please….?


	8. A Descision

**One or the Other**

The Count's One or the Other

**A/N: **The game's real timeline has been kicking my butt…I'm moving way too fast with this story in only a matter of days. Ugh, oh well. You guys will just have to use your imaginations. -.-'

**Tormod: **Fire Emblem does not belong to GamberDragon.

**Haar: **Warnings include Sothe acting like a moron again.

**Sothe: **…

**Heather: **Wait…What the hell happened to Steroid-man and Pipes?

**Tormod**: They took a vacation from Dragon's Muse Group.

**Heather**: Oh…Wow. How dull. Bastian and I lost our significant other.

**Tormod**: Most likely because she has new pairings for you two and Ike and Micaiah are now officially together in her mind.

**Heather**: Yeah, probably…Who's replacing Micaiah?

**Tormod**: And Ike.

**Sothe**: Moving on - read the story.

* * *

The sky was gray and tumultuous, spilling cold, drenching water onto the earth. The sun had yet to rise - not that it would be visible anyway - and in all honesty, Sothe should be sleeping right now. However, with recent events, he could scarcely find sleep. Daein was far behind the group of five men, but it still lingered in Sothe's mind, constantly demanding his attention.

While it was Bastian's turn to keep watch, the Sage made no move to bother the young assassin, a silent understanding between the two men. Sothe sighed softly and stared up at the turbulent sky, ignoring the rain that covered him and now soaked through his clothes. He was shaking, cold, but somehow, he couldn't really _feel _it.

Distantly, in the back of his mind, he acknowledged that he was falling back into his state of unhealthy insomnia. Luckily though, he _was,_ at least,being forced to eat every meal. The assassin exhaled, shaking his head at himself. _No doubt Volke is noticing all of my irregularities. _He really did wish he could control himself and his thoughts - all of his worries. But, no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't grasp the inner strength to calm himself.

Idly, he wondered when his lover would confront him - and how that would blow over. Sothe knew he should probably plan what to say to Volke, but at the moment he was unable to properly think. He could stand up straight(enough) and keep his eyes open, but trying to form thoughts was beyond his mental capacity. _Maybe I should try to go back to bed._

Then again, he could see the sky lightening just the slightest behind all the gray and water…Even if he did try to sleep it would be a very short rest - a cat nap at the most. The assassin's legs wavered just the slightest and he rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Little thief?" Sothe jumped at his lover's voice behind him and attempted to spin around. It didn't quite work out that way as his vision went haywire and he stumbled backwards. Volke gave a startled noise and quickly moved forward to grab his thief's shoulders, turning the boy to face towards him. "What are you doing out here? It's raining." he pauses, rubbing Sothe's arms experimentally, "You're freezing…" he frowns deeply.

Sothe, due to foolish lack of sleep, couldn't find the wit to even respond.

Volke meets his lover's gaze and narrows his eyes, "Have you slept at all tonight?" the greenette wearily shakes his head no, making the elder assassin glare. "You didn't last night either," his lips thin dangerously, "Damn it, Sothe. You can worry - but you can't let it get to you this badly; not to the point that you're not taking care of yourself!"

It's a rare occurrence to hear Volke yell; in fact the only other times he had ever raised his voice this loudly was…Well never. Sothe shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts; a little irritated at his inability to think and process that his lover was getting to the highest point of his anger. His stomach was also beginning to hurt, he was shaking violently, making his head pound, and he really wanted to drop on the nearest dry, semi-soft spot.

The older assassin growled, about to start really yelling; but he stopped short at the sight of Sothe's eyes fluttering and head lolling. The anger faded away(temporarily) and he brought his little thief closer, pressing their bodies together. The boy was freezing…His clothes were completely soaked through, and he was shaking uncontrollably. "Damn!"

As Sothe faded out of consciousness he vaguely felt his world tipping and two arms under his back and knees.

The next time he woke his stomach was doing turns and he shot up in bed, only to bend over the side of the cot and vomit…He was too out of it to even notice that his lover had placed a pan beneath him; then, he was passed out once again.

He was regurgitating again, actually holding the pot this time, though. This time…He couldn't stop, he emptied the contents of his stomach; and then some - dry-heaving violently. Vaguely, he noticed the comforting hand rubbing his back. But he was more focused on trying to stop gagging, needing more air then what the action was allowing. He gasped sharply, stopping his actions. Then he just sat there, head bowed and eyes closed - tracks of tears running down his cheeks.

"Sothe…?" someone's voice was asking, sounding worried as hell. I gave a pained moan and drifted out again.

The next time he woke up, Sothe was a little more aware - he could tell that he was laying in something that was moving. His brain was also able to make the connection that he was in Bastian's carriage that Renning rode in - and Izuka was held in.

A sudden jolt made the young adult's stomach go wild; the boy moaned and looked around for another pot. It was there and Sothe hurriedly grabbed it - puking up acid into the metal bottom. The greenette grimaced at the taste and groggily laid back down. He could hear Bastian and Volke talking outside of the wagon, a little closer, there were the sounds of Renning having a fitful sleep. Underneath it all, Izuka was muttering incoherently. Just one word stood out, 'contract'. Sothe, feeling wretched - to say the least - made nothing of that and soon went back to sleep.

Once again, Sothe was awoken - this time, though, it was to the sound of Volke's voice, "You need to wake up for a little while." golden eyes flickered open to the sight of a worried assassin with a wooden goblet clutched in his hands. "Here…We need to get you adjusted to having something in your stomach."

The brunette moved closer and cradled Sothe gently in his arms, leaving the greenette to flush and lean into his warmth. "You didn't have a fever, miraculously…" Volke conversed as he lifted the cup to his lover's lips. "Drink."

Sothe opened his mouth, suddenly noticing the awful taste and coating in his mouth, "Don't get hasty. Take it slow so you can keep it down." the water poured into his mouth and the younger assassin softly moaned in appreciation. Then proceeded to groan in discomfort as his stomach made it's uncertainty of the liquid known.

Volke took the goblet away and set it down beside makeshift Sothe's bed, "When you think you can drink some more, do so." he paused, "We'll be stopping to make camp soon." the greenette blinked in surprise; as if reading the younger man, Volke added, "You've been out the whole day."

The greenette sighed, shifting his eyes up to the canvas top of the wagon and reclining back onto his pillow. His lover twitched, "What can I do to help you sleep?" surprised gold met with somber garnet, "You can't keep doing this - you might to irreparable damage to your body."

"…Sorry…" the younger man's voice was raspy from lack of use and most likely irritation to his throat from throwing up so many times.

The brunette shook his head, "Just tell me what I can do." Sothe closed his eyes and shrugged. "Damn it, Sothe, talk to me."

They were silent; one not speaking to the other who was staring intensely in return. Then, "I'm not taking you back to Daein yet." Volke snapped harshly and Sothe snapped his head towards the assassin, startled. The brunette winced and hung his head, "I can't…I just can't. It's completely my decision right now. You're not leaving." The man's voice quavered and it struck at the younger man's heart.

"Just…Cuddle," Sothe hesitated at the word, "With me at night." Volke raised his head to stare at his lover. Slowly, a small smile - not smirk - graced his lips and Sothe's heart gave a jolt. "Can you do that?"

"Gladly, my little thief."

Sothe returned his assassin's smile; suddenly feeling content and sleepy.

"Get some sleep."

A yawn, "'Kay"

The Count of Fayre had made all the necessary preparations for a journey into a war territory; non-perishable food, water, weapons, and spells specifically for protection. Spare changes of clothing were in a single chest, dishes and pans hidden among the fabric. Not much else was in the wagon, besides Sothe, Renning, and Izuka.

Sothe, feeling better - as in not throwing up all over the place, but really sore - was almost wishing he was knocked out. He was aware of the small space he was confined in; close to both a mumbling, creepy man, and a delirious former-warrior who had long started loosing his mind. Even though he had spent a day and a half with them, there was a difference between then and now.

Before, he had been out cold to the world; or so sick that he didn't notice anything but the man who had been taking care of him. Now, he was very much aware of the queer mutterings of Izuka and the deranged groaning of Lord Renning. Sothe really wished he could walk; if only to get into better company - as in Volke, and - surprisingly - Bastian.

"Uahh…Bah…Stenn…agh…" warily, golden eyes trailed over to look at the former Knight Commander of Crimea. _I could have sworn that he had said…Bastian? _An intriguing thought; that even when loosing his mind, he would call out for his caretaker. Sothe knew that if the Count had heard he would have been pleased. _I don't have to worry about Volke and Bastian becoming… _Sothe shook his head at that thought; he did not want to think about that. After having been secretly worried about that for so long, it was still a sore spot even when it was barely a true issue.

The greenette sighed and shifted, moving from laying his side to sitting cross-legged on his makeshift bed. Which was really a bed of blankets and a rolled up cloak for a pillow. From the scent - a musky vanilla, and the color, forest green - it had to be Bastian's.

Sothe looked over at Renning once more, saw that the man had fallen into another slumber, and instead chanced a glance over at the wagon's other inhabitant. Izuka was staring at him; Sothe started a little and shuddered despite himself.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

The Summoner giggled and the young assassin was suddenly forced to remember Jormand… "Just a little while longer, sidekick, and you'll know that everything you achieved was pointless." he giggled again and Sothe's heart skipped a beat.

He clenched his fist around Bastian's cloak, "What was that…?" he cursed his wavering voice. "What do you mean?"

Izuka grinned madly, "Hehe…You will see." he paused, looking around as if hearing someone telling him someone, "Sooner than you want, too." The wagon came to a slow stop; Sothe frowned deeply - he could see light filtering through the flap of the canvas…His heart was beginning to pound.

The assassin jumped up as steadily as possible - nearly falling back over in the process - and hurried out into the evening sunlight.

Volke looked up at him in concern, looking like he was about to send Sothe back to bed - but then he saw the pure urgency and fear on his lover's face. Silently, the assassin helped the younger man down onto the worn road. As one, they looked over at Bastian who was silent. On the sage's left wrist was a magnificent, dark brown bird, in his right hand was a hastily written note. The blond was frowning darkly, eyes confused and more than a little agitated.

Sothe took in a shaky breath. _Nothing good can be on that note. It has to be about Daein…It has to be. _After rereading the short note a couple more times, Bastian finally lowered it to his side. He stood there a moment; then, as if feeling Sothe's eyes, turned to meet the intense gold gaze.

"Bastian," Volke spoke up, "What is it." he spoke grimly, knowing that something was wrong.

The Count breathed softly, "My intelligence within the Laguz Army has sent word that…Daein has joined the battle," Sothe trembled, dreading Bastian's pause, "On Begnion's side."

Volke was expecting his lover to react as he had the past few times something bad had happened within his homeland. Worried, paranoid. What he got though was something quite different. Sothe's eyes lit up in anger, and he straightened in Volke's arms. The boy was giving off so much intense power and authority that the assassin wasn't sure how to react.

Yes, he had heard that his little thief had been the unofficial leader of the Emancipation Army…But he hadn't been in contact with the new side of Sothe that had formed because of his leadership, until now. Sothe bit his lip and narrowed his eyes, making the elder assassin shiver slightly.

"As if we can spare any of our troops for another war." the greenette growled, "Even Pelleas isn't that moronic." Sothe shook his head, "What the hell does Izuka know…!" the former rogue turned on his heel and went right back from where he came, into the wagon.

Volke paused a moment, "How did you get that information?"

"Sir Haar is working under Lord Ike."

The brunette simply nodded and followed after his lover; the greenette was cursing in pure, unadulterated rage. Izuka was laughing hysterically; Volke stopped short at the sight of Sothe with one of his own knives - Peshkatz.

"How does Begnion come into play in this? Why is Daein fighting against the Laguz when they have no business in the war!" Izuka just continued giggling, mockingly. With a hand that had seen too much blood and death in a short amount of time, Sothe pressed Peshkatz into Izuka's abdomen. Volke winced; his lover wasn't thinking rationally.

The Summoner gave a pained cough but looked otherwise unaffected; this did nothing to help the younger assassin's rage. Volke rushed forward and rested a steady hand on Sothe's shoulder, "You need to calm yourself, little thief."

Sothe's teeth were bared in a snarl, normally brownish-gold eyes now a startling, molten yellow. Volke squeezed his hand comfortingly, "Izuka," he spoke the man's name with distaste, "Begnion has control over Daein…How did your genius do this?" he phrased his words to provoke the man into ranting about his 'achievements'.

Izuka remained silent though, save for a few high-pitched chortles.

Bastian appeared at Volke's shoulder, looking at Sothe in obvious concern. Finally, Izuka spoke, "If you want to know what's happening to Daein, go to Prince Pelleas." the man murmured. "No use going to General Micaiah - in no time, she and her troops will be crushed."

The fire in Sothe's eyes died at that and he unsteadily pulled away from Volke's hand, "I-I have to…" the assassin strode out of the wagon once again, leaving the other two men to stare after him. Bastian, with a look of deep consideration; and Volke with one of tiredness and defeat.

"Methinks it is time for thy beauty rest." Bastian took out his sleep staff and in the next moment, Izuka was fast asleep, "Heavens knows you need an eternity of it to look presentable." he added as an afterthought. Then he turned to his long-time friend. "I bid you a hint of thy thoughts, friend."

Volke stared down at the ground, eyes blank, "I've lost him to _her _once again."

Bastian blinked, "Nay, methinks not, dear friend." the blond rolled his eyes as the assassin continued to look like a kicked puppy, "We're going with him to Lady Micaiah's side." Volke jolted and snapped his head to look up at his standing friend. "Stars above, don't look at me like I'm insane, Volke."

"But…Renning…A Heron…"

The Sage closed his eyes, "Precisely. How can I feel what I do for my lord and then not allow you to feel the same thing for Sothe?"

Volke gaped for a moment, "Wait, Bastian…You…"

Nothing further was said on the assassin's part as the blond man followed after Sothe, "I think I'll stop your impatient lover from running off and getting lost or sick again. But I highly suggest you two have a heart-to-heart at some point."

Bastian paused, smirked over his shoulder, then stepped back outside.

* * *

Sothe was embarrassed when they set up camp and he finally joined his lover in their tent; but more so then that - he was surprised by Bastian. Of the two men, he had not been expecting the Count to come after him… At first, he was admittedly disappointed. But then; their talk had lead him to understanding just how much in common they really did have. Renning and Volke. A man to fall in love with and have to choose over something else incredibly important.

Daein or Volke. Renning or morality. The greenette shook his head; Bastian was choosing to follow him for the time being - which would allow him to not have to choose between his two options. He was guilty, to say the least. But relieved.

Sothe was suddenly aware of his lover's eyes on him. He looked up to meet garnet orbs, "Volke."

The man nodded at him, "You wanted to cuddle? We probably won't rest tomorrow. Enemy territory and all." Sothe couldn't help but be eager at those words and wordlessly stripped off his belt before moving to Volke's side. As he got enveloped in his lovers arms, Sothe's eyes started getting heavy - and his mind started to clear.

A small smile touched his lips as he easily fell into sleep. _It was that easy…?_

It was morning a little too soon as Sothe was gently shaken awake by his lover. The younger assassin took a moment to stare at the elder. He was more at ease today, there was not a trace of tiredness on his face and Sothe sighed in relief. "What is it?"

"Nothing." a calloused hand raised to stroke along Volke's chin. "You haven't shaved in a while, I see." the brunette raised a brow at the random comment. Sothe smiled slightly, "It's nice."

The older man carefully cleared his face of any signs that he was very happy by that statement. "We need to get moving soon." Sothe nodded and slipped out of the warm covers, shivering at the sudden chilly assault on his exposed back and stomach. Together, they packed up all of their supplies, took down their tent and then proceeded to help Bastian unpack the wagon. The carriage and anything they didn't need was burnt, the ashes were blown away afterwards. The four horses that had been pulling the wagon were now their form of transportation. One of which was Lord Renning's steed - Vidofnir.

Izuka was tied up in an almost cruel way - if it wasn't for the fact that the bastard deserved it - and set behind a slightly disgusted Bastian. Volke sat on Vidofnir with Duke Renning in front of him - wobbling unsteadily. Sothe took one of the other magnificent animals and the last carried a few provisions in four light saddle-packs.

Then they rode - into Begnion to the Ribahn River (1) where all of the conflict was happening. It was very rarely that the grim party exchanged words; and not once did they rest. For fear of being mistaken for enemies by either side of the war. Further and further they went into the war zone, the deeper they got, the quieter and more serious they got.

* * *

Edward gripped Caladbolg in his hands, staring forward as far into the mist as he could; just barely, he could see Zihark. To his left was Leonardo, somewhere behind him was Micaiah, Ilyana, Laura, and the ever-mysterious Black Knight. Nolan and Aran were on a rather secluded little piece of land, Jill not too far away from them. Fiona and Meg were standing between him and Micaiah.

For the life of him, the young sword master couldn't figure out why they were here - fighting for the people that had put Daein through so much hell. But he would follow Micaiah to the end; because she knew what was best for their beloved nation. Though he did have one qualm with her…He was too far away from Zihark for comfort. How was he supposed to protect his lover like this?

Leonardo's voice broke through his thoughts, "You shouldn't think so much…You'll hurt yourself." It was said semi-jokingly, but it was obvious that his mind was on other things. Things that weren't making him too optimistic.

"I can't help it!"

The blond archer just gave him knowing, sad smile.

"Humans are crossing the river, and there are beasts among them!" Edward turned to face forward once again, Leonardo keenly staring ahead as well.

From what his lover had told him - they were out of their league at their current skill level. It was rare that Edward ever got nervous at a battle even during the Emancipation War - now, his stomach was beginning to squeeze. Maybe it was the fact that he was more than five feet away from his lover with enemies more than his equal. Zihark would be facing them first.

The brunette closed his eyes, trembling. Leonardo touched his shoulder gently, "Zihark's strong…He'll be fine." Edward wondered if he was really _that _easy to read. In response to his friend he merely nodded. "They're coming."

"Yeah."

Leonardo started to draw his bow, "Are you ready, Ed?" He let his arrow fly, aiming for a figure too distant for Edward to make out. But apparently it was seen easily enough for his friend. That was good. At least _something _was semi-positive…

Everything was happening too fast after that; the only thing that time slowed down for was Zihark retreating before he got killed. The tinsel-haired man stopped beside his lover, leaning against Edward's shoulder and breathing heavily. Laura ran up beside them shortly after, healing the elder Swordmaster's wounds.

All too soon, Edward could make out all of their enemies. Zihark offered names, "Commander Ike, Boyd, Ranulf, Mordecai, Mist, Haar, Mia, Shinon, Gatrie, Soren, Janaff, Ulki…" in a shaky voice, his former teacher also insistently told him to stay away from Haar, Shinon, and Ike if he could help it.

When Zihark no longer had to lean against Edward, Laura retreated back to standing next to Micaiah and Ilyana. Somewhere, the Thunder Sage had acquired a long-distance thunder tome. She was currently, desperately trying to stop the blue-haired commander from getting to close. Edward dimly remembered that both Zihark and Ilyana had worked under the man. Was he really that powerful? He could see the bulky man getting closer, so maybe he would find out soon enough. The looks of the green-haired man beside him wasn't too good either - for their side. That blue tiger was intimidating as well. In fact, all of them looked exceedingly dangerous.

From the way Nolan and Aran were chancing crossing the river towards them, they thought so too. He could see in the distance that Jill was fighting the only soldier that had crossed that way. Another, more powerful Wyvern Knight from the looks of it. Edward swallowed around the lump in his throat. Zihark was right. They were out of their league.

Everything was moving fast again - they were down to their last soldier…Now it would be up to him, Zihark, and Leonardo to halt them. And if they failed…Hopefully, Aran and Nolan would be there in time to help Fiona and Meg fight the powerful warriors.

Edward inhaled sharply; he met a pair of azure eyes that seemed to scream 'power, experience, and concern'. The brunette exhaled as sharply as he had inhaled. Those were gorgeous eyes; and he wanted to learn from the owner of those eyes. Edward mourned the fact that this was the commander of the Greil Mercenaries. By default, they would never speak on the terms of friends. The brunette realized that the man was speaking.

"Why is Daein attacking us?" he glared at Zihark, "This battle is foolish."

His lover sighed regretfully, "Sorry, Commander. But I'm fighting for someone important. Someone who loves Daein very much."

Ike of the Greil Mercenaries glanced over at Edward, took in his and Zihark's closeness and understood. This time, he addressed the brunette, "This isn't what's right for Daein."

The sword master nodded, "I know…But Micaiah's determined to see this through…And I've always followed her; she lead us to freedom from Begnion - and even though I'm confused why she's fighting for those same bastards…I won't abandon her. She's family."

He could see a brown-haired girl with pretty blue eyes behind the huge man; those same eyes were filling up with tears. The man beside Ike, Boyd, grimaced painfully - looking distressed by those words. Ike frowned, "Strange what we do for our family, right?" he shook his head, "But that's something we have in common." he paused, "You're a worthy opponent."

Zihark's breath hitched, "Wait, Ike. Please…I want to fight with you instead." Edward gazed over at his former master, awed by the panicked expression on his face. He would be willing to fight a man of Ike's caliber for him?

Ike blinked, and Boyd bowed his head, "Then he will have to fight me anyway, Zihark." he paused, "We're all fighting for something we love."

"Very well."

Zihark stood to confront Ike and Edward took his rightful spot beside him, facing the man known as Boyd. The blue-eyed girl, Mist, put away her sword stubbornly. "I'm not fighting anymore Ike…I'll only heal. I can't harm anyone else.

"Mist…"

The tall, blue-armored general named Gatrie came to stand behind the tiny Cleric. Edward heard clanking behind him and saw a slightly fearful-looking Meg. "I-I'll stand against ya." Gatrie glanced at her for a moment, sized her up seemingly - got a jab in the ribs from Mist - and nodded.

By now, the brunette sword master was wincing at the water soaking through his shoes, remembering back to the time in the swamp. Boyd grimaced, but stood his ground, a warrior through-and-through. Nolan and Aran had arrived on the other side of the island and were currently facing off with the purple haired sword master and Ranulf. The red-haired sniper, Shinon, came to stand behind Gatrie and in response, Leonardo stood behind Meg.

It was not at all like how the battle had been going before - but now, it was bringing emotions into play. Luckily for the Dawn Brigade, Edward knew. He could still see two hawk Laguz, a beautiful man with white wings, and the infamous tactician, Soren. Jill and her opponent were still exchanging some blows - but most of all, they were conversing heatedly.

Edward raised Caladbolg in challenge to the green-haired warrior and was met roughly, but surely. He gasped as he was nearly knocked to the ground by his strength. But he couldn't help but feel the leap of excitement - there was rarely a person who matched his style; wild and hard-hitting. He lost all awareness of his comrades as he engaged with Boyd.

Every heavy arch of the warrior's axe was met by a slash from Caladbolg - there were sparks where their weapons met. Neither could find an opening; Edward too fast and Boyd to experienced with blocking attacks with his axe. Experience that could only be gained from a man who had seen one and a half wars plus the harsh, low-paying work of a mercenary.

It finally changed with Edward started getting faster in his adrenaline…He landed a good blow across Boyd's ribs - the man hissed and answered with a heavy blow that knocked Edward back a few steps. Momentarily, dark eyes saw the condition of his comrades. Zihark was hanging on barely against Ike, Leonardo had made not a scratch on Shinon - but was still sporting an arrow through his good arm. Meg was backed by Fiona, both of them struggling against Gatrie. He didn't have time to look at Nolan or Aran, nor wonder why he heard sounds of two beasts fighting behind him.

He looked back at Boyd just in time to see that the man had been fully healed by Mist's healing staff. He wanted to curse, but held it in. From what he could see of everyone else's battle, he was doing the best out of them. Edward desperately wondered if Zihark would be able to survive Ike's blade much longer.

As he and Boyd started to clash again, he heard a scream from Meg…Micaiah yelled from he spot to the rear, "Meg, pull back!"

"Sorry, Lady Micaiah…" Shinon turned away from Leonardo for a minute and shot an arrow at Fiona's mare, causing her to rear up and throw the stewardess of Marado to fall straight on her back. Gatrie moved forward grimly…Then they heard it, the clanking of ebon armor.

The Black Knight took his place on the spot that Meg and Fiona had been forced to vacate. Ike, Boyd, Gatrie, and Shinon all stopped short at the sight of the man they had long thought to be dead. Mist gasped in horror at the sight of the man who had killed her father.

Ike stared blankly and Zihark hesitated in fighting a man who didn't even see him. "You are alive…" the blunette murmured. Boyd jolted out of his shock and turned back to Edward, swinging with no warning; Edward blocked it just barely. The fight was beginning to blur again - he could only see the steel axe the challenged him and his own sword. There was the smell of blood in his nose and he could only tell what was happening to the others when Micaiah screamed at the, to fall back.

Then he heard his scream. Zihark's cry of agony. Edward lost all focus on the man still attacking him - snapping his gaze over to meet with his lover's beautiful aqua eyes. "No! DON'T LOSE FOCUS!" but it was too late. The axe was slamming into his collarbone, and he knew from the sickening cracking noise that it had been broken.

The brunette screamed and fell to the ground, feeling blood spray up, soaking his shirt in warm liquid. Someone mirrored his scream, "EDWARD!" Zihark, who had been injured himself, ignored this as his entire body went numb at the sight of his lover sprawled across the ground. He stumbled to the man's side on his knees. "Oh goddess, oh goddess no…" Edward, light-headed in in an incredible amount of pain, distantly heard the beginning of Zihark's cries, the light footsteps of Laura, and the shocked gasp from Boyd.

"Zihark…Ashera…No, I didn't…"

Clanking could be heard and the Black Knight faced both Ike and Boyd at once - from what Edward could dazedly gather, Gatrie and Shinon had made a retreat after receiving grievous wounds from the ebon-clad knight. Leonardo had made it to his other side and was holding his unoccupied hand. There was a cool, calming feeling enveloping him and he knew that Laura was healing him.

"No, no, no…" Zihark was muttering in denial…All his usual calm and carefree tone gone; Edward was beginning to feel panicky. His lover was freaking…Was it really that bad?

Laura gasped out, answering his unvoiced question, "Oh Ashera, beloved Ashera…don't take him away from us…" must be pretty bad. Edward was beginning to get really tired - sleep was sounding very inviting. But…Did that mean he was dieing. He wasn't ready to die yet, though!

Then he heard Micaiah's voice, "Stand back. I'm sacrificing!" her voice was terrified, and then he felt her too-small hand on his chest. He grunted as she touched his collarbone. Then, the pain was rapidly leaving… "Micaiah, no!" Ilyana was yelling, fearful herself. Micaiah moaned out in agony…There was a thump and Edward's eyes were shooting open.

"Edward?"

His gaze shot over to his general, "Micaiah!" she was on the ground, pale and unconscious.

Then he was aware of a disbelieving voice, "I-impossible…No, this is not our final battle. There is still much to be done. My maiden. I must retreat." The Black Knight - wounded, and wounded to the point that he was in critical condition - teleported back a few yards…Then walked away. "No…Goddess, we're outmatched."

In the distance, Jill was sobbing with her enemy looking just as agonized - betrayed. Nolan was left facing the sword-fighter, Mia. Aran was nowhere to be seen. Just him, Zihark, Mia, Laura, and Volug - who had been facing off with Mordecai, and barely came out alive - were left.

Edward jumped up, grabbing his sword despite his pale lover's protests. Boyd and Ike stared at him, awed. Most people did that when they saw a miracle. "I'm not done…!" he heard his lover stumble to his feet and stand beside him.

"Are you all insane?" Ike roared, "You have to retreat! You'll be destroyed." He, Boyd, Mist, Mia, Soren, Ulki, and Janaff were all still standing. Edward shut his eyes, and slowly, he felt liquid warmth filling his veins. When he opened his eyes, a golden glow was tangible around him.

"My Resolve(2) is set, I'm not giving up." this time, he stood in front of Ike, and Zihark weakly stood in front of Boyd. The rest of the Greil Mercenaries stepped forward and Leonardo and Laura were forced to fight. Volug standing in front of them as best as he could. Nolan, by some stroke of luck - fought off Mia's attacks and forced her to retreat. Now it was him and the dark-colored hawk. The light-colored bird was staring straight at him and Edward swallowed. Soren stepped forward and Ilyana leapt up from her spot next to Micaiah.

The thunder sage glared at the black-haired man, "No one will touch her!" the girl's normally tired tone was gone and in it's place was a fierce voice. Laura clutched her staff between sheet-white knuckles and pursed her lips. Leonardo stepped behind Edward and addressed the light-feathered hawk in a wavering voice, "I'm your opponent!" he mumbled to himself, "Lughnasadh(3), please guide me to swiftness."

Things were blurring together incoherently, Edward was blocking Ike's blows just barely; he could hear a bowstring being drawn. Laura was sobbing in desperation. The sound and smell of thunder was filling the air. His lover was breathing too hard. Then, Ike was moving too fast to be human, striking heavily twice then forming an uppercut. Edward gasped out…And then, Ike was grunting in pain as he was knocked forcefully backwards into the swamp. All that the brunette registered was a deep green shirt and then that was falling right on top of the commander of the Greil Mercenaries.

Zihark and Boyd said as one, "Sothe!" Both were equally confused. Edward gathered himself and saw that it was indeed the last member of the Dawn Brigade, pressing Ike down into the murky ground with misleading strength. A blur appeared in front of Janaff and he shrieked out in pain, changing back into his Beorc-like form.

He heard his lover give an even more confused exclamation, "Volke?" wait…That name sounded familiar. Another flashing blur forced back the other hawk, Ulki. Then Edward saw the man known as 'Volke'. Garbed in dark colors and a concealing mask, the man was a dangerous sight to see.

There was a violent gust of wind and Boyd 'oofed' as he was hit in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. He keeled over and Zihark took that opportunity to grab Edward and pull him backwards. "I don't know what's going on, but…" the blunette sighed, "Thank Ashera."

"Methinks this situation 'tis a bit desperate."

Boyd blinked as he lifted himself up and stared, "W-why are you three here…?" Edward glanced over at his lover and saw that he looked just as bewildered as the green-haired warrior.

Sothe jumped up and off of Ike, brandishing two daggers. "I think the better question is why are you all fighting against each other?" the golden-eyed rogue glared back at the remaining Dawn Brigade members. "Where is Micaiah?"

Volke, standing to the left of Leonardo and Laura glanced around, spotted the silver-haired woman and pointed her out. Sothe jolted and then was running towards her, panic on his face. "Micaiah?" Ike was hauling himself to his feet, Mist standing behind him worriedly, and Soren staring at the new additions to his opponent's team thoughtfully from behind him.

Now it was just Ike, Boyd, and Mist standing against Edward, Zihark, Laura, Leonardo, Ilyana, Nolan, Volug, and the three unexpected reinforcements. The brown-haired sword master could barely fathom how this had come around. He wondered how Jill and her opponent were doing.

Ike stared for a moment at Bastian and then Volke; registered that Sothe was too preoccupied checking on Micaiah to respond to anyone, and questioned them in a bewildered and slightly irritated voice. "What the hell are you three doing here…I can understand Sothe, maybe, but…You two?"

The blond sage shrugged, "Who knows?"

Volke sighed, "You might be able to guess if you think about it for a minute."

Ike paused, then huffed, "I can see he found you…" he shook his head, "I wasn't expecting you to go along with any hare-brained ideas though. Can't you see that Daein has no business in this war?"

Volke sighed, "We believe they're being manipulated, and we're here to figure out what is pulling the strings. How can that be achieved when Daein is wiped out?" the blunette hesitated and Volke continued, "I hope we can stop any further issues from Daein for you. But you'll have to wait for a little while."

The commander of the Greil Mercenaries looked slightly relieved, "That's what you're doing?" he sighed, "…I hope you succeed." there was a shout from behind and everyone looked over.

"We're being attacked from behind! There are thousands of hawks!"

Soren spoke up then, "You can either fall back now or face the consequences."

Bastian nodded, "I will heed your advice. If non have any qualms with my unexpected leadership…" Nolan stepped forward.

"We will go." he walked up to Sothe, "Come on, now. I'll get Micaiah." the green-haired rogue nodded slowly and stood up. Nolan lifted Micaiah into his arms. "Dawn Brigade. Retreat!"

* * *

The camp set up by the Daein army - much weakened by the last battle, but luckily not all troops had been there - was a camp of silence. Micaiah, surrounded by Laura and Bastian, was closer to regaining consciousness then she had been earlier. Edward and Zihark had retired as early as possible to get some much needed rest.

Leonardo refused to leave Laura's side. All of those who had had to retreat were out - too tired to move. Nolan had grabbed Bastian, Volke, and Sothe and had demanded some explanations. In the end, he also came to the conclusion that they needed to get more answers out of Izuka.

What control did Begnion have over Daein?

* * *

A/N: Oh god…That was torture to write. PLEASE review? I'll still update…But it would be nice. It's my payment for taking time out of my life to write pointless fan fiction.

I HATE writing fight-scenes now.

1 - Is that the right name for the river…?

2 - I gave Edward the Resolve that Tauroneo originally had. I always do. Because he kicks ass with Resolve + Wrath. There were times when I purposely got him to low health.

3 - Totally don't know how to spell that gay-ass bow.


	9. Pact of Blood

**One or the Other**

_Pact of Blood_

Heather: Ike and Micaiah broke up…

Bastian: Who are they with now?

Volke: Ike's with Boyd and Micaiah's a widow. *evil smirk*

Sothe: …Hey now…

Volke: Ahem. Fire Emblem does not belong to GamberDragon.

Heather: Warnings - lemon(isn't there always?),

A/N: Another chapter that took way too long to get out. But I hope my readers will enjoy and uh, reviews would be amazing.

* * *

The atmosphere of the antechamber was as frigid as the highest mountaintop. The entirety of the Dawn Brigade had forced their way into the meeting, and Micaiah was certainly not denying them access in the first place. Now, standing side-by-side, the group stood facing three figures further up the grand hall. Volke hovered near the door, leaning against the wall beside it, eyes fixed on Sothe, who was standing in between Micaiah and Nolan.

Bastian was a little behind them, one hand fixed around the rope that held a certain, disturbing Summoner. His other hand refused to leave its place on Lord Renning's shoulder. "Why have you returned unsuccessful?" Pelleas's voice was condescending and, if one listened hard enough, a tad panicked.

Volke studied the new King of Daein; he was moderately tall, taller then Sothe, with a frame that could certainly belong to the offspring of Ashnard. His hair was also a shade that resembled the late Mad King, but something wasn't clicking; Pelleas didn't hold that confidence, or sheer power that his alleged father had had. The brunette frowned underneath his mask, considering the man with an almost fragile aura. Then, he looked to the boy's right, to the woman who lingered obsessively close, her hands clasped together tightly. Her lips were pursed in disapproval, eyebrows drawn down to make her pretty face look rather unattractive; '_An overprotective mother_'.

The assassin turned to the other person standing beside the Sage King, suppressing the urge to jolt when their eyes met. Tauroneo gave a small, unnoticeable nod, face as hard as ever, and eyes even more grim then three years ago. Volke nodded back before going back to watching his lover like a hawk; even from here, he could sense his thief's distress and irritation.

It had taken a lot to get Micaiah to agree to go back – she had been unwilling to go against her King's word – and even though she finally did so…Things had become tense between the two golden-eyed Daeins; apparently, King Pelleas was a sore subject. Micaiah too easy on him, and Sothe too harsh; Volke sighed – just mix them together and you'd get a perfect balance. _'Mix…' _Internally, he blanched at the thought of them 'mixing' which could only be translated as breeding. The assassin hastily stamped down on his ridiculous jealousy.

Sothe desired _him_. He could not figure out why the youthful little nymph settled for an old man like him - But that _was_ the case – not only that, but he could see the heated and intimate looks Micaiah and Ilyana exchanged. His concerns and jealousy were completely inhibited.

"My King," Volke's gaze crept over to the silver-haired woman, sparing a momentary glance at the lilac-haired mage beside her; the general's face was troubled, her posture stiff and not at all relaxed. "Why are we fighting for Begnion?"

A flash of pain swept across Pelleas' face and his mouth moved, but no words came out. His mother stepped in, eyes trained angrily upon the silver haired maiden. "It's not your place to question your King, foolish girl. Know your place!"

Micaiah winced, glanced at the venom-laced woman, and then proceeded to ignore her in favor of the dark sage. "Please…King Pelleas."

The man's face twisted painfully, his eyes squeezing shut, and entire frame trembling. Almedha jumped in, "You don't need to answer, my son, not to someone inferior."

"Mother." Pelleas whispered, then, his tone chilled, "Please remain silent." He turned hopeless eyes on Micaiah, "I'm sorry, My General, I have failed Daein."

Sothe slammed his fist into the wall, frustration wafting off him in waves; he didn't even flinch at the pain that had no doubt sparked through his hand. Volke reclined back against the headboard of the other assassin's bed, garnet eyes trained intently on his lover. It had been a lot to absorb this afternoon, so he would let his thief rant nonverbally for awhile.

The brunette rested his head back, eyes drifting half-shut, his mask had been removed upon entry of Sothe's – and now his – room. '_A blood pact. If it's not psychotic organization leaders its conscious-lacking Senators.' _The other man made a pained, quiet scream and Volke reopened his eyes. At least his lover was uninformed about the true danger of 'The Bloodied Hand'; he didn't need any more on his plate right now. Hearing about your nation's almost inevitable destruction was a four-course meal, and then some.

The greenette shuddered once after his lungs ran out of air from his desperate scream, then he thrust his fist into the wall again. Volke sighed; the boy was going to break some bones if he continued on like that. "Sothe."

In response, the assassin kicked the offending stone instead. "Sothe!"

"You should go." The greenette said coldly, and Volke flinched in shock, immediately standing up and taking a small step towards his lover. "There's no point in stalling the obvious end we're going to meet now." Sothe shook his head, "I'm tied to Daein, and you're not…It will never work. Bastian has already sacrificed enough for me – I am sure that his patience is wearing thin." The other man's voice was cracking now, "Go, don't drag this on." He ended with a murmur, "I want this to hurt as little as possible."

The brunette merely stared at his thief for a little while, at a loss, then, when the shoulders of the other assassin started to shake, he made his move. He pressed his chest against the greenette's back, ignoring the tensing in his shoulders; instead, he lowered his head so that his lips pressed against the other's cheek. "Little thief…" he whispered, "You're wrong." Sothe made a tiny, confused noise.

"We're not at the end yet – I won't lie and say that it never will – but as of right now…You're mine. And as for only you being tied to Daein, that's not true." Sothe turned to face him, a question mark practically plastered across his face, "I know a thing or two about blood pacts, and the moment me and Bastian aided you in rescuing your friends, we were locked into this by the curse of the blood pact." Golden eyes widened, and Volke lifted his hands to cup the boy's cheeks, "Whether you want it or not," he said semi-jokingly, "You're stuck with me until whatever end befalls us. It's either that or I'm dead anyway by the curse…I'd much," his voice lowered, "Much rather die protecting you."

Sothe gaped, pink lips forming words that never reached Volke's ears. After a few, futile attempts at responding, the greenette shut his mouth. Garnet eyes stared into his, filled with an emotion that rendered him immobile. "I love you, Sothe."

The words came then, "You're not going to die…" he spoke hoarsely, "Not for me, _not_ on my account." He shook his head, "Daein has a chance, and I will see it through. Micaiah is counting on me," Volke bit back the bitterness at that, "Edward, Zihark, Nolan…Bastian was pulled into this because of me…I refuse to let them die for Izuka's and the Senators damn war!" his voice was raising in an almost undignified way, "But even more than that, or them, I'm not going to be responsible for my lover's death!" Sothe's eyes lit up like flashing, molten gold, "Don't say you're going to die protecting _me_. I don't deserve it – not when this wouldn't be happening if I…If I hadn't…If I had just gotten over you!"

Volke's eyes narrowed and, without even thinking about it, grasped the theif's shoulders and pressed him against the wall, glaring darkly. "Do you really think that; that just because there are hardships in our life because of it, our re-meeting is a mistake? You're undeserving for bringing back the most important thing in my life? That makes no goddess-damned sense, Sothe. I will be forever _happy_ that you searched for me, and thought that I was worth your time – if there's anyone who's undeserving, it's _me_. Even with this outcome of events, I have no regrets that you found me. _I'm_ the one who is utterly lucky to have you." His grip clenched down tighter, Sothe took no notice, golden eyes wide and unblinking.

"…Volke…" the man pressed forward, lips meeting his lover's, a sharp breath escaped the other assassin and the brunette took that opportunity to entangle his tongue with the other's. Sothe swayed softly in the brunette's grip and in response, the brunette lifted him into his arms, unlocking their connected lips. Then he set the young adult down onto the dark red covers of the bed, gently laying atop him, engaging him in another kiss. Sothe wrapped his arms around his lover's back, massaging gently, reveling in the pleased groan that it elicited. When Volke began to lift the shirt from his chest, Sothe grasped at the fastenings of the older man's coat.

It was rare, their lovemaking being so gentle, usually it was passionate and burning – but every once in a while, softness and warmth would creep in. Sothe patiently waited this time, for Volke to remove his pants, and then allowed his lover to thoroughly prepare him. Their lips locked to distract the greenette from any pain that he might have been feeling, and it was almost in a cradle that the elder held the younger.

Sothe moaned softly as his lover finally pressed into him, feeling mildly uncomfortable, and only a little pain stung through him. The two assassins moved together slowly, nearly keeping the same pace until the very end. For once, the brunette finished first, Sothe merely seconds after at the feeling of being filled.

Panting quietly, the two men lay side-by-side, staring up at the deep-red canopy, listening to the distant noises that could be heard further in the castle. Sothe turned to face the older man, golden eyes brimming with an emotion known as affection. "Volke…" the brunette faced him, "I'm really glad I found you."

* * *

"Begnion has allowed us to pull back from the battle for now – the Laguz Alliance has disappeared into the Koaku Caves." Pelleas spoke with relief lining his words, "Which is a little surprising, I have to admit." Micaiah slanted her head, and he quickly explained, "Begnion can't see us anymore then pawns, right? You'd think they'd send _us_ into such a dangerous place…"

Sothe glanced up at the black-haired man, surprised, '_He'd picked up on that? Huh…Maybe he's not quite as useless as I had thought. Still useless, but marginally less so then before.' _He exchanged a short glance with Volke, smiled grimly, and turned back to watching Pelleas and Micaiah in the front of the room.

"That's good. It gives us time to figure out some way, any way to break the curse." She sighed, "We have the whole of Daein's library at our disposal, and we just have to look now."

Volke twitched then cleared his throat, drawing all eyes to him; Nolan, Micaiah, Pelleas, Ilyana, Jill, and Sothe. Zihark and Edward were nowhere to be found, Leonardo was staying diligently by Laura's side, most everyone else was recuperating. Bastian had disappeared silently, which was worrisome for Sothe – after all, he still blamed himself for Volke and the blond Sage being in this situation. Izuka had been locked up in the dungeon…the former rogue wondered if Pelleas had spoken to the man yet. If there was someone who could get the Summoner to speak, it would be the King.

"You might not have to go through the trouble of research," Volke was speaking now.

"What do you mean?" Micaiah spoke to the assassin warily. There was another discussion that needed to happen – a good long one between Sothe, Volke, and her.

Volke spoke neutrally, almost too neutrally – the greenette felt awkward enough – "Bastian has researched blood pacts himself – more so then me – I'm sure he knows something about how to break the curse." He paused, "And what about Almedha?" now everyone looked confused, "You saw how she reacted when King Pelleas revealed his mark – she knew even before he explained." The brunette shrugged, "If Bastian doesn't know, I'm sure it would be in our best interest to ask her instead."

Micaiah jolted, "Of course…!" she nodded excitedly, "Where are they - Lady Almedha and Lord Bastian?"

Pelleas sighed sadly, "I think mother's been avoiding me, so I can't say…"

"Bastian is in the rooms you assigned him, with Lord Renning." The silveret winced slightly, enthusiasm falling slightly, "But this is serious, I'm sure he could use some distraction." Micaiah nodded.

"Can you take me there?" Volke nodded, pushed away from the wall, and without another word, left the room. The General blinked twice, raised a brow at Ilyana, and then scurried after the assassin. Sothe stood up from his seat and made to follow after them.

Pelleas' voice stopped him, however, "Sir Sothe?"

The greenette suppressed an impatient sigh, "Yeah?" he didn't bother to show any respect. Nolan and Ilyana exchanged an unreadable look before leaving the room as well. Jill, for an unknown reason, stayed, watching the two of them.

"Would you do anything for the sake of Daein?"

Sothe blinked before raising a brow, '_That was…An odd question.' _"What do you mean?"

"Please, answer the question, Sothe."

"…Nearly anything."

Pelleas swallowed, looking grim but determined, "That's good enough." Then he was striding out of the room to catch up with the others following after Volke. Jill was watching after him, an unexplainable look of concern marring her pretty face. Then she too was gone.

'_What the hell was that about…?'_

By the time Sothe reached Bastian's quarters, everyone else was already settled in the sitting room, focused on a much disoriented Sage. The blonde was dismal looking, and Sothe felt guilt grab at him and start to choke him. Volke was standing beside the man, one firm hand on his cloak less shoulder. "Bastian."

The man looked up just as Sothe stepped in, shutting the door. Their eyes met, and the greenette stopped dead in his tracks. There was such a tumultuous look in those gray eyes that Sothe felt his guilt flare like oil in fire. Bastian assessed that look, filed it away, and then, his gaze softened to understanding. The Sage nodded at him, a look of weariness taking over the previous look of utter blankness.

"What is it Volke?" he spoke plainly, a telling sign of just how truly worried he was.

"We need a way to break the blood pact."

Bastian hummed, eyes flickering from person to person, "Quite simple, that; but utterly impossible at this point in time. You see, for the curse to end, we must destroy the pact itself, and the one who made it as well. Either the cursed, or the one who made the curse."

"So we have to confront Lekain to end this?" Micaiah spoke softly, a hopelessness ringing in her voice, "I can't see that encounter happening anytime soon."

Pelleas bit his lip, "We could wait for him to make an appearance, and then assassinate him…" Everyone gave him a startled stare. "W-what?" Bastian chuckled softly, Nolan joining in moments later. Jill grinned brightly, eyeing the Sage appraisingly.

"Didn't know you had it in ya…" Sothe smirked softly; Volke pushed away the shudder that threatened to wrack his frame at the sight.

"That could be arranged, actually," Volke murmured, "But how do you know that he _will_ come back, and not just send a messenger?" Pelleas paled slightly.

"I-I…He will, trust me. He will." The man shuddered, leaving everyone to stare at him in confusion; Micaiah's stare was especially intense, as if she was trying to read the pages of Pelleas' mind. Her brow furrowed in concentration, then concern. The Sage met her eyes, turning away when he realized what she must be doing.

Volke looked back and forth between the King and General of Daein, finally awkwardly clearing his throat, when neither said anything. "I'll take your word for it…But when do you expect him to arrive, and how long are his visits?"

Pelleas shook his head, "It happens randomly…And…Well, I suppose the length…Varies." He shook himself, "It usually happens around midnight. The visits. He visits around midnight." Now he was getting odd looks from Ilyana and worried looks from Jill.

"Perhaps Sothe and I should stay nearby at nights until Lekain visits and we get the job done." He paused, "If you have no qualms with that."

The king nodded, "I do not; this is for the good of Daein. I would sacrifice my life for that very cause."

"Then it's agreed, we'll be your bodyguards until this mess is over." Sothe pouted slightly, almost unnoticeably at the fact that Volke didn't even ask him what he thought of the whole deal. Not that he would disagree anyway, but…_ 'Still. What the hell?' _

Jill spoke up then, "With your permission, I would like to be allowed to guard Pe-King Pelleas as well." Ilyana raised a brow at her, and Micaiah looked a little confused.

"If that's what you want, Jill." The silveret inclined her head; "Until we destroy the contract, we'll have to stay on the Senator's good side, right?" she didn't look at all happy about that thought.

Bastian nodded, "Citizens will begin dying if they catch wind of what we're trying to do. We must avoid that at all cost, even if we must stoop to being dogs to do so." He sighed, "I have no desire for this either – Lekain is vile…A corrupted soul."

Volke nodded, "All the more reason to eliminate him."

A thought struck Sothe, "Are we going to let Commander Ike know _why_ we're fighting him?"

Bastian shook his head, "It's too risky; a bird intercepted now of all times would be devastating. I highly doubt the Senate would give us any second chances. Daein would be massacred." He sighed, "Right now, caution is the only way to go."

"You're right," Micaiah sighed sadly, "We must tread lightly."

Pelleas spoke up then, "I wish to go to the dungeons." Everyone blinked at the man, certainly not expecting his request. "There is…Something I wish to find out." Sothe nodded in understanding; it was time to talk to Izuka.

* * *

"So the false prince shows his face." His voice was like poison, sinking in through the four warrior's ears and spreading quickly. Pelleas, pale-faced and nervous looking, frowned in confusion, staring at his mentor's almost maniacal grin.

He narrowed his eyes, still shaking all the while, and asked in a semi-steady voice, "What are you talking about?"

Izuka pressed his hands against the steel bars of his cell, staring through them at the blue-haired boy, "It was with fortunate luck, and of course, my sterling abilities, that lead me to you, Pelleas. A child of Ashnard's son's age, an orphan, young, easily controlled. And most of all, you were someone who could easily pass for one of our late king's own."

Pelleas couldn't seem to draw any words; Jill was staring at Izuka in slowly-dawning horror, and Sothe realized what the Summoner was getting at. '_Pelleas isn't the true heir, he was put there by some outside force that wished to control Daein. Of course! The Senators…They have to be the ones. And Izuka…He was probably the cause of this whole ordeal.' _Sothe hadn't thought it would be possible to hate the man any more, but apparently he was wrong.

Golden eyes glowered at the thin, large-templed man locked behind bars. Beside him, Volke rested a comforting hand discreetly on his shoulder blade. "What is it, _my prince_? Can't seem to talk now that you know? Know that you're nothing but a fraud?" Izuka cackled, "How does it feel to know that you're only here because the Senate desired it? That you're weak and can't find your own future, that your future is licking the glorious boots of Begnion?"

Pelleas swayed slightly, looking like he was about to faint, Sothe made a step forward before Jill took over. She put a hand on Pelleas' arm to steady him and whispered something unknown; Sothe looked at her curiously, whatever she had said had apparently calmed the man slightly.

"Why?"

Izuka blinked, apparently not expecting this question.

"Why would you betray me?"

Now the summoner scowled darkly, "Why?" he asked quietly, "I never intended to leave your side, My Prince…I was to remain loyal to you – but _you_, you chose a sub-human over _me_! YOU betrayed ME! For a tool of war! HOW DARE YOU?" Izuka shrieked; face twisting into something deeply ugly, something that laid to deep in his soul, coursing through his entire being. Madness.

"I-I…" Sothe took note of the other man's fragile appearance – more fragile than usual – and took hold of his other arm.

"Come on, Pelleas. You don't need to bother with scum right now."

As Sothe pulled the King of Daein towards the exit of the dungeon, Volke a few paces ahead and Jill a few behind, Izuka addressed him. "You, sidekick," he spoke the name with loathing, "Will be one of the Senate's greatest enemies. But don't think that means we see you as strong. No, you're a child who doesn't know what life really is, you're all talk. No, what we see you as is a slave, something to be broken and used, and tossed aside."

Pelleas paled even further, but he suddenly looked more alive than he had moments before. Sothe's heartbeat picked up, and he looked over his shoulder at the madly smirking man. "…What?"

"If I cannot, Lekain will show you your place. On your knees before those who are superior to you."

Golden eyes widened, filling with outrage. But before Sothe could leave Pelleas' side, there was a garnet blur moving towards the caged man. Before Izuka could make another noise, Volke had plunged Peshkatz through his throat, hand shaking almost unnoticeably. Jill and Pelleas inhaled sharply, staring in horror at the now-dead man. Sothe wasn't staring at the corpse however; instead he had his eyes trained on his lover's back.

Jill exchanged a gaze with Sothe, nodded, and then pulled Pelleas the rest of the way out of the prison. The greenette waited patiently for the other assassin to gather his bearings – taking the time to calm his own self as well. After a while, Volke pulled his dagger out of the summoner's throat, absently cleaning it off. Then he turned, jerking in surprise at the sight of the green-haired man still standing there. "I…I apologize, little thief."

Sothe simply looked at him, not quite sure how to show his irritation at the fact that his lover was apologizing for defending him. "Don't be."

Volke sighed, "We could have interrogated him more…"

"We probably wouldn't have learned anything more anyway. What's done is done."

The brunette nodded reluctantly, "It seems there are too many people out for what's mine lately." He frowned at the floor, "Make sure you stick close to me, if a confrontation between us and the senators occur, alright?" '_Amongst other times…' _Volke added to himself.

Sothe tilted his head and narrowed his eyes slightly, "I _can_ take care of myself, you know." The older assassin winced slightly as those gold eyes flashed, "Sure, I've made some dumb choices and passed out a couple of times, but I'm not weak." He wasn't sure why he was feeling so snappy, but he couldn't stop the words, "Before Micaiah came along, and even after then, I lived on the streets and fended for myself."

"Little thief…"

"It seems like every day you're expressing your constant worry about my wellbeing – am I just _that_ weak in your eyes or is there something you're not telling me?" Sothe was scowling in displeasure, but there was also a curiosity in his eyes that Volke cursed was there.

He wasn't supposed to find out; why Volke was really worried, that is. If Sothe knew just how much danger he was in because of the cursed Bloodied Hand…The brunette clenched his fist – he knew his thief was strong, but no one could deal with that much stress. Just one more thing to add to the constantly-growing list of troubles would push Sothe over the edge. Volke himself didn't know how much more he could take.

"So which is it?" Sothe asked angrily, "Am I a fragile, worthless, _weakling_ – or are you keeping something from me?"

Volke sighed, "You're not weak."

"Then what is it that's _'out for what's mine'_ that has you so worried?" Sothe glared at him with eyes that just demanded answers. Volke wanted to curse his lover's perception – if it wasn't for the fact that intelligence was attractive to him.

He needed to come up with a reason though – he _couldn't_ tell Sothe about Hope Reaper. Not yet. "Is it so bad that I'm worried about the power and influence that the Senators have? They're formidable, with endless flunkies that will always do their bidding. If Lekain wants you so bad, it could be easy as a snap of his fingers to get one of his kidnappers to snatch you away. You're not weak – but that doesn't mean you're without weaknesses."

That was true, too. Lekain was almost as much a danger to Sothe as Hope Reaper was. The brunette hoped, though, that Sothe would accept his explanation as the whole truth for the time being. Sothe didn't look like he completely accepted Volke's words, but he didn't press the issue further.

"While it's a little irritating that you're always worried about me, I'll admit that somewhere, deep down, it's somewhat flattering." Sothe said semi-dramatically, a small amount of teasing lining his voice. Volke rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "And…" he suddenly was invading his lover's personal space, "It's a tad disturbing, but you looked incredibly sexy when you plunged that dagger through Izuka's throat."

Volke raised a brow, "Oh…?"

"Not so much the gushing blood, and his already ugly face twisted in agony…But the look in your eyes." Sothe ran his hand along the other man's arm, grinning slightly when Volke shivered, "It's a major turn on."

The older man smirked right back at him, "So violence and insanity turns you on?" He kept his brow raised.

"Maybe my past has made me a sucker for danger…?" Sothe pressed in closer to his assassin, lips brushing across the man's for-now-uncovered cheek. "Even when you saved me all those years ago…When you were angry and deadly enough to kill all of those soldiers…Underneath the initial fear and shock, I found it sexy." Volke shivered at his young lover's words, leaning into a calloused hand, "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you had just been allowed to keep going."

He was referring to those fierce, burning, almost-violent kisses; what would they have morphed into had Mist, Muarim, and Tormod not interrupted? Sothe stared up at Volke, eyes smoldering, and the older assassin shuddered. But there was a fire lighting in the pit of his stomach that he knew could only be lit by this green-haired man standing in front of him. It was a burning, molten mass that he hadn't felt even in his prime. And – though he was at loathe to admitting it – he was reaching the days that would mark his slowing-down libido.

Yet, here he was, growing excited by this young man's advances as if he was a teenager all over again. "I should show you sometime." Sothe's eyes sparked in response as he stared at the assassin's lips intently, leaning forward, even closer.

Volke pressed the rest of the way forward, meshing their lips together in passion that he had never felt with anyone else. "Little thief…" he breathed as they parted momentarily. The door slamming heavily into the dungeon wall had them jumping apart in alarm.

Jill peered down at them, faint amusement in her eyes, "Are you ready to start shadowing King Pelleas, or shall our plan be put on hold?" Sothe exchanged a semi-embarrassed glance with Volke before they wordlessly headed up the stairs leading out of the dungeons. The wyvern knight was grinning at them, shaking her head in exasperation.

Pelleas was just a few paces away, leaning against the wall and still looking rather pale. He did manage to send a weak smile to Sothe however, who was feeling in a decent enough mood to miraculously send a smirk back.

"Be prepared to shadow a person whose days are very boring." Pelleas managed a joking voice that only slightly wavered.

* * *

Sothe leaned back against the wall he had been standing in front of for the last three hours; an annoyed sigh left his lips and Volke sent an amused look his way. "It's only ten minutes more, I'm sure." Pelleas had been in a meeting with the nobility for the last three hours, debating about whether or not Daein should really be involved in this war against the Laguz Alliance. Of coure, Pelleas could not explain just _why_ they couldn't abandon the idea.

Truthfully anyway – he instead had to come up with different reasons to keep fighting. Not that it was all that difficult, Sothe thought with disgust, just the mention of bounties and Laguz-hunting kept people interested. But if that was the case, what was taking so long? Most likely unnecessary arguing. If there was one thing nobles liked to do, excluding taking beauty naps, the liked to prattle on forever. Sothe was just glad he didn't have to wait inside of there with them, like Jill was.

As if the thought had called upon them, the door finally opened and emitted the first, finely-dressed bigots. Sothe waited impatiently for them all to file out, shifting slightly, and crossing his arms. He nearly scoffed when none of the nobles seemed to notice him and Volke standing right behind them.

The last of them cleared out and Sothe moved to grab for the door, he clasped around the handle and pulled. He frowned deeply, a flash of panic striking him, it was locked. He sent a narrowed gaze at Volke, and then deftly pulled out a lock pick, kneeling down and pressing it inside. It was even more worrisome when a burning heat poured out of the handle, hot enough to melt the metal of the pick. Sothe stood up abruptly, moving his hands out of the way of the molten liquid.

"Magic."

Volke cursed, and grabbed for the door once again, avoiding the remains of Sothe's lock pick, and twisted in vain. "Is there another entrance into this room?"

"No." the younger assassin pursed his lips, "I think Lekain has made his visit."

"It's only early evening…."

"Maybe there was a rat."

"…That's not beyond the realm of possibilities." Volke paused, "At least Jill is in there."

Sothe shook his head, grimacing, "Stay here, I'm going to grab someone real quick." Without waiting for an answer, he turned and rushed down the hall, already debating in his mind where Nolan could possibly be.

Volke spared a glance in the direction his lover ran off before turning back to the door; he pressed up against it and yelled, "Jill! Answer me if you're able, or I'll assume the worst!"

There was utter silence, and Volke's brow furrowed, garnet eyes narrowing. He glanced at the door knob again and decidedly reached for it. His heart gave a startled lurch when it opened, miraculously unlocked. Suddenly fearing the worst, he pushed through slowly, blinking when he saw Jill watching Pelleas hug his knees to himself while shaking his head in denial.

The assassin paused for a while, watching as the King of Daein had a mental breakdown. He shook his head and turned to acknowledge Jill, "What's going on? What happened?"

Haunted eyes turned to him, "Lekain knew what we had planned, somehow. And he activated the first part of the Blood Contract. We'll no doubt be hearing news of unexplainable deaths soon." She closed her eyes, "And he won't be coming back, the person that came in the first place was just a messenger."

Pelleas gave a choked sob, just as Sothe came running in with Nolan, looking frenzied and confused, "He won't kill us all with the curse. But Daein is still lost. We will die as pawns of the Begnion Empire." The dark sage shuddered violently and spoke in a broken voice, "I have doomed us all."

* * *

A/N: Yes…I have activated the Blood Contract…Call me evil. We'll see the effects of the curse next chapter.


	10. Author Note

**Author Note**

While I haven't given up completely on this story, I am going to delete it - and rewrite it. Because I despise how many problems there are in the plot. I mean - why would Sothe go running around recklessly, on a lead given by an old, creepy man? Volke states in-game (to Ike, but still) that if you go to any tavern-master and ask for 'The Fireman' he'll be there within the hour. Of course, if the person asking for him is interesting enough.

Seeing as I have them in a relationship - Sothe would be interesting enough to have Volke meet up with him, even during a job. He'd refuse any job offers, but in my book, he'd at least see what his little thief wants.

So, uh… I'm going to figure out a more believable plot and rewrite the story.

Until I actually get pretty far though, I won't take down the story quite yet.

Thank you to those of you who actually read this story - you guys rule… But I have to do this - I simply cannot write this anymore with how it's going.


End file.
